Deception
by MoonlightMagic7
Summary: Terra Nova has been taken by Sixers again and it doesn't seem like there will be a happy ending this time. But what if Skye has one simple solution? What if the affections of a 16 year old girl could change the fate of Terra Nova forever? Finale spoilers.
1. Sleepless

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I'm totally late, but after seeing all these Skye/Lucas stories I couldn't help it. This is what I fantasize about happening with Skye and Lucas. Not much action between the two in the first few chapters, but I can promise that things will get... interesting ;).

* * *

><p><em>Skye's eyes fluttered open, her heart beating at a steady rate. Her eyebrows creased together. She had never woken up so calmly before; perhaps it was the fact that she knew she was safe, or maybe because she had had peaceful dreams. Skye swung her legs out of bed, pulling herself into a seated position. She glanced over at the digital clock on her bedside table. Three in the morning. With a groan, Skye propelled herself off the comfortable bed and padded across her room, headed for the bathroom.<em>

_ Trying to be as quiet as possible, Skye entered the bathroom and turned on the shower head. Stripping out of her camisole top and shorts, Skye stepped into the warm shower, sighing as she was enveloped in steam. As she massaged her head with her favourite citrus-scented shampoo, Skye thought she heard the bathroom door open._

_ "Mom?" called Skye, but there was no response. With a non-committal shrug, Skye washed the lather out of her hair and reached for a towel. She reluctantly stepped out of the shower, the crisp morning air sending chills running down her spine. After securing one towel around her body and another around her hair, Skye walked over to the sink and opened the mirrored cabinet to pull out her toothbrush. Suddenly, something prickled against Skye's neck. Thinking it was a spider, Skye closed the cabinet to take a better look in the mirror._

_ The image in the mirror caused Skye's breath to catch in her throat. It wasn't a spider. It was far worse. Standing behind Skye, kissing her neck as his stubble tickled her neck and his jade-green eyes piercing Skye's through the mirror, was Lucas Taylor. _

Skye awoke with a start. She placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She hadn't had a Lucas nightmare for a while, and had forgotten how terrifyingly vivid they could be. Skye took a glimpse at her clock, which read 7:30 AM. That left her thirty minutes to get dressed and head down to the medic center. With a deep breath, Skye got out of bed and began to get ready.

"Mom, I'm going to be at the medic center late today," called Skye as she walked into the kitchen, fully dressed with her curly brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She looked around for her mother and found Deborah sitting in the living room, apparently in a conversation. Skye followed her mother's gaze to find Commander Taylor sitting across from her, looking completely out of place against the comfortable cream colored sofa.

"Commander," said Skye, nodding at Commander Taylor. He nodded back, the hint of a smile on his strict face. Ever since Taylor found out that Skye had been spying for the Sixers, nothing had been the same. The fact that Skye saved Taylor's life, however, somewhat softened Taylor into polite hellos and goodbyes.

After an awkward moment of silence, Skye cleared her throat and broke the silence. "See you later, Mom. Commander."

Skye ducked out of the cabin, exhaling as the door swung shut behind her. She would have given anything for things to go back with her and Taylor, but she knew very well that shooting Taylor's son wasn't exactly the best way to get on his good side, even if she was trying to save his life. Shaking her head clear, Skye headed off towards the medic center, her spirits raised by the hope of getting live another day as normal, Terra Nova Skye.

"Morning, Doctor Shannon," said Skye as she entered the medic center. To her surprise, the center was pretty full for a Wednesday morning. Dr. Shannon looked up and a smile spread across her face when she saw Skye.

"Good morning, Skye," Dr. Shannon turned back to the patient, tapping her Plex. "Come see me after you get your lab coat on. I've got your favourite."

Skye grinned at the slight sarcasm in Dr. Shannon's voice. "Inventory."

For the next few hours, Skye stocked up the cabinets in the back room with medication. After months of stealing painkillers and antibiotics for the Sixers, Skye knew exactly where everything went. She stacked the shelves at lightning speed, going through what felt like hundreds of boxes.

Skye's relationship with the Shannons was far better than her mending relationship with Commander Taylor. Jim and Elizabeth had been understanding when they found out that Skye was the Sixer spy; Jim had even defended Skye when Taylor was angry. However, Skye noticed that the two seemed to be keeping a close eye on her. Josh, being one of Skye's closest friends, was the only one who treated her the exact same way he had before he found out that she was the spy. Skye's mouth tilted into a smile as she recalled how accepting Josh had been about everything, even after Kara, his girlfriend, was killed in the bomb blast.

The bomb blast that Lucas had set off with help from the Intel Skye brought him. Skye sighed, shoving another bottle of sleep medication into the shelves. She had been on sleeping pills for a few weeks after the incident because of the nights she spent sleepless, wondering if Lucas was really dead or if he was lurking outside the gates and waiting for the right moment to pounce. Skye had been reassured by Mark Reynolds, Maddy Shannon's steady boyfriend, that her shots must have killed him. That didn't stop Skye from wondering at times if she really had shot Lucas in the right spot.

As she opened the next box of medication, Skye heard a bang outside. She raised her head, her ears alert. Screams filled the air, followed by more earsplitting bangs. Skye pushed the box aside and ran for the door, her heart racing. The medic center was in chaos; the front doors had somehow been blasted out of the wall and nurses and interns were now moving patients further back.

"Doctor Shannon!" Skye searched the medic center frantically until her eyes found Dr. Shannon's worried face. Skye ran over to her, casting glances back at the demolished front doors. "Doctor Shannon, what's going on?"

"We're not sure yet, but we think someone's gun might have gone off by accident," said Dr. Shannon as she pulled a bed away from the window beside the door. Skye reached over and grabbed the other end of the bed to help.

"Mom!" Maddy Shannon came running through the destroyed doors, her face streaked with tears. "Mom, they took Dad and Commander Taylor."

"Who?" asked Dr. Shannon anxiously, taking Maddy's hand. Maddy looked from Skye to Dr. Shannon, her eyes wide with fear.

"The Sixers."

* * *

><p>Author Again: And Sixers means... LUCAS! And a lot more drama to come :)<p> 


	2. Tactless

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! I've been working on this chapter for a few hours now, so here you have it :)

* * *

><p>Skye's breath caught in her throat like it had in her dream, and she felt the blood rush out of her face. She felt as though she had been frozen to the floor, struck with fear. Dr. Shannon noticed her going pale and wrapped an arm around her.<p>

"Skye?" Dr. Shannon examined Skye's face worriedly. "Skye, are you alright?"

"How could they get in again? They were completely outnumbered!" Skye's voice cracked on her last word. Maddy bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know how it happened, but there's a lot more of them now. The Sixers. They must have found a way to get more recruits."

"Maddy, where's your father?" asked Dr. Shannon suddenly, as if it had just hit her. Maddy's eyebrows bent with worry.

"I don't know, they took him away with the Commander," said Maddy, wringing her hands together. "I think they're in the Brig."

Dr. Shannon's face went a shade paler. "Maddy, stay here with Skye. I'm going to go see what happened."

"Mom, I'll come –"

"Maddy," Dr. Shannon looked Maddy straight in the eyes, her expression serious. "Stay here. I'll find Zoe and bring her back, and then I'll look for your father."

"That won't be necessary, Doctor Shannon."

Skye tried to swallow, but her throat was jammed. That voice was all too familiar. Skye snuck a peek around Dr. Shannon's protective stance and caught a glimpse of jade green eyes. They seemed to send Skye into a reverie, reminding her of the times she had spent with the cruel, tactless man.

"Lucas," said Dr. Shannon, pushing Skye and Maddy towards the back room with the hand behind her back. Maddy grabbed Skye by the shoulders and steered her into the back room, barely concealing Skye with her slender frame. The two girls stood behind the wall, listening in.

"Where is my husband?" asked Dr. Shannon, her voice surprisingly calm. Lucas's footsteps, along with the footsteps of what sounded like guards, came closer. Skye backed up involuntarily, her hip hitting the glass desk. Skye turned around to rub her hip when her eyes caught the back door.

"Maddy," whispered Skye over the sounds of Dr. Shannon reasoning with Lucas and the Sixers. "We can get out this way and look for your dad and Taylor."

Maddy nodded almost instantly, following Skye out the back door with one last wary glance at the medic center. Skye and Maddy took off around the back of the medic center, headed for the short path to the Brig. Skye's eyes widened as she took in the destruction around her. Commander Taylor's fort looked like it was on the verge of collapsing, and Skye could have sworn that she saw Mira's head poking out of the balcony. People were limping towards the medic center, prodded by Sixers with Sonics.

"Oh, my gosh," whispered Maddy as they passed a pair of Sixers ushering Boylan out of the bar. "It's worse than the first time."

"Y-you don't think that they killed Commander Taylor already, do you?" asked Skye, her voice shaking. She couldn't imagine the horror she would feel if the last real conversation she had with Taylor before he died was about her betraying him. Maddy looked at Skye, her expression sympathetic.

"I don't think so. If they took him to the Brig, they must have something else…"

Maddy's voice faltered, but Skye could finish her sentence. The Sixers must have something else in mind for Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon. Something much, much bigger.. Skye's heart began to beat faster as the pair approached the Brig. To their dismay, the Brig was heavily guarded with Sixers holding all sorts of weapons.

"Skye," Maddy whispered, watching the Sixers warily. "Skye, I think we should have brought some backup."

One of the Sixers looked up and caught Skye's eye. Skye watched helplessly as his face dawned with recognition. The Sixer turned to the others and said something that Skye couldn't hear, but she could guess that it had something to do with Lucas by the suspicious way they looked at her.

Skye hadn't noticed Maddy tugging at her sleeve until she looked away from the Sixers. "What?"

Maddy whimpered, inclining her head behind Skye. Skye whirled around to find Lucas standing about ten feet away from them, his head cocked to a side, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Skye couldn't help but take in Lucas's appearance from head to toe. He looked the same as he had six months ago; rugged appearance, jungle-man clothes and a maniacal expression. Skye forced herself to move and pushed Maddy away. "Get out of here, Maddy."

Maddy looked back at Skye, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I can't leave you here!"

"Yes, you can!" insisted Skye, her voice sharp. "He won't hurt me, but I can't guarantee that for you. So go."

Maddy swallowed hard, her eyes flitting from Skye to Lucas to the group of armed Sixers. Skye reached out and shoved Maddy as lightly as she could towards the residential cabins. "Go."

"I'll come back with help, ok?" whispered Maddy, wringing her hands together. Skye nodded hurriedly, pushing her away. Maddy scurried off towards the cabins, casting worried glances back at Skye until she disappeared around the corner. Skye exhaled, turning to face Lucas. She struggled to keep her legs from shaking, though it proved to be a nearly impossible feat.

Skye studied Lucas's face. As she looked into his eyes, Skye realized why she found them so captivating. Lucas's eyes reminded Skye of a peacock feather; it wasn't the eye of the feather that interested her, but the rich, jade-green color surrounding it. Skye snapped out of her reverie, remembering that the jade-eyed man was a psycho.

Lucas took a few swaggering steps forward, one hand resting on his gun strap. "Did you miss me, my dear sister?"

His gravelly voice and unforgiving eyes were all it took for Skye to realize that it was not going to end well. Her eyes searched the devastated colony for someplace to hide, but found that all escape routes were covered by Sixers. With a deep breath, Skye decided to play it off cool. It had worked last time, hadn't it?  
>"I wouldn't say 'missed'," said Skye, struggling to keep her voice steady. But looking at Lucas Taylor, after he had detained and was probably going to kill the man who raised her like his own, it was hard for Skye to keep her cool. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see my <em>dear<em> brother again until hell broke loose in Terra Nova."

Lucas's eyes narrowed dangerously. He jerked his head at the Sixer near Skye, who grabbed her by the arms and dragged her towards Lucas. Lucas reached forward and placed a hand under Skye's chin, tilting her face upward.

"I warned you," he said, his voice low. "I told you that I would not be so forgiving if you betrayed me again. And I don't go back on my word."

Fear flickered in Skye's eyes, but it was quickly distinguished by her rage. Lucas's mouth twisted into a smirk when he detected her anger. He fixed his gaze on the Sixer. "Take her to the Brig."

* * *

><p>The first thing that crossed Skye's mind when she was chained to a post in the Brig was that she had no hope anymore. The one thing that allowed Skye to help overtake the Sixers last time was Lucas's affection, but that was now gone. Skye squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the frustrated tears that threatened to fall.<p>

"Skye?"

Skye squinted through the darkness to see Taylor chained to a post across from her, Jim Shannon by his side. She felt as though a large burden had been taken off her shoulders; at least they were still alive.

"Commander," said Skye, internally wincing as the words came out as a whimper. She could see Taylor's worry-filled eyes from the distance and felt a pang of remorse flow through her heart. If she hadn't helped the Sixers in the first place, Lucas would have never been able to get the Portal open both ways and none of this would have happened.

"Skye, what're you doing in here?" asked Taylor, almost angrily. "Why didn't you hide?"

"I… I came looking for you, and Lucas found me," said Skye, cringing at how stupid her words sounded. She had been completely careless. If she had hid, she might have been able to help Taylor and Shannon escape.

"Lucas sent you to the Brig?" asked Shannon, almost incredulously. Skye nodded, biting at her chapped lips.

"He wasn't too happy about the whole betrayal thing," said Skye. Taylor's head shot up again, his eyes surveying Skye's suspiciously. Skye quickly backtracked. "Not that I care, it's just that I would have been able to help if I was on his good side."

Skye watched Taylor and Shannon from across the Brig, her face set in a deep frown. "What does he have in mind for us?"

"For you, I'm not sure," replied Taylor. "He's planning on a public execution for me and Shannon here."

"A public execution?" repeated Skye, her eyes widening. "But… wait… what?"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of it," reassured Shannon, casting an accusing glance towards Taylor. "We'll think of something."

Skye's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, allowing her to see into the corners of the Brig. A figure was curled around a post a few metres away from her. "W-who's that?"

Shannon exhaled heavily, his frown deepening. "Josh."

Skye's eyes widened and travelled back to the limp figure. She tried to get up, but the chains on her wrists didn't allow her to move much. "Dammit! Is he okay?"

"I think so," replied Shannon, watching his son with worried eyes. "He's just unconscious. The Sixers pulled him out of the bar first, even before Boylan."

"He was on the top of Lucas's list of people to send to the Brig, along with Shannon and me," said Taylor, looking over at Josh sympathetically. He turned his gaze back to Skye, his expression imperceptible. "Any idea why?"

Skye blushed furiously, thankful that the darkness covered her red cheeks. "It's because Josh and I… because we're close. It's my fault."

"No, don't say that," said Shannon reassuringly. "This isn't your fault. None of us saw this coming."

"Speaking of which, why is their army so big?" asked Skye, looking directly at Taylor. Taylor tensed.

"It seems that Lucas found a way to communicate with 2149 again," grunted Taylor. "He must have asked for more men."

Skye leaned her head against the post, exhaling heavily. Of course Lucas had found a way to ruin Terra Nova again. For a moment, Skye regretted not shooting Lucas in the head so that he couldn't magically come back to life. But recalling the days of guilt she felt after shooting Taylor's son, Skye realized that the only reason she wasn't traumatized after shooting Lucas was because she knew deep down that he didn't die. When Skye brought her head back up again, she found Shannon watching her carefully. She looked back quizzically, her eyes flitting from Taylor, who was hard at thought, to Shannon.

"I still can't believe that he would send you here…" Shannon thought aloud, his forehead scrunching. Skye looked down at the ground. Though Taylor was OTG when the Sixers last took over, Shannon wasn't. He knew how much more freedom Skye got than the rest of Terra Nova, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Lucas had a thing for her.

"Ugh…"

The three looked into the corner of the Brig, where Josh was starting to stir. Skye attempted to get up again, forgetting that she was chained. Frustrated, she punched at the metal post, gritting her teeth as spasms of pain travelled up her fist.

"Josh?" Shannon called, peering past the posts. Josh lifted his head groggily, clutching at the post to stay upright.

"Are we in the Brig?" asked Josh, rubbing his eyes with his fist. He suddenly looked over at Skye, his mouth dropping open. "Skye! What're you doing here?"

"It seems that Lucas got to her a bit after he threw us in here," responded Taylor, his voice bitter. Josh's eyes widened.

"_Lucas _sent you here?" asked Josh, just as incredulous as his father had been. "But doesn't he…"

Josh's voice faltered as Taylor looked up. Skye sighed. "Yeah. So we thought. But I did shoot him twice, so I guess that doesn't apply anymore."

"After he smashed your head on the hood of a rover," said Josh sourly. "I'd say you're even."

Skye frowned as Josh's words sunk in. He was right. Lucas didn't even bother to check if she was alright after he rammed her head into the rover's hood. Maybe Lucas had never cared for her the way he made it seem. Maybe she was just another one of the toys at his disposal.

"Well, we can't sit here forever," said Skye, pulling at the chains to distract herself from her thoughts. "So, Commander, what's the plan? How're we going to get out of here?"

Taylor and Shannon exchanged looks, both their eyebrows raised. Shannon turned back to Skye. "There's a slight problem."

Skye frowned. "What?"

Taylor looked down at his body, and Skye's eyes narrowed when she realized that Taylor or Shannon hadn't moved since she woke up. "It's some sort of numbing injection. Lucas's creation, I expect."

"A numbing injection?" repeated Josh, his eyebrows rising. "Shouldn't that be wearing off by now?"

"More like a disabling injection," sighed Shannon, glancing warily at his useless body. "And by the feel of it, this isn't wearing off any time soon."

"And Lucas will have someone inject you again," said Skye, squeezing her eyes shut. "I wouldn't be surprised if Josh and I were next."

"Unless…" Josh's voice faded. The three looked at him questioningly, prodding him to continue. Josh bit his lower lip, staying silent.

"Unless?" repeated Skye, her voice impatient. Josh looked straight into her eyes, and Skye could see that he had a plan.

"Unless you happened to fall ill."

* * *

><p>Author Again: Omg I can't even tell you how excited I am for the next chapter... but I'll give you a hint. There's going to be more of a character whose name starts with an L and ends with an "ucas"<p>

I'll probably post that chapter before the end of today if all goes well :)


	3. Effortless

Author's Note: Wow! I'm dying here from typing continuously, but there was so much plot to get through. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The more Skye thought about Josh's plan, the more it made sense. There was a big chance that Lucas's old affections would be triggered by her being sick, and he might take her out of the Brig. That would leave Skye the perfect opportunity to find a way to break Taylor, Shannon and Josh out of the Brig before they were executed. By the time a Sixer came down to the Brig to give the prisoners their food, the plan had been straightened out.<p>

"Hey!" shouted Josh, the veins in his neck popping out from the strain. The Sixer looked back at him, his expression bored. "Skye's sick, she needs a doctor!"

The Sixer looked over at Skye, who was huddled on her side with her eyes closed. "She'll survive."

"She needs a doctor," repeated Shannon, his expression grave. "She must have gotten hit in her stomach when your people brought her down here."

The Sixer raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. Skye let out a whimper for effect, clutching at her stomach. Josh gestured at Skye, his eyes wide.

"If she dies from internal bleeding, it's going to be on your hands. Do you really think Lucas is going to be happy about that?"

The Sixer paused, looking from Skye to Josh to Shannon and Taylor. Taylor exhaled loudly, getting impatient. "Get Lucas. That won't kill you, will it?"

The Sixer hesitated for a moment, his eyes on Skye. Skye threw out her hands, holding her body up, and began to cough. The dry, hacking cough resonated throughout the Brig, emphasizing Taylor's words. The Sixer groaned. "Fine. But try anything funny, and I swear I'll shoot every last one of you. I don't care if Lucas wants a public execution or not."

The Sixer stormed out of the Brig, slamming the door behind him. The four prisoners sat in silence for a few moments in case the Sixer returned.

"Good work, Skye," whispered Shannon, breaking the silence. Skye looked up, her eyes lingering on Taylor. Taylor finally caught her eye and nodded. Though it was barely noticeable, it sent sparks of hope through Skye's heart.

The door flew open almost seconds later, banging against the wall behind it. Skye quickly dropped her head, wrapping her arms around her stomach again. Through the tiny slit her eyelids allowed, Skye saw Lucas walk into the Brig. He ignored his father and Shannon and walked straight over to Skye.

Skye's heart began to beat rapidly as Lucas crouched beside her. She felt his rough hand against her cheek and had to fight against her instinct to pull away from the scorching heat that exuded from his skin. Skye let out another whimper, tucking her head in.

"Karma hurts, doesn't it, Bucket?" Lucas's ever-groggy voice tickled Skye's eardrums, reminding her fleetingly about her dream that morning. She couldn't believe what had happened since that morning, when all she had been worrying about was whether Taylor had forgiven her or not.

Skye bit back her retort, deciding that playing the damsel in distress might pull out some more sympathy from Lucas. With a deep breath, reminding herself that it was for the greater good, Skye wrapped her fingers around Lucas's hand and squeezed lightly. She felt him freeze under her touch and wondered momentarily if she had done the wrong thing.

"Rogers!" barked Lucas suddenly, causing Skye to jump. Lucas rubbed his free thumb against the back of Skye's hand as Rogers, the Sixer who came with the food, entered the Brig. Lucas tugged at Skye's chains, and Rogers pulled out a key and unlocked Skye from the post. With one swift motion, Lucas scooped Skye effortlessly off the ice-cold floor and carried her towards the door of the Brig. He stopped before exiting, turning around to face his father.

"Rogers," called Lucas, his voice eerily calm. Rogers rushed to Lucas's side, reminding Skye of a dog. "Inject those two again. I don't trust them."

"Lucas, you're making the same mistakes over and over again," called Taylor as Lucas turned to leave. "Your mother would be – "

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Lucas stormed over to Taylor, shouting directly into his father's face. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER."

Skye opened her eyes and glanced at Taylor, signaling him to stay quiet. Taylor opened his mouth to retort, but Shannon reached over and tapped Taylor's shoulder, reminding him to stick to the plan. Taylor sighed and looked past Lucas, his eyes glazing over. Skye peered over at Josh, who looked worried. Even though the plan had been his idea, Skye knew how much he didn't like the idea of Skye being alone with Lucas. Before Skye could try to somehow reassure him, Lucas whisked her out of the Brig.

Skye kept her eyes closed for effect, but judging by the sounds of whirring rovers and triumphant Sixers, she knew that she was out of the Brig and on her way to the medic center. Lucas suddenly stopped, apparently distracted.

"Did you finally kill the Tate girl?" Mira's voice. Skye felt Lucas tense, his arms tightening around her body. Mira scoffed. "Of course not. I'm telling you, Lucas, she's no good. It's because of her that I can't see my daughter."

"Leave her out of it, Mira," growled Lucas, holding Skye so close that she could hear his heart beating through his chest. Skye pressed her lips together slightly as she was pulled into Lucas's rock-hard abs, resisting the urge to punch him in the stomach to see how hard they were. She heard Mira's stomping footsteps fading as she walked away, and she exhaled with relief.

Suddenly, a stroke of brilliance hit Skye like lightening. Lucas was being uncharacteristically protective, almost as though his affection was slowly returning. What if Skye could convince Lucas to keep Commander Taylor, Shannon and Josh alive?

"Lucas…" moaned Skye, cringing at how sexual her voice sounded. She reminded herself that she was supposed to be in pain, and scrunched her face to sell her act. She could feel Lucas's eyes piercing through her closed eyelids, and tried her best to stay in character.

"What, Bucket?" Lucas's tone was teasing, but Skye could hear the worry behind the humor. Skye grabbed a fistful of Lucas's shirt, pulling him close enough to hear her. She could feel his hot breath against her face and resisted the urge to push him away.

"You ne… you need to keep…" Skye swallowed hard, her head rolling back. Lucas brought the crook of his elbow up to support her head, pulling her even closer to his body. "You need to keep T… Taylor and Shannon alive. Y… you need them."

Skye could have sworn she heard Lucas's heart stop for a moment. "Why would I need them? I have no use for them."

"They're the only ones who know…" started Skye, but she didn't have another lie to feed Lucas so she let her body fall limp.

"Bucket," Lucas shook Skye, trying to revive her. "Buck – Skye! Skye, stay with me!"

Skye almost opened her eyes when she heard Lucas call her 'Skye', but the burden of keeping Taylor and Shannon alive was too heavy to drop. She could feel Lucas's panic as he began to sprint towards the medic center as if her body was as light as a teddy bear.

"Shannon!" shouted Lucas as he burst into the medic center. Skye felt him run over to what must have been the beds at the back of the center, and Lucas put her down as gently as possible.

"Skye?" Dr. Shannon ran over to Skye's bed, placing a hand over hers. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she was complaining about stomach pains and she suddenly stopped moving."

Skye could feel Dr. Shannon analyze her frozen body, and a shot of panic ran though Skye's mind when she realized that she had no way to explain everything to Dr. Shannon if Lucas hung around.

"We're going to have to run a full body scan," said Dr. Shannon, putting her Plex down on the bed. "You'll have to leave; we're going to need to take off her shirt."

Skye waited for the sound of Lucas's retreating footsteps, but they didn't come. After a long moment of hesitation, Lucas sighed. "Have someone inform me as soon as she's awake."

"Of course," replied Dr. Shannon, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Skye fought the urge to smirk as she waited for Lucas to leave. A minute later, Dr. Shannon leaned over Skye. "He's gone."

Skye sat up, her eyebrows raised. "How did you know?"

"I'm a doctor, Skye," said Dr. Shannon, a sad smile on her face. "So what's going on?"

"Lucas was planning a public execution for the Commander, Mr. Shannon and Josh BUT – " Skye rushed on as Dr. Shannon's eyes widened. "He's not going to anymore."

"W-Why?" asked Dr. Shannon, her eyebrows creasing with confusion.

"I told Lucas that he needed them for something," said Skye, brushing a few loose hairs off her face. "But I couldn't come up with what he needed them for, so I decided that it was the right moment to tragically faint."

Dr. Shannon chuckled softly, bringing a smile on Skye's face. Skye couldn't imagine how hard it was for Dr. Shannon to think straight, knowing that her husband and son's lives were on the line. Skye rubbed her eyes, realizing how tired she was. "So what're we going to tell Lucas?"

"Well," said Dr. Shannon, tapping at her Plex. "Your spleen and liver were compressed by some sort of force that caused bleeding inside the organ. The lining of the organs were also torn, and you won't be able to walk for another week."

"Sounds serious," said Skye, grinning. "I can find a way to get to the Brig tonight and break them out. And Lucas has them on some sort of injection that disables their bodies, so I'll have to do something about that."

"You need to be careful," Dr. Shannon put her Plex down and put a hand on Skye's shoulder. "If Lucas finds out that you aren't hurt…"

"Don't worry about me," replied Skye, waving her hand airily. "But I need your help."

* * *

><p>"We're in," whispered Skye, pushing the door to the Brig open. Dr. Shannon followed close behind her, holding bottles filled with reversers for strong anesthesia. They had broken into the Brig by having Mark distract the Sixers while they swiped a security card off one of them and snuck into the Brig.<p>

"Skye?" Taylor squinted through the darkness with disbelief. "Is that you? How did you get back in here?"

"Elisabeth?" Shannon's voice sounded hopeful yet disapproving at the same time. Dr. Shannon hurried into the room, crouched beside Taylor and Shannon and began to unpack the bottles.

"He completely bought it," said Skye, surprising herself as the words dawned on her. Persuading Lucas to get her out of the Brig had been effortless. "And I even convinced him to keep you three alive for the night. I told him that you and Mr. Shannon knew about something that he needed."

"Good girl," said Taylor, his voice so fatherly that Skye felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "What did you tell him you had?"

"Dr. Shannon told him that I had a squished spleen and liver, and that I won't be able to walk for another week."

"Josh, were you injected?" asked Dr. Shannon suddenly, peering over at Josh in the corner. Josh shook his head, his eyes on Skye. Skye looked up to meet his gaze.

"I knew it," muttered Josh, pressing his lips together. "I knew that Lucas would come running."

Skye walked over to Josh and pulled out a pair of pliers to free him from the chains. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as the three of you escape tonight."

Taylor began to shake his arm slowly as the reverser started to take effect. Dr. Shannon plunged the last injection into Jim's arm and stuffed the empty bottles back into the bag. "You'll be able to move again in a few minutes, but we don't have much time."

"You two need to go straight back to the medic center," said Shannon, his eyes wide. "You can't risk getting caught, especially since Skye isn't supposed to be able to walk."

"Shannon's right," agreed Taylor, stretching out his legs. He held out his wrists for Skye to break the chains. "We'll manage to get out of Terra Nova."

Skye clipped the chains off Taylor's wrists, biting her lip nervously. "Are you sure? What if you get caught?"

"He won't kill us," said Taylor confidently, looking Skye in the eyes. "Not after you told him he'd need us."

"It's time to go," said Dr. Shannon, looking down at her watch. "Mark won't be able to keep them busy any longer."

Skye clipped the last chain off Shannon's ankle and tucked the pliers away in her pocket. She followed Taylor and Shannon out the door, Josh close at her side. She looked up at Josh out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure how she felt about Josh anymore. Sure, his jealousy of Lucas was flattering, but it didn't seem as though he had gotten over Kara yet.

Thankfully, Mark seemed to still be on top of things. Skye turned away as Dr. Shannon leaned in to kiss her husband goodbye, feeling embarrassed. Josh wheeled around to face her, his expression serious.

"Be careful," said Josh, taking Skye's hands in his. "I wish there was some other way."

"But there isn't," replied Skye, pulling her hands out of Josh's. She didn't know why she did it, and covered it up by rushing him. "Now go! Before you all get caught."

Taylor, Shannon and Josh took off for the marketplace, where the gates could easily be accessed from. Skye watched them fade into the darkness, and she could have sworn that she actually felt some sort of pain in her chest as though her heart was breaking.

* * *

><p>Author Again: :O well, what if they don't make it out? Skye and Dr. Shannon won't know until the next morning! I've already written half of the next chapter, I couldn't help it :). I'll be posting that tomorrow<p> 


	4. Careless

Author's Note: This may be my most favorite chapter so far, because it involves a lot of Lucas. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Let me go, Doc, or your daughters are next."<p>

"I'm telling you, Skye needs her rest!"

Skye frowned, still half-asleep. She brought her fists up to her eyes, rubbing the minimal sleep she had gotten from them. Remembering where she was all of a sudden, Skye's eyes shot open. Lucas was trying to get to Skye's bed, but Dr. Shannon was standing in his way holding the same protective stance she had that morning. Looking swiftly at the clock, Skye realized that it was three in the morning; only half an hour after they had helped Taylor, Shannon and Josh escape.

"There. She's awake," Lucas's eyes found Skye's, who quickly sobered her expression to look as sick as possible. Dr. Shannon turned around and looked apologetically at Skye as if to say 'I tried'. Skye blinked twice, letting her know that it was okay.

Lucas walked over to Skye, his captivating eyes narrowing. He seated himself on Skye's bed as close as he could without touching her, which made Skye raise her eyebrows. Lucas looked deep into Skye's eyes as though he was trying to read her soul. "So. You helped them escape the Brig."

"Who?" asked Skye, raising her eyebrows innocently. Lucas suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Skye's face in his hand.

"I know you helped them escape," growled Lucas, ignoring Skye's attempts to free herself from his hold. "Where are they?"

"Hey!"

In a flash, Dr. Shannon pushed Lucas off the bed and stood between him and Skye. Her expression was remarkably brave, seeing as she was facing a man with a gun. "Whatever you did to her yesterday, it gave her a damaged spleen and liver, resulting in internal bleeding and her inability to walk for another week. This is the first time she's woken up since you dropped her off; I've been with her all night!"

Lucas leapt up off the floor and grabbed the front of Dr. Shannon's lab coat, his voice dangerously low. "_Never_ try that again, Doc."

Dr. Shannon squirmed under Lucas's grip, but didn't move away from Skye's bed. Lucas motioned for the Sixers at the front of the medic center, and they pulled Dr. Shannon away, much to Skye's dismay. Lucas brushed off his shirt, ignoring Dr. Shannon's cries. His piercing gaze turned back to Skye, pinning her. "Did the Doc help too? Was she the one that got you to the Brig?"

Skye widened her eyes, both for the act and out of fear for Dr. Shannon. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes in return. He sat down on Skye's bed again, watching her intently. "So you have no idea that my – excuse me, _our_ – father, Shannon and Shannon's boy escaped last night?"

"Escaped? As in got out of Terra Nova?" asked Skye, trying her best to look shocked. Lucas pressed his lips together and continued to watch Skye, otherwise expressionless. Skye's mouth dropped open. "They actually got out, didn't they?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Skye could see that the Sixers had let Dr. Shannon continue with her work, but she was lurking around a patient just close enough so that she could hear the conversation. Lucas's frown twisted into a taunting smirk. "Hm. Well, that just gives me an excuse to kill them faster. Hunt them down like the dogs they are."

Skye wet her dry lips, preparing herself to lie once again. "I told you, you need them."

Lucas scoffed, reaching over to tuck a strand of Skye's hair behind her ear. Skye froze, waiting for him to pull his hand away. Lucas just moved his hand down to her cheek and kept it there. "Humor me, Bucket. Why would that be?"

Skye pulled away, letting his hand drop onto her lap. She then scrunched her forehead, pretending to remember even though her plan was set. "I'm not really sure, but I overheard Commander Taylor talking about how his and Mr. Shannon's heartbeat and retina scans were needed to make the portal work both ways again."

Lucas's forehead scrunched to match Skye's. "That's impos – "

Skye cheered silently in her head as she saw the possibility dawn on Lucas's face. He looked back at her, and she quickly attained a serious expression. Lucas's face suddenly hardened. "You'd better not be lying to me again, Bucket."

"Would I lie to you?" asked Skye, reaching up to stroke the side of Lucas's face teasingly. As an afterthought, she added, "_Brother_?"

Something dangerous flitted through Lucas's eyes. He quickly grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his. "You're lucky we aren't alone right now, Bucket."

Skye's heart began to beat faster, and she pulled her hand out of his, putting it under her blanket. Lucas's smirk widened suddenly, as though he had just thought of something. "Alright, then. I'll just have to have a little more fun killing the Shannon boy. You don't have an excuse for him, do you?"

Skye could almost feel her blood chilling as she realized her mistake. How could she have been so careless? She looked up to meet Lucas's triumphant eyes. "Lucas…"

"What will you offer me this time, sister?" Lucas crooned, leaning in so far that his nose brushed against Skye's cheek. Skye turned beet-red as she remembered the first time she had asked Lucas to spare Josh's life.

_"Let Josh go. I'll give you whatever you want, just let him go."_

_ Lucas took both of Skye's hands in his, knowing that she was in no place to pull away. She looked down at the ground so that Lucas couldn't see her tear-filled eyes. Lucas loosened one of his hands to tilt her face upwards, looking down into her eyes. "What should I ask for from one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen?"_

_ Lucas leaned down to press his lips against Skye's forehead, and could feel her shaking under his touch. He let out a heaving sigh, knowing that he couldn't ask for what he truly wanted. "Don't die from fright, Bucket. I just want one simple little thing."_

_ Skye bit her lip involuntarily, oblivious to what that did to Lucas's mind. "What?"_

_ Lucas leaned down until his lips were brushing Skye's ear. "I'm not sure when, but at some point in our lives I am going to ask you a question. And you must answer yes."_

_ Skye blinked, shocked at Lucas's painless condition. "That's all?"_

_ Lucas chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest and vibrating against Skye. "Don't tempt me, Bucket."_

_ Skye quickly pulled away. "Okay. Just don't kill Josh."_

_ "Don't worry," replied Lucas, his voice bitter. "I won't kill your boyfriend."_

_ "He's not my boyfriend!" snapped Skye, turning on her heel to leave. Lightning-quick, Lucas grabbed Skye from behind, pulling her back in._

_ "In that case, I want one more thing," Lucas spun Skye around in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. _

Skye shook herself out of her memory, turning even redder when she realized that Lucas was watching her with a seductive tilt to his lips. She looked down at her blanket, willing herself to open her mouth and say something to save Josh.

"Don't worry, Bucket," said Lucas, lifting himself off Skye's bed. "We can make another deal when I return."

Skye raised her eyebrows curiously, not wanting to have to ask where he was going. Lucas's expression hardened. "I'm going to hunt down our runaways, and bring them back."

Just as Lucas turned to go, Skye got a sudden rush of courage. "Oh, one more thing."

Lucas turned around, tilting his head to a side and watching Skye almost teasingly. Skye narrowed her eyes, much like Lucas did. "Don't _ever_ threaten Dr. Shannon again."

Lucas's expression morphed into a devilish grin as he walked back to Skye's bed. He leaned down and took Skye's face in his hands again. "Now, Bucket, you're in no position to be threatening me."

Skye slapped his hand away, but Lucas just bent down further to whisper in her ear. "The things I could do to you…"

Skye flinched as Lucas's hot breath brushed over her ear. That must have been the most sexual thing Lucas had ever said to Skye, at least verbally. Lucas kissed Skye's cheek chastely before straightening with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Sweet dreams, Bucket."

Skye's eyebrows creased with worry and fear as Lucas turned to go. She wondered why Lucas insisted on terrorizing her, and if she had done a good enough job of convincing him to keep Taylor, Shannon and Josh alive. As soon as Lucas left the medic center with the Sixers, Dr. Shannon rushed over to Skye's bed.

"That was amazing, Skye," said Dr. Shannon, looking sincere. Skye could see by her slightly embarrassed expression that she had overheard the last bit of their conversation, but decided not to mention it. "I really think he bought it."

Skye pulled herself into a seated position. "I have to find a way to go with them. I can promise that Lucas is going to put Terra Nova on lockdown, and this might be my last chance to communicate with Taylor."

"It's too dangerous," insisted Dr. Shannon, shaking her head. "You're supposed to be in bed for another week. How are you going to explain things if Lucas catches you?"

"I don't know," replied Skye, pressing her lips together. "But I know that I have to try."

* * *

><p>Skye was cramped uncomfortably at the very back of Lucas's rover, her arms wrapped around a metal can. While he was ordering the Sixers around, she managed to draw a stripe on the top of Lucas's rover with reflective paint so Taylor would know which rover she was in. She had just managed to crawl into the rover when Lucas let out a bellowing "Move out!"<p>

Lucas slammed the rover door behind him, making Skye jump. From the sounds of it, Lucas was riding with another Sixer, meaning that Mira had stayed behind to make sure that Taylor didn't try to communicate. Skye tried her best not to breathe too loud, but she knew that any noise she made would be drowned out by the loud humming of the rovers.

"Have the troops replaced their bullets with the darts?" asked Lucas from the front seat, catching Skye's attention. He was planning on shooting with some sort of dart, meaning that he had bought Skye's story.

"Yeah, they've all been changed," replied the Sixer alertly. "Why are we shooting at them with darts again?"

There was a long pause, and Skye could hear the Sixer recoil slightly, possibly at the expression on Lucas's face. "Turns out we need them."

The Sixer didn't press on, so the rest of the ride was in silence. Lucas's pager beeped frequently, and he picked it up to answer in a low voice, leaving Skye to wonder what she was going to do if Taylor wasn't prepared.

Suddenly, the rover jerked to a stop. Skye heard Lucas and the Sixer move around and resisted the urge to peek over the seat. Lucas pushed the rover door open. "What the hell is going on up there?"

The Sixer followed him, leaving Skye alone in the back of the rover. Taking her chance, Skye leapt over the seat and jumped out the open door, getting ready to sprint for the forest. Someone grabbed Skye from behind, one hand over her mouth, and yanked her behind Lucas's rover.

"Shh, it's me."

Skye let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Josh's voice. She quickly turned around to face the many rovers behind Lucas's, but the Sixers had all gone to the source of the commotion.

"I'm so glad you're all out, but we don't have much time," whispered Skye, looking up to meet Josh's eyes. "I think I know how to get Terra Nova back in Commander Taylor's control."

Josh frowned, his furrowed brows barely noticeable through the darkness. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I doubt you're going to like it," warned Skye. Josh rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Try me," replied Josh, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Skye bit her lower lip nervously.

"Okay, just remember that I got my idea from you," said Skye, pressing her lips together. Josh narrowed his eyes. "I think that if I can convince Lucas that I… that I'm in love with him – "

"WHAT?" said Josh, loud enough for Skye to clap her hand over his mouth. He winced apologetically, and Skye shot him a glare.

"Sorry, sorry," muttered Josh when Skye removed her hand, looking around nervously. "But that's crazy, Skye, he's a lunatic."

"No, listen," insisted Skye. "I'm sure that I can convince him that I like him back, and then I'll get the freedom I need to help Commander Taylor get Terra Nova back."

"That's a horri – "

"Horribly devious idea. I'm impressed."

Skye and Josh whirled around to find Commander Taylor crouched beside them on the lookout. He looked up at Skye. "Shannon's keeping them busy, but we don't have enough time."

Before she could think, Skye pulled Commander Taylor into a hug. "I'm so glad you all got out safe."

After a moment of hesitation, Taylor wrapped his arms around Skye. "I'm glad you're safe too, kiddo."

"Commander Taylor approves of my plan," said Skye after she pulled away from Taylor. Josh opened his mouth to argue, but Taylor cut him off.

"It gives us the advantage that we need," said Taylor, his eyes narrowing as his mind began to work at triple-speed. "I'll find a way to contact you, but for now you should hold on to this."

Taylor put a small chip into Skye's hand, about the size of her pinky fingernail. Skye tried to put it in her pocket, but Taylor caught her hand. "No, wear it in your ear at all times. I'll let you know when we'll meet next, and I'll plan a diversion for you to get away."

Skye stuck the chip into her ear, wincing as it almost brushed against her eardrum. Suddenly, Taylor pushed Skye towards the rover. "Quick, they're coming back! Get in!"

"Wait, Skye, be careful!" whispered Josh, his voice sharp with worry. Taylor grabbed Josh by the elbow and pulled him into the forest, out of sight. Skye jumped into the front seat of the rover and managed to scramble over the seat just as Lucas approached the rover.

Skye's breath caught in her throat when Lucas didn't get into the rover right away. He seemed to be circling the rover, looking for something. She pressed a hand over her heart, afraid that Lucas would be able to hear it hammering away through her chest. Suddenly, the chip in Skye's ear crackled, making her jump. Lucas slammed a hand against the rover, setting Skye's heart racing even faster. "Bucket! I know you're here somewhere. I can smell your shampoo."

Skye's mouth dropped open in disbelief. He memorized the smell of her shampoo? That was easily the creepiest thing she had ever heard of. She shrank back into the rover, trying to move as little as possible. Suddenly, Lucas poked his head into the rover and his eyes caught Skye's curly brown hair.

"Bucket."

Skye looked up, her eyes wide. "I… I just…"

Lucas leaned against the rover, crossing his arms over his chest just as Josh had a few moments earlier. "Go on. You just…"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill Josh," said Skye quickly, remembering to stay as still as possible seeing as she wasn't supposed to be able to walk. Lucas rolled his eyes, something Skye had never seen him do. He leaned over the seat and picked Skye up despite her cries.

"Put me down!" snapped Skye, slapping at Lucas's arms. He shot her a glare, silencing her attempts to get free. He set Skye down on the seat and grabbed a rope from a compartment. Skye glowered at him as he tied her wrists together, just as he had been tied up by her when he was ambushed.

"I guess it's a good thing you tagged along," said Lucas mildly, brushing a lock of Skye's hair behind her ear, the one with the chip in it. "If you came to communicate with our father, he can't be far."

"They're around here somewhere, boys!" called Lucas, signaling the Sixers. Skye tried not to show her concern as Lucas turned back to her. After studying her face for a moment, Lucas reached forward and untucked the lock of hair from behind Skye's ear.

"It looks better out."

* * *

><p>Author Again: Gaah, I love this couple so much :3 and I really wanted to show how Elisabeth was there for Skye, so I hope I got that right! I don't think I'll be done the next chapter by tomorrow, seeing as I have a lot of homework, but it'll be up in a few days :)<p> 


	5. Joyless

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, it's the longest chapter I've ever written. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Skye had been sitting in the backseat of the rover for what felt like hours. Lucas had left a few Sixers behind in case Taylor decided to come back, leaving Skye with no way to warn Taylor seeing as the chip only worked one way. She was left with no choice but to stare at the roof of the rover, wondering if they had gotten away.<p>

Rogers, the Sixer from the Brig, peered into the rover suspiciously every now and then, as if Skye was going to disappear at any second. Skye glared back, getting impatient. "So are we going back any time soon?"

Rogers looked back at Skye for a few moments before turning around and walking away from the rover. Skye groaned, hitting her head against the seat. Suddenly, the Sixers outside began to bristle. Skye looked up to see Lucas headed for his rover, looking a lot like a raging bull. Skye pressed her lips together, preparing for the worst.

"Where did they go?" growled Lucas, grabbing a fistful of Skye's shirt. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at his fist pointedly. Lucas tightened his grip, his knuckles dangerously close to Skye's jugular. "I said, where did they go?"

"For the last time," said Skye, attempting to loosen Lucas's grip. "I have no idea where they are."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Lucas punched the seat beside Skye, making her jump. He furrowed his brows at her fear, taking his hand off her shirt. "I'm not playing, Bucket. Where are they?"

"I. Don't. Know," enunciated Skye, narrowing her eyes. She felt the chip fizz slightly in her ear, as though it was laughing at her blatant lie. Lucas turned around again, slamming the rover door. She could hear his temper tantrum through the thick walls of the rover, and she almost snickered at how temperamental he was. Skye knew how easily he could get the answer out of her, but for some reason Lucas refused to resort to violence.

The rover door opened again, and Lucas got into the driver seat with the same Sixer that rode with him before. The rover whirred to life and took off into the darkness in silence. Skye watched the back of Lucas's head, trying to figure him out. It was going to be hard to pretend that she liked him when he made her feel so awkward. It wasn't that Lucas wasn't attractive; he had a rugged, Tarzan-like appeal to him that couldn't be looked over. But the fact that he hadn't interacted with humans for five years put him off completely. He didn't know how to deal with humanity, leaving him cruel and heartless. Well, almost heartless. Skye didn't know why Lucas had taken a liking to her; she wasn't the prettiest girl in Terra Nova, or the most intelligent. She was actually quite stubborn and hard to deal with, a lot like Lucas himself. But then again, wasn't it opposites that attracted?

The rover pulled into Terra Nova, grunting to a stop in front of Commander Taylor's old fort. Skye looked around, surprised that they were back so quickly. The Sixer jumped out of the rover, possibly to report to Mira, leaving Skye alone in the rover with Lucas. Lucas turned around to face her, his eyes travelling from her tied hands to her irritated expression. His mouth tilted into an arrogant smirk, earning a glare from Skye. He got out of his seat and into the back, leaning over Skye to untie her hands.

"Skye!"

Skye peered past Lucas to see Dr. Shannon running over to the rover. She cursed under her breath; Dr. Shannon didn't know that Lucas hadn't figured out that she lied about her injury. Lucas turned around, looking slightly amused. "So, you helped her on, Doc?"

Dr. Shannon looked slightly confused for a few seconds, but recovered rapidly. "Yes. Yes I did."

Lucas stepped out of the rover, leaving Skye to untie the rest of the ropes herself. He stopped a few inches in front of Dr. Shannon, glaring down at her. "And why would you do that?"

"B-because she's injured, and it's my job to help her get where she needs to get."

"Not if that place is dangerous," growled Lucas, his eyes narrowing. Dr. Shannon pursed her lips, staying right where she was. Lucas turned around to lift Skye off the seat, but Dr. Shannon intervened.

"I can take her inside," said Dr. Shannon, her eyes meeting Skye's. Lucas turned back around to shoot Dr. Shannon the dirtiest look he could muster.

"_You_ can head back to your cabin, where you should be," retorted Lucas, pulling Skye up off the seat. "You wouldn't want to abandon your family, especially since your husband already did."

Skye dug into Lucas's side with her elbow, making him flinch. She looked up at him angelically. "Sorry."

Dr. Shannon watched Lucas warily for a moment before turning to Skye. "I'll meet you back at the center. We're going to have to get you checked again."

Dr. Shannon stalked off towards the medic center, leaving Skye with Lucas once again. Lucas began to follow Dr. Shannon, purposely walking slowly. "That Doc is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Funny, I know a lot of people who'd say the same about you," muttered Skye. Lucas looked down at Skye, raising an eyebrow.

"You're lucky that I care about you, sister. Or you would have been Sixer bait a long time ago."

Skye rolled her eyes, leaning her head back. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she was on her way to bed. Lucas pushed the door to the medic center open with his elbow, and Skye's eyes shot open.

"The door's fixed?" Skye looked back at the door, which had been replaced. Lucas nodded absentmindedly, putting her down when they reached her bed. Skye leaned back against the pillow as soon as she was comfortable, closing her eyes.

"Don't try anything funny, Bucket," warned Lucas, pulling the blanket around Skye's body. "Leroy here is going to be watching you very closely."

Skye's eyes shot open again. Sure enough, a Sixer was standing at the front of the medic center, watching Skye like a hawk. Lucas smirked and turned around to leave. As he exited the center, Dr. Shannon came out from the back room.

"Skye, are you alri – " Dr. Shannon paused when Skye looked pointedly behind her. She turned around to meet the Sixer's suspicious eyes, and she frowned. "Do you mind? I'm going to have to do a full check."

"I can't go anywhere," replied Leroy curtly, standing at attention. "Taylor's orders."

"Well I'm sure _Lucas_'s orders don't involve invading personal space," snapped Dr. Shannon, gesturing towards the back room. Skye could hear the annoyance in her voice at Leroy calling Lucas 'Taylor'. "If you don't mind…"

The Sixer watched Skye and Dr. Shannon apprehensively for a few moments before retreating to the back room. Dr. Shannon leaned over Skye, Plex in hand. "How did it go?"

"I saw them," breathed Skye as quietly as she could. "And I think we have a plan."

* * *

><p>Skye shot up in bed, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She cringed as daylight hit her face and brought her hands up to rub her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she found Lucas sitting on a stool beside her bed.<p>

"Morning," said Lucas calmly, looking up to lock eyes with Skye. Skye furrowed her brows, confused.

"What're you doing here?" asked Skye, looking around for Dr. Shannon. To Skye's surprise, Dr. Shannon was standing behind Lucas looking unusually civil.

"Thought I'd see you before you get discharged," replied Lucas, leaning back slightly in his stool. Skye narrowed her eyes at his slight hostility. "Doctor Shannon let me in early today."

Skye raised an eyebrow and looked up at Dr. Shannon, who widened her eyes slightly to let Skye know that she was going along with the plan. The night before, Skye had managed to spit out her idea and the deal with the chip before falling asleep sitting up. Dr. Shannon's reaction had been similar to Josh's in the sense that she didn't think that it was safe, but she agreed that it was Skye's choice. Skye, however, didn't remember it being a part of the plan for Dr. Shannon to get all buddy-buddy with Lucas.

"Since we did the emergency surgery overnight, you're free to go in a few minutes," said Dr. Shannon. Skye looked from Lucas to Dr. Shannon for a moment before catching on.

"Oh, right. The surgery," said Skye lamely, looking down so that her eyes wouldn't give her away.

"Dr. Shannon? Can you have a look at this?"

Dr. Shannon jumped slightly and bustled off towards the back room in the direction of the voice. Skye pressed her lips together and looked up at Lucas, waiting for him to say something.

"So…" started Skye when Lucas stayed silent. "Did you have any luck with finding them?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "No. But Mira's going to scour the forest at noon today."

Skye tried to look indifferent, but it was hard not to scoff. There was no chance that Taylor had decided to stick around after the ambush the day before. 'At least they're safe', thought Skye.

"So who's going to take over until she comes back?" asked Skye, trying to prompt conversation. Lucas threw Skye a look as though accusing her of being stupid. Skye shook her head, turning slightly red. "That was a dumb question. You. Of course."

"Nervous, Bucket?" Lucas shot Skye a coy wink, sending tingles of embarrassment running through Skye's body.

"No," snapped Skye, sucking in her flaming cheeks. "Why would I be nervous?"

"You tell me, _sister_," Lucas moved closer to Skye, dabbing at his lower lip with his tongue. Skye tried not to look at Lucas's lips, but instead found herself lost in his hypnotic eyes. "I still don't believe that you would sneak into my rover while you were sick just to check up on me."

"Why is that so unbelievable?" asked Skye, crossing her legs under the covers. "I was just looking out for my dear brother."

Lucas shook his head, smiling slightly. "Well, I'm pretty sure we can leave now."

"We?"

"You didn't think you were walking home alone after being sick, did you, Bucket?" asked Lucas. Skye narrowed her eyes when she caught his tone. He was talking down to her, something she despised.

Dr. Shannon came out of the back room with her Plex. "Skye, you're free to go. Just… be careful."

Skye looked up to meet Dr. Shannon's eyes and saw the worry in them. Skye nodded reassuringly before letting Lucas usher her out of bed.

"Hey, Lucas?" started Skye meekly as she walked out of the medic center behind Lucas. She bit her lip at how foreign his name sounded coming out of her lips. Lucas looked over at her, intrigued. "I'm glad you dropped by. And… thanks for walking me home."

Lucas smirked, looking straight ahead again. "Very funny, Bucket."

Skye raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't… never mind."

They walked to Skye's cabin in silence, ignoring the looks they got from the other residents of Terra Nova. Skye looked down at the ground, wondering what they thought of the old Sixer spy walking around with Lucas Taylor himself.

"Here we are," muttered Lucas, halting to a stop in front of Skye's cabin. Skye opened her mouth to ask how Lucas knew where she lived, but closed it again as she thought of how he would respond.

Skye walked up the stairs of her porch, stopping before the front door. "Have fun being Commander."

Skye bit back a resentful 'for now', knowing that it wouldn't help her act much. Lucas shot Skye an arrogant smirk but didn't respond as he turned around to walk back. With a roll of her eyes, Skye pushed her front door open.

"Mom?" Skye shut the door behind her, peering into her house like a stranger. Deborah was nowhere to be seen, so Skye decided to go into the kitchen to grab something to eat. When she reached the counter, Skye found a note pinned down with a bright orange Terra Nova fruit.

_Skye,_

_ I'm so sorry that I'm not home right now. Elisabeth told me everything that has been going on, and I came to visit you this morning but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back from work tonight, so we'll talk more then._

_ Love you lots,_

_ Mom_

Skye bit into the sweet fruit, setting the letter down on the counter. Her mother had been smart enough to not include any details on the note, in case the Sixers or Lucas decided to walk through. Skye set the fruit down and sighed. She didn't feel comfortable with Lucas being Commander. Imagining Lucas in Taylor's fort gave Skye an uneasy feeling, like putting pebbles in a golden chest.

Skye decided that showering was a good way to clear her head, so she pulled the chip out of her ear and stepped into the shower just like she had a day ago. As she washed the grime of the Brig and her brief trip to the forest out of her hair, Skye wondered what Lucas had done to the fort. Knowing him, he'd have a public burning of it like he wanted a public execution for Taylor, Shannon and Josh. A surge of curiosity ran through Skye's mind, prodding her to do some investigation. And as usual with Skye, the idea began to develop in her head.

By the time Skye had stepped out of the shower, she had already planned to go see if Lucas was at Taylor's fort. She quickly pulled on a lavender-colored t-shirt and a pair of cargo capris, half-dried her hair with a towel and sprinted out of her cabin.

Skye kept her head down as she wove between the cabins so that she wouldn't raise suspicion. When she arrived at the front of Terra Nova, Skye ducked behind one of the pillars of the fort. What was she going to say to him? He wouldn't believe that she was just visiting, seeing as she had seen him an hour ago.

"I guess I'll just wing it," muttered Skye, coming out from behind the pillar before she could change her mind. She strode around the fort, stepping onto the stairs that lead to it. There were about 5 Sixers lined up the stairs, and she was blocked before she could put another foot up.

"I'm going to see Lucas," informed Skye, crossing her arms and looking up confidently. The Sixer looked down at her, not amused.

"He's not in," replied the Sixer curtly, pushing Skye off the stairs. She stepped back up again, shooting the Sixer a look.

"Then I'll leave a note," Skye retorted, pushing past the Sixer and racing up the stairs. If Lucas wasn't in, that gave her the perfect chance to snoop around for Commander Taylor.

"Hey!" the Sixer grabbed the back of Skye's shirt and pulled her down again. The Sixer at the top of the stairs noticed, his eyes widening. Skye recognized him; it was Leroy, from the medic center.

"Wait," called Leroy, holding up a hand. He marched down the stairs, halting in front of Skye.

"I just wanted to leave a note," said Skye innocently. Leroy narrowed his eyes.

"You can leave the message with me," he responded, straightening slightly. Skye's mouth twisted into a smirk, identical to the ones she was so used to seeing on Lucas.

"It's not something I can… publicize," said Skye, stepping up again. She lowered her voice slightly until only Leroy could hear her. "If you know what I mean."

Leroy bristled slightly, and Skye bit back a laugh. "Fine. I'll escort you up."

Skye huffed. That wasn't part of her plan, but it was better than nothing. With a nod, Skye followed Leroy up the stairs to the fort she had been in so many times before. Leroy stood at the door, his arms crossed professionally.

Skye took her time walking towards the desk, wondering how she was going to look through Lucas's files without getting caught by Leroy. She walked behind the desk and saw Lucas's Plex lying on top of the chair. She picked it up abruptly, forgetting about Leroy for a second.

"Hey!" called Leroy, crossing the fort to the desk. Skye raised her hands, putting the Plex back down.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered, her eyes searching the desk for anything important. "I couldn't find any paper."

Leroy sighed heavily. "Here, let me – "

Before Leroy could finish, a sound filled the fort, sending chills running down Skye's spine. It was a human cry, but it barely sounded like one. It sounded like a cross between a wounded animal and a drowning human, the kind of cry that pulled all the joy out of a person, a cry that would never leave Skye's ears.

"W-what the hell was that?" asked Skye, looking in the direction of the cry. It seemed to be coming from behind the door on the wall, echoing through the wood. Skye ran over to the door, trying to pull it open before Leroy caught up.

Before Skye could even touch the door, Leroy grabbed her and pulled her away from the back of the fort altogether. Skye fought back, scratching and growling at Leroy.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Both Skye and Leroy froze, looking towards the entrance. Lucas was leaning against the doorframe looking mildly amused. Skye's eyes narrowed at the same time that Leroy began to babble. "I tried to stop her, but she wanted to leave a note and then the – "

Lucas raised a hand, causing Leroy to stop mid-sentence. Lucas's eyes found Skye's, holding their gaze for what felt like decades. "You really want to know what's in there?"

Skye raised her eyebrows, questioning Lucas's sanity. "Yes!"

Lucas reached into the pocket of his army-green pants and pulled out a single key. He tossed it at Skye, who caught it mid-air. Lucas nodded towards the door, crossing his arms across his chest. "Then go."

Skye didn't hesitate before turning on her heel and marching towards the door. She shoved the key into the hole and thrust the door open, her eyes wide with anticipation.

What Skye found, however, was not what she expected. Her jaw dropped, along with the brass key she had been holding. "Holy sh…"

* * *

><p>Author Again: Who - or what - do you guys think is behind that door? ;) Next chapter will be up on Saturday!<p> 


	6. Hopeless

Author's Note: First of all, LMAOO at EmTheUnicorn's comment, I laughed at that for the longest time x) Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you guys are awesome! :)

* * *

><p>She was curled up in the back corner of the room, chained to the bars of the window like a dog. Her jet-black hair was strewn across her face, out of its usual ponytail. But worst of all, the woman had dark, purplish bruise marks up her legs and arms.<p>

"Lieutenant Washington?" called Skye, gripping onto the doorframe. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had watched Lucas shoot Wash in the face from the residential cabins, too far away to help. She saw the Sixers drag her body away, but it had never occurred to her that Wash might have survived.

Skye began to run towards Wash, but Lucas grabbed her from behind, holding her back. "I don't think so."

"Are you out of your mind?" hissed Skye, twisting around in Lucas's arms to glare up at him. He tightened his grip, his expression unfathomable. Wash squinted through the darkness in Skye's direction.

"Skye?" Wash's voice was more terrified than relieved. "Skye, what're you doing here?"

"I…" Skye looked from Wash to Lucas, confused. "I… we're in Terra Nova, I'm supposed to be here."

"What?" Skye flinched at the sharpness in Wash's voice. Wash struggled to stand up, but fell over at the last second. "Skye, you need to – "

Lucas pulled Skye away from the door, and Leroy slammed the door shut before Wash could finish her sentence. Skye could hear Wash shouting at the door, but her words weren't legible. Skye kicked and shoved at Lucas, trying to get away, but Lucas managed to pull her across the room with one arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Skye, digging her fingernails deep into the skin on Lucas's arm. Lucas growled, tearing Skye off his arm and throwing her at the wall. Skye felt her feet leave the ground as she soared through the air and hit the wall with a sickening thud. She felt her eyes start to black out and struggled as she tried to stay conscious.

Lucas cornered her, a hand planted on the wall on either side of her head. Skye moved back until her head hit the wall, but she could still feel his scorching breath on her skin. "Are you going to try to hurt me again, Bucket?"

Skye narrowed her eyes, anger surging through her veins. "How is Lieutenant Washington still alive? I saw you shoot her."

"One of my inventions," replied Lucas curtly, not an ounce of pride in his voice. "An instant sedative, perfect for enemies that I still need."

"You're SICK!" screamed Skye, tears of frustration pricking at the corners of her eyes. She could see Leroy leaving the fort, obviously convinced that Lucas could handle her. Skye turned her gaze back at Lucas, her eyes narrowing. He was hopeless. There was no way she could even try to melt the ice inside his heart. Adrenaline pumped to Skye's brain and with a rush of energy, Skye pushed Lucas away from her. Lucas stepped back a foot, looking astonished that Skye managed to faze him.

"Now, sister," said Lucas, moving towards Skye again with his hands up. "Let's not be hasty –"

"Let her go," Skye cut Lucas off, her voice eerily calm. Lucas smirked, looking away from Skye. She growled, something she never thought she was capable of. "LUCAS! I'm not playing. She looks half-dead. She needs medical attention."

"She's fine," said Lucas dismissively, grabbing the back of Skye's head suddenly. "But the way you're acting, I'm not sure _you'll_ be."

"Lucas," Skye swallowed hard as her voice became as genuine as it had been in the past few days. "Please. I'm begging you. Let her go."

"Hmm," Lucas leaned in, pressing his lips to the top of Skye's head, inhaling the scent of her citrus shampoo. "Behave yourself and we'll see."

Skye pushed Lucas away, but this time he didn't try and stop her. She cast one last glance towards the door that concealed Wash before storming out of the fort. As she pushed past the Sixers on her way down the stairs, Skye lifted a hand to her ear, ready to break the news to Taylor. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the microscopic piece of technology wasn't in her ear.

"Dammit," muttered Skye, breaking into a run. She had left the chip at home after she removed it for her shower. Her soles slapped at the ground as Skye sprinted for her house faster than she ever had before. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't been followed as she pushed her front door open.

Skye ran to the bathroom and grabbed the chip off the counter, exhaling with relief when she inserted the chip back in her ear.

"Skye! Sk – "

"I'm here!" shouted Skye, cutting through Taylor's agitated voice. She felt her heart sink as she wondered how long he had been trying to communicate with her for. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot to put my chip back in after I showered."

"Don't worry about it. Skye – "

"Wait," Skye cut Taylor off again, wincing at her own rudeness. "I'm sorry, Commander, but I have something really important to tell you."

"Go ahead," Taylor's voice crackled through the chip, but it sounded just like it would have if he was standing in front of Skye; slightly irritated, but understanding and patient at the same time.

"Commander, Lieutenant Washington is alive."

Taylor didn't respond right away. After a few moments of silence, Skye decided to check in case he had had a heart attack or something. "Commander? You there?"

"Y-yes," replied Taylor, his voice oddly choked. "Skye, are you sure you aren't mistaken? I saw Lucas shoot her with my own eyes."

"He did shoot her, but with one of his inventions," said Skye. "An instant sedative."

"God," Skye could hear the astonishment in Taylor's voice. "How is she?"

"Not good," admitted Skye, biting at her lower lip. "She looked malnourished, and she's bruised. I swear, I'll destroy Lucas if it's the last thing I – "

"No!" Skye paused at the panic in Taylor's voice, and her heart began to beat rapidly again. She heard Taylor hesitate before continuing. "Skye, you can't. We need Lucas to drive you out here somehow."

Skye frowned. "What? Why?"

"It's Josh. He got attacked by a Carno, and he needs medical supplies."

Skye's brain seemed to freeze suddenly, disconnecting her from the present. She could hear Taylor calling her through the chip, but she couldn't respond. Josh had been attacked, and by a Carno. It was what Skye had feared ever since she watched the three of them disappear.

"I'll be out there as soon as I can," said Skye, her voice returning to her. She heard Taylor sigh with relief.

"Alright. See you then."

Skye paced the length of the cabin, thinking carefully. How was she going to get Lucas to drive her OTG without him being suspicious? Suddenly, Skye thought of the time Taylor had left OTG, the last time he had talked to her before he found out that she was the Sixer spy. And it gave Skye an idea.

* * *

><p>Skye emerged from around the corner of the cabins, walking with her head down but with a purpose. She walked around the fort, close enough to the pillars that the Sixers wouldn't notice her but she knew that Lucas would spot her from his lookout on the fort's balcony. Skye kept walking, casting a suspicious but intentional glance back at the fort. She saw Lucas watching her out of the corner of her eye and began to walk a little faster.<p>

Skye walked all the way to the end of Terra Nova, where the agriculture happened. She approached the fence, keeping about a foot's distance away, and looked longingly outside the gates. Skye could hear Lucas approaching, but only because she was expecting him; he was insanely quiet.

"Something on your mind, Bucket?"

Skye whirled around, trying to look surprised. She, however, didn't have to fake the look of disgust that appeared on her face. "Oh, you mean besides the fact that you have Lieutenant Washington chained up?"

Lucas smirked, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for Skye to continue. Skye pressed her lips together, letting the anger slide off her face. She turned back to face the fence again. "It was around this time that my dad died from the fever."

Lucas didn't respond, prodding Skye to continue. She took a deep breath. "I used to go to the Meadow each year. It kind of helped me deal with… with losing him."

Lucas walked up behind Skye and turned her around in his arms. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. At that moment, Skye was glad that she didn't have to fake her sadness because she was sure that Lucas would have been able to detect it in her eyes.

"You know what?" Lucas looked past Skye and past the gates, gazing into the Meadow. "I'll take you."

Skye's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't expecting Lucas to give in so easily. "Really?"

"Sure," replied Lucas, bringing a hand up to Skye's face to stroke her cheek. "Anything for my dear sister."

Skye swatted his hand away, but let the tiny ounce of gratitude she felt stick in her voice. "Thanks."

Lucas nodded and held out a hand, ushering Skye away from the fence. Before Skye knew it, she was in Lucas's rover again. But this time, she was riding shotgun with her pockets filled with medication and extra food supplies for Taylor, Shannon and Josh.

Skye could see Lucas watching her out of the corner of her eye, and decided to meet his gaze. She was shocked when what she saw in Lucas's eyes wasn't maniacal or even lusty in any way. It was the most sincere expression she had ever seen on his face, but she couldn't quite decipher it. Was it pity? Or was it something more?

The rover rumbled through the thick floors of the forests, leading them around Terra Nova to the Meadow. Skye bit her lip nervously when she realized that it was going to take some work to get away from Lucas. The rover finally pulled to a stop at the edge of the Meadow.

Skye turned to Lucas, pressing her lips together slightly. He looked back at her, his eyes widening as she reached out towards him. Skye grabbed Lucas by the nape of his neck, her fingers untangling his unusually soft hair. She watched as his lips parted slightly, amazed at what she could do to him. But as she leaned in, bringing her face closer to his, all she could see was Wash, curled up in the corner of that room. With a sudden surge of anger, Skye smashed Lucas's head against the metal of the rover and watched with satisfaction as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the pain.

"That's for what you did to Lieutenant Washington, you bastard," snarled Skye, her face about an inch away from Lucas's. She took his head in her hands and smashed it into the metal again, watching as Lucas blanked out completely.

* * *

><p>Author Again: Oh, yes, it was "Wildcat Wash" ;) Still laughing at that :P Next chapter will be up in the next few days! :)<p> 


	7. Countless

Author's Note: Thank you for the great reviews! They really motivate me Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Skye leaned over Lucas for a few moments, waiting to see if he would wake up. When he didn't stir, Skye pressed two of her fingers against the pulse point on his neck and exhaled with relief when she felt the blood pumping through his veins. She scrambled over to the other side of the rover and kicked the door open, jumping out.<p>

"Commander?" called Skye, pressing a finger to the chip in her ear. After some feedback, Taylor responded.

"Skye. Are you outside of Terra Nova?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Meadow," said Skye, glancing back at the rover. "But don't come here; Mira's still out looking for you."

"Keep walking north from the Meadow," instructed Taylor. Skye fished out her brass compass from her pocket and followed the red arrow into the forest. She looked up at the sky, which was slowly starting to darken. Skye knew the forests well enough to know that they were never safe, but they were the most dangerous at night. She began to walk faster, keeping her eyes wide open. "Okay, I've been walking for – "

Suddenly, a hand clamped over Skye's mouth and pulled her deeper into the forest. Her eyes widened, and she tried to see where she was going but the thick cover of the forest made it hard. Next thing she knew, Skye was pulled into a rover.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't want to risk anyone hearing us."

Skye whirled around to find Taylor sitting in the driver's seat of the rover. She choked out a cough, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "It-it's alright. I just thought…"

"That I was Lucas?" said Taylor, looking over at Skye as the rover whirred to life. Skye pressed her lips together and nodded. "Skye, if this is too hard for you, just say – "

"No!" cut Skye, her eyes widening. The truth was that she felt like she was undoing the damage she had made when she helped the Sixers, and she wasn't giving that up any time soon. "I'm totally fine. I just knocked Lucas out, and he probably won't even be angry when he wakes up."

Taylor looked at Skye knowingly, and she flushed a deep red as he caught her lie. He didn't prod any further, to Skye's relief. She pulled the medication out of her pockets. "I brought the supplies. And I also brought some packaged food, in case you need it."

Taylor nodded appreciatively, pulling the rover to a stop at the bottom of a steep hill. "We'll have to walk from here."

Skye stuffed the supplies back into her pocket and pushed the rover door open. She followed Taylor up the hill, ignoring her aching calves. Skye's eyebrows creased together as an image of Josh covered in blood flashed through her mind, and she sprinted up the rest of the hill. Taylor led her to a body of water, and began to tread through it. To Skye's surprise, the water was only knee-deep. She splashed behind Taylor as she followed him through the water to a hill at the end of the water. Her eyes widened as Taylor pulled back the moss to reveal that the hill had an interior to it. Shannon was hunched over a slightly raised contraption made of branches, and Skye could see Josh laying on it.

Skye ran over to the back of the cave, fishing the medication out of her pockets. She started to open the medication when Shannon placed a hand on her wrist. "Here, I'll do it. You need to get back before Lucas realizes that you're gone."

"He's right," said Taylor, placing a hand on Skye's shoulder. "I wouldn't have brought you this far, but Josh insisted on seeing you and to be honest, it's a relief to have you away from Lucas for once."

Skye handed the medication over to Shannon but stayed hunched beside Josh, her hand closing around his. Josh's eyes flashed open suddenly, finding Skye's.

"Skye," breathed Josh, his gaze softening. Skye forced herself to smile back, but it was hard to smile as Shannon ripped away Josh's shirt to reveal inch-deep claw marks in Josh's side. Skye looked away as Shannon dabbed at the wounds with antiseptic, but Josh's hisses of pain reached her ears nonetheless. As she turned back to meet Josh's eyes, Skye realized that though she loved Josh unconditionally, she didn't love him the way she had before. There was nothing romantic about the way that Skye wished that Josh was back in Terra Nova.

But by the way Josh gazed at Skye, his eyebrows slightly raised and his head tilted, he didn't feel the same way. Skye knew that Josh thought he loved her, but she couldn't help but feel like he still though she was Kara. Skye got up, turning to go, when Josh reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't," he managed to choke out, his grip tightening on Skye's arm. "Don't go."

"I have to," replied Skye softly, pulling Josh's hand off her wrist. She patted his shoulder awkwardly before ducking out of the cave, her cheeks flaming. Taylor followed her out and led her across the shallow river again in silence.

"So do you know why Lucas has Wash locked up?" asked Taylor as they slipped and slid down the slope to the rover. Skye looked up and saw the worry in Taylor's eyes.

"I don't know," admitted Skye. "But no matter what, she's going to get out of there. Even if I have to break her out."

The rover rumbled through the forest, shaking as if to enunciate Skye's words. Taylor opened his mouth to protest, but Skye beat him to the chase. "Don't say I'm putting myself in danger, because I'm not. I'll handle it. But Lieutenant Washington needs help."

Taylor nodded, pressing his lips together. "H-how bad is she?"

Skye sighed heavily, looking out the rover. "Bruises, malnourished, but alive. And I'm so glad she is."

Both Taylor and Skye knew how much Skye idolized Wash. Taylor had first told Skye about Wash the night that Skye's father died, the night Skye cried more than she ever thought possible. He said that Wash was the strongest, most respectable officers that Taylor had ever met. After listening to Taylor ramble on about Wash for hours, Skye found herself wanting to be more like her. Besides her admiration for Wash, Skye found that Wash was easy to talk to and incredibly intelligent.

"I'm glad she is too," muttered Taylor absentmindedly, pulling the rover to a stop just outside the Meadow; closer than he had been before. "It's getting late, so hurry back to Terra Nova."

"Okay," said Skye, pressing her lips together. "Tell me if you need anything else."

"Will do," replied Taylor. Then, suddenly, he reached over and pulled Skye into a hug. "I'm proud of you, kiddo. Your father would have been proud of you too."

Skye closed her eyes, holding on until Taylor pulled away. "Thanks."

"Now go," ordered Taylor, gesturing for the door. "Before he wakes up."

Skye pushed the rover door open and stepped out into the meadow, approached Lucas's rover with caution. She stood a few feet away from the rover, peering inside. To her relief, Lucas was still unconscious. She knew that she should get into the rover, but the view from the meadow was inescapable. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sky was a beautiful pink-ish orange color. Skye sat down in the grass, cross-legged, and watching the sun lower into the horizon.

Though Skye was facing away from the rover, she could hear Lucas awakening. He was trying to be as quiet as possible as he opened the rover door. Skye leaned back on her arms, throwing her head back to look up at the sky. "I'm kinda screwed, aren't I?"

When Lucas didn't respond, Skye turned around to face him. He was leaning against the rover, one hand behind his head. When Skye saw the expression of pain on his face, she got up and began to walk towards him. "Are you oka – "

Before Skye could finish her sentence, Lucas pulled out a gun and shot Skye square in the stomach. Skye's body lurched backwards, threatening to slam into the ground, she blacked out before she touched it.

* * *

><p>Skye's eyes flashed open as something was pulled out of her stomach. A stab of pain radiated from the area to every other part of her body, making her scrunch up. Suddenly, Skye realized that her hands and feet were tied together with rope. She looked up to find Lucas watching her from the driver's seat of his rover, an amused expression on his face. He held up the bullet he had just dug out from Skye's stomach, and Skye realized that it must have been his infamous sedating bullet.<p>

"I guess I deserved that," muttered Skye, looking down at the bloody tear in her shirt. Lucas reached into the back of the rover and retrieved a small bag. Skye watched as he pulled out cotton balls and antiseptic, shockingly similar to what Skye had brought Josh with the exception of antibiotics and skin sealant. Lucas dabbed a cotton ball in the antiseptic and looked at Skye. "Hands up, Bucket."

Skye looked away, pressing her lips together. Her hands were tied together, for one, and it would be much too awkward to try and raise her arms. Rolling his eyes, Lucas set the cotton ball down on the seat and grabbed Skye's arms, forcing them to wrap around the part of the seat that supported her head. Skye called out in protest as Lucas tied her arms to the seat, double knotting the rope.

Skye squirmed in her seat, trying to undo the ropes. She was now splayed out on the seat, her arms wrapped around the back, exposing her entire torso. Lucas lifted her shirt until the wound was visible and dabbed at it with the soaked cotton ball, smirking as Skye gasped from the sting. Lucas smirked as he pressed gauze to the wound. "You've betrayed me countless times, Bucket, and the punishment seems to get worse each time. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

Skye glared at him, tugging at the ropes again. "I could say the same for you. You deserved getting your head bashed into a rover. What you're doing to Lieutenant Washington is plain cruel."

Lucas grabbed the hair at the nape of Skye's neck, pulling her closer until she was only an inch away from his face. Skye's heart sank as she realized that this was exactly what she had done to Lucas before she smashed his head into the rover. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow to come.

Suddenly, Lucas's lips were at Skye's jaw line, planting soft kisses down her neck. Skye's eyes flashed open as Lucas's rough lips stopped at her collarbone, kissing the hollow of her neck. "W-what're you doing?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow seductively, as though he was challenging Skye to tell him to stop. Before she could open her mouth again, Lucas kissed the middle of her neck and Skye's head tilted back involuntarily. Taking her reaction as an invitation, Lucas brought his hands up to pull her face to his.

"You are so beautiful," murmured Lucas, caressing Skye's cheek with his thumb. Skye's eyes widened as Lucas pressed his lips to hers, setting her heart racing. Her eyes fluttered closed as Lucas took her lower lip between his, his stubble rubbing against her skin. Before she knew it, Skye was kissing him back.

Skye tried to stop herself, but found it impossible. It was even better than the first time Lucas had kissed her. She felt everything with Lucas that she never felt with Josh, and yet her brain was telling her to stop. But the rest of her seemed to be connected to her heart, because she ignored the screams of her conscience. Unable to take Lucas's face in her hands, Skye arched her body forward until her elbows were on either side of his face. With a chuckle, Lucas reached behind Skye's head and untied the ropes with one tug.

"Wait!" Skye gasped, pulling away from Lucas as her conscience got the better of her. She took a moment to catch her breath, her eyes taking in Lucas's frenzied appearance. "I-I have to get home. I told my mom I'd be there when she got back from work."

Lucas watched Skye for a moment, looking entertained. Then he reached over and brushed away a lock of hair that had come loose from Skye's ponytail, tucking it back into the hair elastic. "Then we'd better get going."

* * *

><p>Author Again: There is SO much sexual tension between them! And for some reason every time I think of these two, the song "Tonight" by Enrique Iglesias plays in my head. Foreshadowing? I think so ;)<p> 


	8. Clueless

Author's Note: I was so excited for this chapter! Thank you for all the great reviews guys! :)

* * *

><p>Skye was bundled between her covers, curled over on her side. It must have been around seven in the morning, and she had barely gotten any sleep. After last night's ordeal, it would have been hard to believe if she had slept well.<p>

When Skye got home, she found herself so distracted that her mother offered to call Dr. Shannon if she was feeling feverish. Talking normally to her mother was proven impossible, as scenes from her rendezvous with Lucas kept playing in her mind. Eventually, she excused herself to her bedroom.

Skye buried her face in her pillow, blocking out the rising sun. She couldn't believe that she had actually given in the night before and kissed Lucas back. If she hadn't stopped it, who knew where it could have gone? Skye shuddered at the idea of giving herself up to Lucas, but she wasn't sure whether it was from disgust or pleasure. She groaned, clasping her hands behind her head.

Then again, maybe it was a good thing that they had kissed last night. She _was_ supposed to make him think she liked him, wasn't she? But all Skye could think about was Taylor and Josh, and how they would react if they found out that she really liked Lucas. Not that she did.

But Skye couldn't deny the chemistry that happened between them. Before kissing Lucas, she had always dismissed the claims of sparks flying when kissing someone. But what she had experienced last night was more than sparks. The feeling had come up from inside of her, as though it was trying to claw out of her. Tingles had spread from her stomach to the rest of her body, and Skye could swear that she still felt them. It was everything she had wanted to feel with Josh, but never did.

"Ugh, no," muttered Skye, lifted her head for air. She couldn't classify that feeling as love right away. For all she knew, it could be lust. Lucas was a very attractive man, and had he been living in Terra Nova he would have been chased after by other women. There was something about him, other than his excellent physique and charming good looks. It was the way he looked at people – no, the way he looked at Skye – that drove her insane. It was as though if he had his way, he would rip off her clothes and pull her into the nearest bedroom. And the worst part was that sometimes, Skye felt the same way.

Before she could stop herself, Skye wondered if she _would_ give herself up to save Taylor, Josh, Shannon or Wash. It wasn't as if she didn't want to, but she was afraid that she might regret it later. Lucas was unpredictable, moody and could be evil when he wanted to. Did she really want to lose her virginity to someone like Lucas?

Skye's cheeks flushed. Right, she was still a virgin. She had waited all this time for the right guy, and it definitely wasn't going to be Lucas. With a final nod, Skye rolled out of bed and padded into her bathroom.

It was only after she got out of the shower and headed for some breakfast when Skye remembered that she didn't have a medic center shift that day. She hit herself on the head, silently cursing herself for being so preoccupied. Skye sat down on one of the barstools and grabbed a slice of bread from the loaf on the counter, sticking it in her mouth with disdain. Lucas was getting to her head more than ever, and she wanted him out.

To take her mind off Lucas, Skye thought about Wash. She wondered if Wash was even getting food. When she had last seen Wash, she looked like they – like Lucas – was starving her. With one last chomp on her slice of bread, Skye decided that something had to be done about it.

But the thought of going to see Lucas to bargain about releasing Wash was a scary thought. She didn't want to think about what he would ask for in return, if he ever even thought about releasing Wash. Skye doubted that he would be as civil as he was the first time; then again, he kissed her so fiercely that her lips were numb afterwards. Skye exhaled heavily, looking around the kitchen for a solution. Her eyes found the fruit bowl, which was filled with neon green and bright orange fruits.

'Green, I go. Orange, I find another way,' thought Skye, squeezing her eyes shut and reaching for the fruit bowl. Her hand closed around the round, rough-skinned fruit and brought it into her lap. With a deep breath, Skye looked down into her lap.

* * *

><p>Skye finished the last piece of the green fruit and threw it into the compost bin outside the fort. She didn't hesitate as she climbed the stairs to the fort, though she felt like a pig heading for the slaughterhouse. Skye had already taken out her chip, knowing that what was about to go down wasn't something that Taylor needed to hear. She had already been afraid that Taylor had heard last night's ordeal. The Sixers watched Skye climb the stairs, unmoving and with unreadable expressions, as she brushed past them. Leroy stopped her at the top of the stairs, and Skye bit back a derisive laugh.<p>

"Is Lucas here?" asked Skye, batting her eyelashes innocently. Leroy looked back at the fort hesitantly.

"Yes. But I have to ask you why you want to see him," responded Leroy, looking as though he was expecting the worst. Skye rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just tell him I'm here."

Leroy sighed as though Skye had just asked him to run ten laps and disappeared into the fort. Skye followed him right away, seeing as it was pointless to wait when Lucas was obviously going to let her in.

Leroy opened his mouth in protest as Skye slipped into the fort, but Lucas, who was sitting behind Taylor's desk, raised a hand to silence him. Lucas's gaze turned to Skye, his mouth tilting into an arrogant smirk. "Bucket."

Skye raised an eyebrow back in return, determined to stay as calm and confident as possible. Leroy turned on his heel and left, apparently not interested in waiting to see what happened. Skye crossed her arms and turned back to Lucas to find that he was suddenly only a foot away from her. She stepped back involuntarily, cursing herself internally for being such a wuss. Lucas gazed down at Skye, his electric green eyes captivating hers like two shimmering emeralds.

"Back for some unfinished business?" murmured Lucas, reaching out to take Skye's face in his hands. Skye pulled back instantly despite how good his hand felt against her skin, glaring back at him.

"Yes, actually," retorted Skye, smirking as Lucas frowned in confusion. "I want to you let Wash go."

Lucas's grin returned, and Skye narrowed her eyes. "After your little stunt last night? I don't think so."

Skye took a deep breath and stepped closer to Lucas, willing her lower lip to stop trembling. "Hmm… which stunt are you talking about?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows, dabbing at his lower lip with his tongue. Though she tried not to, Skye's eyes found Lucas's lips and remembered the electric feeling of them on hers. Skye shook her head slightly, looking away, but it was too late. Lucas had seen, and was already snaking his arms around her waist. Skye quickly untangled herself from his loose embrace, backing up until she was leaning against the desk.

"Alright, let me make this clear, _brother_," said Skye, exasperated. Lucas's smirk returned, sparking anger in Skye. "I want Lieutenant Washington out of that prison. I don't care if you keep her under constant supervision, but she needs to be taken to the medic center. So name your price."

Skye bit her lower lip, regretting her words the moment they came out. She had a pretty good idea of what Lucas's price would be by the hungry way he was watching her. Lucas stepped closer to Skye until the fronts of his legs were up against Skye's, his hands on either side of the desk beside her. Skye didn't move back, knowing that it was too late.

"The price is you," said Lucas, his voice low. He took Skye's face in his hands again, looking down into her eyes. "I want you, Skye Tate."

Skye exhaled, her worst-case scenario confirmed. She pressed her lips together, squeezing her eyes shut at the same time. "Then you have me."

Lucas froze, his body stiff against Skye's. Then suddenly, with renewed vigor, Lucas took Skye's lips in his. Skye's eyes shot open as that tingling feeling returned, this time fizzing through her body until it stopped somewhere between her legs. Skye wrapped her hands around Lucas's neck, pulling him closer. Lucas's mouth moved irresistibly against Skye's, his arms snaking around her waist again. A surge of impatience shot through Skye, and she wrapped her legs around Lucas's waist. Lucas hiked her up onto the desk, his lips never leaving hers. Suddenly, he pulled away, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You sure this is about Wash, Bucket?" teased Lucas, caressing Skye's cheek with his thumb. Skye flushed a deep red, and Lucas laughed. "Besides, as much as I want you, now is neither the place nor the time."

Skye pushed Lucas away, catching him off guard. "Then let Wash go."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest. "Was that really all an act then, Bucket?"

Skye forced her angry expression to morph into a serene smile, walking up close to Lucas again. She hooked her fingers into his belt loops, dangerously close to the bulge emerging from the front of his cargos. With lightning-quick fingers, Skye plucked the key out of Lucas's pocket and raced for the door that concealed Wash. It was only when Skye inserted the key and opened the door that she realized Lucas hadn't tried to stop her.

Skye rushed into the room, headed straight for Wash. Lieutenant Washington was sitting up against the wall, her head leaning forward. Skye wrapped an arm around Wash, making her look up. "Wash? I'm going to get you out of here, alright?"

"Skye?" The hair at the back of Skye's neck stood up at the dryness of Wash's voice. Skye hoisted Wash up, an arm on her back to support her.

"Yeah, it's me," replied Skye, walking Wash out of the room. "It's going to be ok."

Lucas stepped forward, arms outstretched. "Do you want help?"

"No!" barked Skye, glaring up at Lucas. Everything she had felt for Lucas a few seconds ago had disappeared the moment she saw Wash again. What had she been thinking? How could she have even tried anything with the man who would do that to Wash?

Lucas watched, unmoving, as Skye led Wash out of the fort. To Skye's relief, Mark was walking past the fort at that moment, headed for the farms. "Mark!"

Mark's head snapped up. His eyes widened when he realized who Skye was supporting, and he ran up the stairs four steps at a time. Mark pulled Wash up from her crouch, supporting her neck. "Lieutenant!"

"Good to see you, Reynolds," choked Wash, shooting Mark a grin. Mark's expression was shocked; believable, seeing as he thought Wash had been shot in the head months ago. Skye and Taylor led Wash across Terra Nova, oblivious to the turning heads and silent cheers of relief. Wash had been a comfort to everyone in Terra Nova, and seeing her alive was easily the best thing that had happened to them in the past few days.

"Dr. Shannon!" shouted Mark as they entered the medic center, Wash in tow. Dr. Shannon looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Wash. Thankfully, Dr. Shannon recovered quickly and got straight to business.

"Annie!" called Dr. Shannon, ushering Wash to the nearest bed. A nurse hurried over with an IV drip, handing it to Dr. Shannon. Three other nurses joined Dr. Shannon, helping her as she tended to Wash.

"Skye," said Mark quietly, tugging on Skye's sleeve. He led her away from the commotion, beside the window near the back of the medic center. "I need to talk to you."

Skye nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah? What's up?"

Mark's expression hardened, and he folded his arms across his chest. "Skye, what the hell is going on with you and Lucas?"

* * *

><p>Author Again: Dum dum dum... Mark's onto them! By the way, YES I was talking about the explicit version of Tonight ;). Till next time!<p> 


	9. Worriless

Author's Note: So this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would, but I rewrote it because it didn't feel right. And in response to one of the questions in the reviews, I'm actually not sure how many chapters there will be, but there is going to be something really big coming up in the next few chapters, and I'm so excited for it! Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Skye's eyes widened as the words left Mark's mouth. How could he have caught on so quickly? He couldn't have seen them in the fort… could he?<p>

"You and Lucas," repeated Mark, his eyes narrowing as he zeroed in on Skye's jitteriness. "What's up with you two?"

Skye tried to hide the fact that her heart was racing ten times faster than it should have been as she responded. "What d'you mean, us two?"

Mark sighed and glared at Skye. "I mean, since when are you in cahoots with Commander Taylor's psychotic son?"

Skye's mouth dropped open, both at the 'cahoots' and at the truth in Mark's statement. "I am not!"

"Your little outing yesterday? Outside the gates?"

Skye swallowed and lowered her voice. "That was to talk to the Commander. You know that."

"I also know that you left Commander Taylor's company hours before you returned," said Mark, raising an eyebrow. Skye frowned; so Taylor was secretly communicating with Mark, and possible the other members of Terra Nova's security force. Interesting.

"I knocked Lucas out to get away," replied Skye, folding her arms to match Mark's stance. "It takes a while to wake up from a blow like that. Speaking of blows, it's nice to know that you suspect me."

Skye felt slightly guilty that she was antagonizing Mark, but Taylor hadn't told him about their plan so it was better if it stayed a secret. Mark's expression softened. "No, Skye, I don't suspect you. I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" asked Skye, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm perfectly fine."

"It's not that. It's Lucas. He's up to something. Why else would he let Wash go just because you asked him to? And the same thing happened with Josh Shannon back when Lucas detained him."

"I don't think he's trying anything," replied Skye, trying her best to look deep in thought. "I think he's genuinely trying to be nice."

Mark scoffed. "Right. Well, you tell me if he tries anything, because I swear, I will rip his head off."

Skye nodded, pressing her lips together nervously. "I'll keep that in mind."

Skye and Mark looked up as the front doors to the medic center opened and Maddy came in, catching Mark's attention. Mark turned back to Skye. "I'll see you later. And you tell me if you have any problems."

"Will do," replied Skye as Mark ran off to greet Maddy. Skye watched as Mark pecked Maddy on the cheek, and she blushed furiously in return. Skye's heart sank as she realized that she could never have something like that with Lucas.

Thinking about Lucas brought Skye back to the issue at hand. If Mark found out what was going on between her and Lucas, he would freak out. He would undoubtedly tell Taylor, and Taylor's reaction would be even worse. Skye shivered as she thought about what Taylor would say if he found out the things she had done with Lucas.

"Skye," Dr. Shannon came up to Skye and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Today's your off day. You should be getting rest."

Skye bit back a laugh at the idea of getting rest. She doubted that she would be getting much rest for the next while. "I was just about to leave, but I wanted to talk to Lieutenant Washington first."

Dr. Shannon nodded, looking back at Wash's bed. "Okay, but only for a bit. She needs her rest too."

Skye approached Wash's bed, her stance hesitant. "Lieutenant Washington?"

Wash's eyes shot open and took in her surroundings. Her eyes landed on Skye's and widened. "S-Skye. It's in the Plex."

"What?" Skye moved closer to Wash, straining to hear. "What's in the Plex?"

"The security codes," rasped Wash, trying to raise a hand to her throat but finding her hand strapped to the IV. "Taylor needs the security codes."

"The security codes are in the Plex?" asked Skye, struggling to hang on to Wash's words. "The one in the fort?"

"No! The one in his cabin."

Skye froze at the idea of sneaking into Lucas's cabin. Nothing could prepare her for peeking into the private life of Lucas Taylor. Dr. Shannon took one look at Wash's flustered appearance and called for the nurses. "Skye, you'd better head home."

Skye nodded, heading for the door while absentmindedly staring at Wash. Breaking into Lucas's cabin was no easy feat. She couldn't imagine what would go down if Lucas found her snooping in his house. Skye shuddered slightly as she exited the medic center and headed for the cabins.

Besides, did Lucas even have a cabin? Skye had just assumed that he lived in the fort, seeing as he barely slept. Skye's feet tripped slightly, pulling her back into reality. She looked up and found herself standing in front of Taylor's old cabin. Sadness took the place of Skye's anxiety as she watched the familiar cabin. Skye's eyes caught the plant on Taylor's porch and she frowned when she noticed that it looked healthy for a plant that hadn't been watered in days. Her eyes travelled along the porch to find that there was a new pair of boots near the door. Lucas's boots.

After a quick look to see if anyone was watching, Skye sprinted up the stairs, pulled the spare key out of the loose plank on the porch and unlocked Taylor's – Lucas's – front door. She closed the door behind herself, slipping the key into her pocket. She knew that Lucas wasn't in his cabin, because he was at the fort moments before. But Skye also knew that Lucas could walk in at any moment, so she decided to hurry. She headed for Taylor's bedroom, which she expected Lucas to have taken.

To Skye's surprise, Lucas had kept Taylor's bedroom the exact same way it had been before. Taylor's desk was still beside the window, beside his bed and across from his closet. Skye repressed the sudden urge to look through Lucas's underwear drawer and headed for the desk.

Skye sighed with relief as her eyes caught the Plex lying on Lucas's desk in plain sight. Just as Skye reached out to grab the Plex, she heard the front door unlock. She snatched the Plex off the desk and ran for the closet just as the door to Lucas's bedroom slid open. Skye backed into the closet onto a pile of jeans as Lucas stepped into his bedroom.

The doors to Lucas's closet were shuttered, and to Skye's dismay, the shutters were wide open. But thankfully, Lucas didn't pay any attention to his closet as he walked into the center of his bedroom. Skye's eyes widened as Lucas pulled off his army-green shirt, revealing a rock-hard torso that was built from years outside the gates. She gaped as his biceps flexed, spanning more than she was expecting. Skye drew the line, however, when Lucas unbelted his pants. She looked away, her cheeks burning, but she managed to get a glimpse of the hem of his plaid boxers.

Suddenly, Lucas's head snapped up, his expression attentive. Skye froze, holding her breath. Lucas looked around, confused. He seemed to be sniffing at the air, as though he smelled something. Skye covered her mouth as she gasped. He smelled her shampoo. He knew she was there.

Lucas turned his nose towards his shirt, and shook his head. He seemed to have convinced himself that the smell of Skye's shampoo had anchored itself to the fabric of his shirt. Skye raised an eyebrow as Lucas's mouth curved into a soft smile and she wondered if he was remembering what happened in the fort.

Lucas disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. Skye held her breath and waited for the shower head to turn on, exhaling when it did. Skye tapped the Plex, which pinged to life. A password prompt showed up, and Skye bumped her head against the wall of the closet in frustration. Skye began to type in passwords at random, trying to get the Plex to open.

SIXERS  
>Bleep. 9 tries left.<br>PHOENIX  
>Bleep. 8 tries left.<br>REVENGE  
>Bleep. 7 tries left.<p>

Skye groaned. What could Lucas possibly have set his password to? Then, with a desperate stroke, Skye typed in 'SKYE'.

Bleep. 6 tries left.

Skye pressed her lips together, slightly disappointed. Then again, it wasn't as though they were a couple for Lucas to have her name as his password. Suddenly, a thought ran through Skye's mind. What if… no, it couldn't be…

Skye typed in the word that was flashing through her mind, waiting for the 'bleep'.

Ping. Password Accepted.

Skye's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. She couldn't believe it. His password was Bucket. Skye could feel the blush creeping back up her cheeks as she tapped at the Plex, trying to get to any important files.

Skye brought a hand up to the chip, trying to signal Taylor. A few moments later, Taylor's voice boomed through Skye's eardrum.

"Skye. Any news?"

"Commander, I have Lucas's Plex right now," whispered Skye, casting wary glances towards the bathroom door. "What information can I get you?"

"You – WHAT?" Taylor got over his astonishment surprisingly quickly as he changed his tone. "I mean, yes. The chip I gave you can transmit data, so find the plug on the Plex and tap Transfer."

Skye followed Taylor's instructions and tapped Transfer, feeling sufficiently relieved. At least if she was caught, Taylor would have the information he needed. As the transfer finished, Skye pulled the chip out of the Plex and inserted it back into her ear. "You get that?"

"Yep. Thanks, Skye. This really means a lot."

"No problem," replied Skye, getting up. She exited the closet and set the Plex back on the desk the way it had been before she took it. Skye's eyes narrowed as she remembered Mark's words. "So, have you talked to Mark or any of the others lately?"

Taylor was silent for a few moments. "Are you still in Lucas's cabin?"

"Commander!" Skye frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "Don't try and change the subject. You've been communicating with them too? What for?"

"Skye, you need to get out of there," insisted Taylor, sounding sincere this time. Skye looked back at the bathroom door, realizing that Taylor was right.

"Okay, but stay on the chip," muttered Skye, heading for the door. Just as Skye entered the front hall, she heard the bathroom door open. With a jolt of panic, Skye raced for the door and pulled it open. Without even thinking of being quiet, Skye slammed the door behind herself. Realizing what she just did, Skye raced for cover behind another cabin, holding her hand over her heart as though the sound of it beating would give her away.

Skye stayed there for a few moments, sneaking occasional glances to see if Lucas was coming out of his cabin. Once she was certain that Lucas wasn't coming out, Skye turned around and walked the length of the cabin until she reached the road. She looked back at Lucas's cabin one last time before stepping out onto the road.

As soon as she stepped down, Skye ran into something solid. She stumbled back, holding her hands out for balance. Skye felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, stopping her from falling backwards. Skye looked up to see Lucas standing in front of her, his hair still wet from the shower.

Skye gaped as Lucas pulled her closer to him. Lucas's expression was unreadable; he was either calm or really, really angry. "Why so flustered, Bucket?"

Skye pulled away from Lucas, smoothing her light-blue shirt down. "Flustered? I'm not flustered."

Lucas smirked. He reached out and tucked Skye's stray hairs behind her ear and let his hand rest on her flaming cheek. "I can feel the heat from your cheeks."

Skye pressed her lips together. She wasn't sure if Lucas knew that she had been in his house or not, but she decided to play it safe just in case. "They're always like that."

"Hmm," Lucas moved his hand along the back of Skye's neck and down her spine until it rested on the small of her back. Skye repressed a shiver, but the return of Lucas's smirk told her that she hadn't done a very good job. "So jittery. What did you do, Bucket, rob someone?"

Skye's eyes widened at the accuracy of Lucas's sarcastic guess. Lucas frowned, detecting her surprise. Skye quickly looked down at her shoes. "No. I just came back from the medic center."

"Ah. With Wash," said Lucas, hooking his fingers along his belt loops. "How is she?"

Skye glared up at Lucas, but her gaze softened when she saw the genuine curiosity in Lucas's eyes. "Not well. But Dr. Shannon will fix her up."

Lucas nodded absentmindedly, his hand snaking back up Skye's spine to tangle itself in her hair. "So are you headed back home?"

"Yep," chirped Skye, glad that she didn't have to come up with a cover. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Bucket," Lucas put a hand under Skye's chin, lifted her face up to meet his eyes. Skye momentarily lost herself in Lucas's captivating eyes, replaying their kiss in the fort over and over in her mind. The corner of Lucas's mouth lifted into a mocking grin. "Your cabin is the other way."

Skye's blush returned, and she jerked away so she could look down again. "Whoops. Must've taken a wrong turn."

"Hmm," said Lucas again, watching Skye carefully. He adjusted the collar of Skye's shirt, fingering the material between his forefinger and thumb. "Blue really is your color."

Skye looked up to meet Lucas's eyes and saw it again; that genuine, sincere kindness that she barely got to see. Skye's mouth tilted into a soft smile in spite of herself, and she felt herself relax in Lucas's arms. Lucas groaned quietly, pulling Skye closer to him. "Why can't you be more like this when I have the time?"

Skye quickly tried to pull away, but Lucas now had an iron grip around her. He looked back in the direction of the fort with an expression of distaste. "Mira should be getting back soon. I have to go."

Lucas turned his gaze back to Skye, his eyes softening again. He leaned in and touched his lips against hers, just barely, but enough to get Skye wound up. She had to force her arms to stay down instead of looping around Lucas's neck as Lucas pulled away. He kissed her forehead lightly before untangling himself from her, starting down the road.

Skye watched him go, her head pounding with confusion. She couldn't quite decipher the look in Lucas's eyes. It was too intense to be desire, yet too pure to be lust. Just before he turned the corner, Lucas looked back at Skye and smiled. It was the smile of a boy in love. Skye's heart, which had always seemed to sink around Lucas, felt as though it was rising her up into the air. She felt as though all her problems had disappeared, leaving her worriless and free. Skye smiled back tentatively, her arms folding across her stomach to hold back the butterflies that threatened to burst out.

So that was it. Lucas was in love with her. Mission accomplished.

But there was one slight problem. Skye was certain that she was in love with him too.

* * *

><p>Author Again: And that ending is what I rewrote for. I really wanted Lucas and Skye's relationship to be about more than sex, because they have crazy chemistry and I can see them in love. Doesn't mean they won't be having sex though ;) Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews! 3 Till next time!<p> 


	10. Doorless

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Skye watched Lucas disappear around the corner, fully aware of the stupid look on her face. She looked down at her shoes, toeing at the ground with her right foot. A sudden crackle in her ear made Skye jump, looking around at first to make sure that nothing had exploded. Skye's heart sank as she realized why her chip was crackling.<p>

"Commander. He's gone," said Skye, recovering quickly. She had completely forgotten that she told Taylor to stay on the chip, and she squeezed her eyes shut, praying that Taylor hadn't heard anything.

"Almost thought you'd forgotten about me," said Taylor, something different about his voice. "_Bucket_."

Skye's eyes narrowed at the mocking tone in Taylor's voice. She had never realized how similar Taylor and Lucas's voices were. "Just doing my job, Commander. So the Intel's all good?"

"Yep, looks like it," replied Taylor, and the sound of keys clicking filled Skye's ear. "We're good to go. Thanks again, Skye."

"No problem," said Skye, exhaling with relief. As the signal within the chip faded away, Skye realized that she had forgotten to question Taylor about his other spies. But all that mattered was that Taylor believed Skye's lie. She couldn't imagine what would happen if he had to find out about them through a chip.

Wiping the sheen of sweat off her forehead, Skye turned around and headed back to her house, her mind overworked. Letting herself in, Skye headed straight for the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she finished her glass, Skye leaned against the counter and bent over at the waist. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

><p>A crackle in the branches made Taylor's head snap up, his senses alert. Mark Reynolds stepped out of the dark trees, walkie talkie in hand. Taylor nodded at the boy, glad to see a familiar face. "Reynolds."<p>

"Commander," replied Reynolds, approached Taylor with a wary expression. "You called, sir?"

"Yes, I did," said Taylor, leaning back against the tree he stood in front of. He had decided not to take the boy all the way to the cave for safety reasons, but he was beginning to wish that he had brought Reynolds back. It was getting dark, after all.

After a moment of silence, Reynolds became restless. "Sir…"

"Ah, yes," said Taylor quickly, pulling himself out of his reverie. "We have a situation with Skye Tate."

"Skye?" repeated Reynolds, bewildered. "I mean, Sir, what is the problem, Sir?"

Taylor exhaled heavily, pushing himself off the tree and folding his arms across his muscular chest. "Lucas… has been taking advantage of Skye."

"That bastard," muttered Reynolds, almost illegibly. Taylor didn't say anything – he didn't disagree with the boy. He couldn't believe that his son would take advantage of such a young girl, especially one that Taylor thought of as his own daughter. Skye thought that he hadn't heard what happened, but Taylor had definitely heard the long pauses and exchange of saliva, and it was enough to raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

"I asked her about Lucas this morning," said Reynolds, pressing his lips together slightly. "She said that nothing was going on, but I could see the fear in her eyes."

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it until Terra Nova is under control again," said Taylor, shaking his head slightly. "Until then, I need you to keep an eye on Skye. Make sure she spends as little time as possible with Lucas, and don't leave her alone too much. She must be too frightened to tell anyone, and I'm afraid that she feels pressured to continue until Terra Nova is safe."

"Will do, Sir," replied Reynolds, standing up straight. Taylor nodded, feeling somewhat reassured.

"Get back to Terra Nova before anyone notices that you're gone," ordered Taylor, only half-stern. Reynolds gave Taylor a crisp salute before disappearing past the trees once again.

Taylor turned around, ready to return to the cave. He stepped on the branches and leaves scattered above the grass as he walked, the crunches filling his ears. It was so hard for Taylor to choose between getting Terra Nova back and helping the girl who was like his daughter. He knew that he couldn't let Skye associate herself with Lucas. It was bad enough that Taylor's biological son was disoriented; he couldn't let the same thing happen to Skye. He wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Skye locked the door to her cabin, slipping the key in her pocket. She ran her fingers through her loose hair one last time before bounding down the porch stairs and heading down the road. Skye was pretty sure that she was going to the fort, but she had no idea why. She had jitters in her stomach, leaving her feeling like a teenage girl excited to see her crush.<p>

As Skye exited the road of residential cabins, her jitters seemed to intensify. Her heart was leaping in her chest, threatening to escape. Just as Skye turned onto the road that led to the fort, Mark came running from the direction of the medic center.

"Skye!" called Mark, catching up with Skye in a few seconds. His expression made Skye raise her eyebrows. He looked nervous and pained.

"Mark," said Skye, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Wash was awake last night," said Mark, his breath catching in his throat. "And she told me some things that I think you need to hear."

Skye's eyebrows shot towards her hairline again. "Okay, tell me."

Mark pressed his lips together, hesitating. "You should've seen the things Lucas did to her, Skye."

Skye could have sworn that her heart stopped beating. "What? What did he do to her?"

Mark ran a hand over his hair, hesitating again. Skye widened her eyes insistently, prodding him to continue. "She's got bruises all over her body. He must have hit her pretty hard to bruise that much. He was just barely keeping her alive for information."

Skye blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. "But why? What does Wash know that Lucas needs?"

"Intel," replied Mark. "And security details about Terra Nova. He's been trying to rebuild the portal with Mira ever since they took over Terra Nova."

Skye covered her face with her hands, groaning into them. Mark stepped closer to Skye, lowering his voice. "And he wanted to know about you."

"Me?" Skye pulled her face out of her hands, her eyebrows furrowing together. Though she knew the answer, she still asked the question. "Why?"

Mark raised an eyebrow. "He seems to have taken an interest to you. Wash said that it was the only time that he wasn't yelling."

Skye swallowed hard, looking down at the ground. A few minutes ago, that information would have made Skye's heart soar. But after hearing what Lucas had done to Wash – after hearing that Lucas was plain abusive – it scared her.

"But don't worry," said Mark quickly. "Taylor's working really hard. Terra Nova will be back under his control soon."

Skye nodded, trying to keep herself together. Mark patted Skye on the shoulder reassuringly. "Are you going to the medic center for your shift?"

Skye pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Oh, no, today's my day off. I was, uh, going to visit Wash but I'm guessing she's asleep?"

"I'm not sure; the last time I went to the center was yesterday night. I'll come with you if you want to check."

"Nah, it's alright," said Skye quickly. "You go on. I'll see you later."

"No, really," insisted Mark, steering Skye down the road. "I'll come along."

Skye pressed her lips together and let Mark lead her down the road. She halted to a stop, however, as the fort came into view. Lucas was leaning over the railing of the balcony, talking to Mira, who seemed to finally have returned. The two were laughing like old friends; for all Skye knew, they _could _be good friends.

"Uh, you know what?" said Skye quietly, turning to Mark. "I told Mom that I'd get her some of that fruit she likes. I'm going to head to the market, but I'll meet you at the medic center later on."

Before Mark could reply, Skye took off down the left side of the forked road towards the market. After a few steps, Skye looked back to see if Mark was following her. To her relief, Mark was heading for the medic center. With a heavy sigh, Skye continued down the road at a slow but steady pace.

As the market came into view, the hairs at the back of Skye's neck began to prickle as though someone was watching her. Skye looked over her shoulder subtly to see Lucas following not far behind her. She picked up her pace, her heart pounding.

Lucas caught up with Skye as she approached a stand of fruits. He reached out to touch the small of Skye's back, but she jerked away. Lucas stepped back slightly, leaving a foot of distance between them. "Something wrong, Bucket?"

Skye ignored Lucas, pulling a bright green fruit out of the pile. She examined the skin of the fruit, hoping that Lucas would walk away. Lucas hooked his thumbs on his belt loops, a smirk on his face. "How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's wrong?"

"Help _me_?" Skye spat, casting Lucas an angered glare. "You need to help yourself before you think about everyone else."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Skye stuffed the fruit back into the pile and turned around to face Lucas. "What you did to Wash? That's disgusting. No, it's not just disgusting. It's vile. It's cruel. And unfortunately, it's who you are."

Skye shrank back slightly as rage flitted through Lucas's eyes. The anger disappeared as he spoke again. "Bucket…"

"Don't _Bucket_ me," hissed Skye, her courage returning. "Do you deny it? Are you saying that you didn't hurt Wash?"

"Yes!" snapped Lucas. Skye raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, no. But – "

"That's what I thought," Skye cut Lucas off, stepping around him to approach the next stand. Lucas followed her, his hands clenching into fists.

"I never touched Wash," said Lucas, now only inches away from Skye's ear. "Mira was the one who didn't want Wash dead. She was the one who insisted on locking her up."

"So you didn't ask Wash about me?" asked Skye, pushed Lucas back with a hand. Lucas paused, watching Skye with unreadable eyes. Skye scoffed and picked up another fruit. "Mhm."

Skye walked over to the cashier stand, handing the fruit to the man behind the stand. Lucas stayed back, gazing absentmindedly in the other direction. Skye paid for the fruit, took her brown bag and tried to sneak around Lucas to get back to her cabin.

Lucas caught up with her almost seconds later, grabbing at the fabric on her arm. "Wait."

Skye pulled away and kept walking, wishing that there were more people on the roads. Lucas, ignoring the hint, kept following her. "Skye. Talk to me."

Skye kept walking but looked up at Lucas. His expression was pleading and almost desperate, and Skye looked away before she could do anything rash. "What more do you want me to say?"

Lucas stopped Skye by grabbing her shoulders and lifted her chin with his hand. "Are you mad?"

Skye pulled away and kept walking. "I have to get home."

Lucas reached out to take Skye's hand but Skye pulled away as they entered the main road. Lucas sped up until he was walking backwards in front of Skye. "You can't blame me for being curious, Bucket. You intrigue me."

Skye rolled her eyes at Lucas's seductive tone. As much as she knew that Lucas wasn't as guilty as Mark made him seem, she didn't want to forgive him because she didn't want to betray Taylor and the rest of Terra Nova.

What Skye didn't see, however, was Mark running towards her from the medic center. Lucas, who was facing Mark, signaled to the Sixers with a slight nod and they pulled Mark away, covering his mouth.

"Lucas," said Skye, shaking her head as she neared her cabin. "What do you want?"

"I want us to be okay again," Lucas took Skye's hand and turned her around as she stopped in front of her cabin. He reached out and stroked the side of Skye's face, his eyes softening. Skye sighed, but didn't move away.

"We were never okay," said Skye, realizing the truth in her words as they came out. "And I don't think we can ever be okay. Not when you hate your father so – "

"_Don't_," hissed Lucas, the rage returning to his eyes. The hand that was closed around Skye's wrist tightened. "Don't mention him. Not now. Not ever."

"But Lucas," started Skye. Lucas raised his hand to stop her, but Skye continued. "Wait. Listen to me. I want us to be okay; I want us to be more than okay. But for that to happen, you need to be okay with Commander Taylor."

"He isn't Commander anymore," snapped Lucas, pulling away from Skye. "And that won't happen. I'll never be okay with him."

Skye sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "Then I guess that's it for us as well."

Lucas suddenly grabbed Skye by the shoulders, his tone rising and becoming angrier. "Why do you let him RULE YOUR LIFE? DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT HE ISN'T THE SAINT THAT EVERYONE MAKES HIM OUT TO BE?"

Skye's eyes were wide with terror as she froze under Lucas's grip. She forced herself to speak, knowing that she had to get it out. "How do you know that? How do you know that he isn't a good person? He isn't the one that bombed the portal. He isn't the one that let Wash get locked up. And he definitely isn't the one that held my mother hostage."

"DAMMIT, SKYE!" Lucas pushed Skye into her front door and punched the wood right beside her head, close enough that Skye's ear filled with a loud ringing noise. Skye slipped her keys out of her pocket and began to try and open her front door behind her back without Lucas noticing. "WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT – "

Before Lucas could continue, the front door swung open and Skye lunged in, slamming the door behind herself. Her fingers shook as she turned the lock on the door, securing herself in and locking Lucas out.

"SKYE!" shouted Lucas, pounding on the front door. Skye backed up into the kitchen and watched the door shake from the force. "SKYE, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Knowing that the door wasn't going anywhere, Skye plopped the fruit bag onto the counter and leaned over, holding her head in her hands. What had she gotten herself into? She went from being completely in love to being scared out of her mind. The banging on the door intensified, as though agreeing with Skye's thoughts. It was pure adrenaline that got her away from Lucas's grip. She didn't know what she would have done if –

BANG

* * *

><p>Mega-gasp! Lol this chapter was actually pretty fun to write, because it reminded me of Lucas's temper tantrum in the season finale when Taylor deactivates the bomb. Besides, Skye and Lucas are supposed to have a love-hate relationship, right? ;)<p> 


	11. Doubtless

Author's Note: This chapter is pretty short, but I'm planning a pretty big chapter soon so I've been working on that! Thank you to everyone for the reviews, you guys really keep me motivated :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The door to Skye's cabin swung open with so much force that it hit the wall behind it, the lock hanging off the wood. Skye whirled around and her eyes widened as Lucas stormed into the kitchen. She raced over to the other end of the island counter until it was between them, her eyes searching for a defense weapon. Lucas raised an eyebrow over the counter, folding his arms across his chest.<p>

"Did you just break my door open?" asked Skye disbelievingly, her eyebrows threatening to disappear into her hairline. Lucas's eyes narrowed and he quickly darted to the left, trying to catch Skye, but Skye skidded to her left to counter his move.

"Bucket…" Lucas splayed his hands out flat on the counter, exasperated. "I just want to talk to you."

"Then you can talk to me from there," snapped Skye, staying on the top of her toes in case Lucas tried to run for her again. Lucas smirked slightly.

"Scared, Bucket?" Lucas raised and lowered an eyebrow seductively, leaning over the counter until he reached the middle. Skye stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't be," replied Skye, pressing her lips together. Lucas's eyes softened slightly, but Skye didn't budge.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Lucas mockingly, leaning his face into his hands. Skye rolled her eyes, waiting for an answer. "Because I love you."

Skye could hear her heart beating in her ears as Lucas's words registered in her mind. She had suspected many times that he loved her, but he had never said it out loud. Just in case Lucas was using it to get to her, Skye decided to play it safe. "Don't say something you're going to regret."

"You think I'll regret admitting that I love you?" asked Lucas, frowning slightly. Skye swallowed, watching Lucas suspiciously.

"I think… that you're jumping to conclusions," said Skye carefully, touching her tongue to her lower lip. "You're convinced that whatever you feel for me is love. But if you really did love me, then that conversation outside wouldn't have even happened. And my door wouldn't be broken right now."

"My father has nothing to do with how I feel about you," growled Lucas, lifting himself off the counter. He looked back at the door warily. "And I'll fix the door."

Skye sighed, relaxing slightly. "Fixing your relationship with Commander Taylor is more important than fixing that door."

"STOP calling him Commander," hissed Lucas, rounding the counter again. Skye mimed the movement, distancing herself from Lucas again. "And I already told you. The relationship between my father and me is damaged beyond repair."

Skye, trusting her instincts, took the opportunity to dart for the door. Just as her hand grabbed the doorframe, Lucas snatched her from behind and backed her up against the counter, the length of his body touching hers. With a rush of courage, Skye swung at Lucas with a tightly folded fist.

Lucas grabbed Skye's fist just before it collided into his face, his expression hard. Skye's mouth dropped open slightly at her own daringness. Lucas lowered Skye's fist, his hand still clenched around it. "Did you just try to hit me?"

Skye gaped slightly, but recovered after a few moments. "Well, you broke my door."

The expression on Lucas's face scared Skye slightly, and she inched back against the counter as far as she could go. Lucas suddenly let go of Skye's hand, stepping away from her. He looked down at the counter again, his furious expression melting away. "I'll fix the door."

Without another word, Lucas set off to Skye's cupboards, pulling a screwdriver out of a drawer Skye had never even noticed. He knelt down beside the door and began to work at the screws, driving them back into the wood. Skye watched Lucas work from her spot near the counter in silence, waiting for him to say something. When he remained quiet, Skye walked over to the door and sat down on the ground, leaning against the doorframe. She watched Lucas's eyes for a few moments, waiting for him to look up. "I'm sorry that I tried to punch you."

Lucas kept working on the screws without even glancing up at Skye. After a few minutes of silence, Skye huffed exasperatedly and got up to leave. "I don't even know why I try with you."

Just as Skye began to walk away, Lucas reached up and snatched Skye's wrist, holding her back. He set the screwdriver down slowly and rose to his feet, his eyes meeting Skye's. Lucas's mouth tilted into his trademark smirk, making Skye narrow her eyes. "You try because you know that you love me too."

Skye knew doubtlessly that she loved Lucas, but that wasn't going to stop her from objecting. Skye opened her mouth to protest, but Lucas cut her off, leaning in so close that his lips were brushing against hers. "Do you hear that? Every time I come near you, your heart takes off. And back in the fort, that wasn't just for Wash. You know you want me just as much as I want you."

Skye tried to pull away, wishing that her heart would stop racing so fast. Lucas pressed his lips ever so slightly against Skye's, getting the reaction he wanted. "Do you deny it, Bucket?"

"Yes!" snapped Skye, a little too quickly. Lucas pulled his lips away, and Skye grimaced in spite of herself. With a victorious grin, Lucas leaned in all the way and kissed Skye like he had in the fort, giving her everything he had. His arms wrapped around Skye's waist, and Skye brought her hands up to hold his shoulders.

"Ugh, fine, you win," mumbled Skye as she pulled away to catch her breath. She looked up at Lucas through her dark eyelashes, a smile spreading across her face. She stood on her toes and brought Lucas's face closer, pressing her lips against his again. Skye pulled away the slightest bit, letting her lips brush Lucas's but leaving enough room for her to speak. "So… do you think maybe you could work on fixing things with Command – "

"Don't push it, Bucket," growled Lucas, more longing than angry. Skye rolled her eyes and peered around Lucas to inspect the door.

"You done with that door yet, handyman?" asked Skye, pointing at the door. Lucas waved the door away airily, leaning in again.

"Later, later," muttered Lucas as he took Skye's face in his hands, leaning in hungrily. Skye pulled away, escaping his grip. She picked the screwdriver up off the floor and handed it to Lucas.

"The only thing you're screwing today is that door, _brother_," said Skye, her mouth tilting into a smirk to match Lucas's. Lucas raised an eyebrow at Skye's innuendo, but obediently set to work on the door again.

Skye slid into one of the barstools at the counter, watching Lucas carefully. Skye had decided to make Lucas and Taylor work things out the moment she realized that she loved Lucas, but she had never expected it to be this hard. In Lucas's words, the relationship was damaged. But Skye knew more than anyone that relationships could be fixed, no matter how broken they were. And she was determined to fix this one.

* * *

><p>I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters! The one after the next, to be specific. Till next time! :)<p> 


	12. Fretless

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews! By the way, I'm starting to run out of ideas for chapter titles :S Any suggestions? Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The cheery atmosphere of the next morning could probably have made inventory seem invigorating. Skye rolled out of bed and marched into the bathroom, driven by the hope to finally get to speak to Wash that day. After a quick shower, Skye headed for the kitchen, her stomach grumbling.<p>

"Mom?"

To Skye's surprise, Deborah was sitting at the counter despite the fact that she had work. Skye followed her mother's gaze to see Mark sitting across from Deborah. Mark turned around to wave at Skye, and Skye let out a gasp.

"Mark, what happened?" Skye ran over to the counter to inspect the dark, purpling bruise under Mark's right eye. Deborah had given Mark an ice pack, which he was holding over his eye.

"Sixers," muttered Mark, not meeting Skye's gaze. Skye narrowed her eyes suspiciously, turning to her mother.

"He was missing yesterday and when they were doing a sweep of the colony they found him knocked out in Boylan's bar," said Deborah, shrugging slightly. "He says that he doesn't remember what happened."

Skye folded her arms across her chest and turned to Mark. "You got a bruise that bad and you don't remember what happened?"

"I-I'm not sure," said Mark, pressing his lips together. "I think I got on one of the Sixers' nerves."

Skye exhaled heavily, leaning against the counter. "Did you go to the medic center?"

"Yeah, I spent about an hour there," replied Mark, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Mostly because Maddy wouldn't let me go."

Skye smiled slightly, imagining how flustered Maddy must have been. Mark coughed, breaking the tension. "Anyways, I came to, uh, see what you were planning on doing today."

Skye looked from Mark to Deborah before answering. "I'm back on interning today, so I should be at the medic center all day."

"Oh, great," replied Mark, looking oddly relieved. "Hey, I'll walk you there."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Skye, raising her eyebrows. "Mark, you won't even be able to see through that black eye. Take your rest. I'll be fine walking a minute across the colony."

"Skye's right," agreed Deborah, checking Mark's ice pack. "That's no small bruise you've got there. You'd better stay put for now."

"But…" Mark's voice faltered at the look on Skye's face, and he sighed. "Fine."

Skye leaned over the counter and grabbed a fruit, rotating it in her hands. "I'll see you later, Mom. And I hope that black eye gets better, Mark."

"Bye, hon," called Deborah as Skye pushed the door open. Before Skye left, she jiggled the lock to make sure that it didn't fall loose. When she was satisfied with the results, Skye closed the door and headed down the road to the medic center.

Skye had finished her fruit before she reached the main road, and she threw it in a compost bin before crossing the colony. Skye involuntarily looked up at the fort as she passed, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Lucas leaning out of the balcony. Lucas had already been watching her with a mischievous expression on his face and he winked as she passed by. Suddenly, Mira appeared beside Lucas, shooting suspicious looks from Lucas to Skye. Blushing furiously, Skye looked down and began walking faster.

To Skye's surprise, Wash was sitting outside the medic center, talking to her colleagues. Wash looked up as Skye passed and nodded slightly, signaling that she would be just a moment. Something about the look in Wash's eyes uneased Skye and she had to force herself to smile back as she entered the medic center.

"Skye!" Dr. Shannon made her way over to Skye, a bright smile on her face. "It's great to see you. How have you been?"

Dr. Shannon's worried eyes asked so many questions, questions Skye knew she couldn't answer right there. Skye smiled back, letting Dr. Shannon know that she was okay. "Great. So, what do we have for today?"

"Well, I thought you could help Lieutenant Washington for the day," said Dr. Shannon, her eyebrows slightly raised. "Change her bandages, watch her blood sugar levels… and it'll give you two some time to talk."

Skye let herself smile for real at how proactive Dr. Shannon was. "Thanks, Dr. Shannon."

Dr. Shannon flashed Skye one last knowing smile before turning to a patient. Skye looked towards the front door to see Wash walking inside, holding onto the doorframe. Skye rushed over to help Wash back to her bed. "How've you been doing, Lieutenant?"

"Been better," grunted Wash as she sat back down on the bed, swinging her legs under the covers. Skye sat down on the stool beside Wash's bed, pulling a pile of clean bandages from the shelf beside it. "But I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah, thankfully," replied Skye, unwrapping Wash's current bandages. "But the way Lucas treated you was horrible. I'm really sorry that you had to go through that."

"Lucas?" Wash shook her head slightly, a bitter smile on her face. "It's because of Lucas that I didn't starve to death. Mira was the one who did all this."

Skye frowned, confused. "But Mark said…"

"Mark," said Wash, wincing as Skye wrapped the new bandages around her wounds. "Sees what he wants to see and hears what he wants to hear. He's programmed himself to hate Lucas, so that's what he'll do."

Skye bit at her lower lip, thinking. So Lucas had been truthful when he said that he never hurt Wash. It was probably because of Lucas that Wash was still alive, and he was probably suffering Mira's wrath for letting Wash go. Skye looked up to see Wash watching her intently.

"So I was right," muttered Wash, a small smile spreading over her face. Skye raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Wash laughed softly in response. "You're in love with him."

Skye's heart felt as though it jumped up and stopped in her throat. "W-what?"

"Lucas. I saw the way you looked at him out in front of the center today," said Wash, tilting her head to a side. "And he just couldn't keep his eyes off you, even when Mira was snapping in front of his face."

Skye swallowed, looking down at her lap. "I… I don't…"

"Skye," Wash reached out and put her hand on Skye's, squeezing it slightly. "I can see it in your eyes, even now. You can't even bring yourself to say that you don't love him, so why hide it?"

"But Commander Taylor," said Skye indignantly, shaking her head. "I can't do that to him. Not again."

"There's nothing wrong with what you're doing," Wash brushed her hair out of her eyes as she continued. "I'm sure that when Taylor and his son get over their issues, he'll be thrilled."

"It doesn't look like that'll be happening any time soon," muttered Skye, looking out the window. Lucas wasn't out on the balcony anymore, but Mira was still there, watching the colony like a hawk. Wash sighed.

"Listen, Skye, love isn't something that waits," said Wash, pressing her lips together. Skye looked back at Wash, frowning at her tone as it implied that she had experience with the matter. Wash looked down at her blankets, lost in her thoughts. "You have to take that leap of faith as soon as you can, or it'll be too late."

"But Commander – "

"I'll deal with Taylor," Wash cut Skye off, suddenly looking up to meet her eyes. "Okay? You don't worry about Taylor. But maybe try and get Lucas to warm up to the idea of making nice with his father again?"

"I've already – " Skye stopped herself when she met Wash's eyes. Here she was, this woman that was willing to risk her friendship with the Commander to let Lucas and Skye be together. Skye couldn't give up after one try. "I'll do my best."

"Atta girl," Wash smiled, clapping Skye's knee. "Now get me my medication, the pain's coming back."

"Oh, yeah, one second," Skye hopped off the stool and bustled into the back room to search for the painkiller. Skye's spirits had been lifted about 200% by her conversation with Wash. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and it gave her hope for both Lucas and Taylor. With a smile, Skye grabbed the painkiller off the shelf and returned to Wash's bed.

* * *

><p>Miles away, outside the gates, Taylor entered a small clearing in the forest to join Shannon and Josh, who were waiting anxiously. Taylor nodded at the both of them, his icy eyes glinting with anticipation. "Everything's ready. Reynolds' is a little roughed up from what I hear but everything else is right on schedule."<p>

"And Lucas? How're you planning on distracting him?" asked Shannon, toying with the communicator in his hands. Taylor waved the miniscule microphone in his hand, and Shannon nodded knowingly. Josh looked from Taylor to Shannon, confused.

"Wait, you're going to use Skye as bait?" asked Josh incredulously. "Isn't it bad enough that she's – she's _exploiting_ herself to distract Lucas?"

"Josh…" warned Shannon, shooting Josh a glare. Taylor sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I'm worried about Skye too, son," said Taylor, folding his arms across his chest. "But it'll all be over after today."

Josh muttered to himself, looking away. Taylor brought the microphone up to his mouth, clicking the communication button. "You there, kiddo?"

The speaker crackled and the three could hear Skye moving as she walked away from what she was doing. "Yep. What's up?"

"Skye, do you think you could get Lucas out to the meadow for an hour or two this evening?" Taylor looked at Shannon, his eyes unreadable. "We're going to have to get Wash out of there."

Josh's head snapped up at Taylor's lie but he held his tongue. Skye sounded hesitant as she replied. "Wash? Why? She's fine here."

"Not for long. The Sixers are planning to get rid of her by the end of the week," said Taylor, his right eyebrow twitching at his lie. Shannon nodded encouragingly, knowing that it was the only way to keep Skye from freaking out over the responsibility.

"Dammit," Skye hit something on the other line, cursing as it fell to the floor. "Okay, when do you want us out?"

"By sixteen o'clock," replied Taylor, flashing a thumb up at Shannon. "And stay in the meadow until I tell you otherwise."

"Alrighty," said Skye, her voice a little too cheery. Josh raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, but didn't say a word.

"Be careful, Skye," Taylor looked down but not before Shannon and Josh saw the worry in his eyes. "And contact me if you need anything."

"Sure thing, Commander. See ya."

As soon as the signal cut, Josh unfolded his arms. "Why'd you lie to her? Why didn't you tell her that you're going to take Terra Nova back?"

"Don't want to make her nervous, now, do we?" said Taylor, raising an eyebrow at Shannon.

"Taylor's right," agreed Shannon, clapping Josh on the back. "Telling her that she has the responsibility of the whole colony on her shoulders will only scare her."

Taylor stretched his arms out, deep in thought. Both he and Shannon knew that the real reason they weren't telling Skye was because Lucas could get the truth out of her if he even got wind of what was about to happen. It was safer for Skye if she was kept in the dark.

* * *

><p>Skye whispered an excuse to Dr. Shannon, pulled off her lab coat and headed out the door of the medic center, waving to Wash as she left. Skye pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let her curls cascade down her shoulders as a last minute resort. As she approached the fort, Mira came down the stairs with an expression appropriate for war.<p>

"What d'_you_ want?" snapped Mira, halting to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and crossing her arms. Skye tried to peer past Mira but Mira moved to block Skye's view. "I asked you… what you wanted."

Skye pressed her lips together nervously. Mira scared her, possibly more than Lucas did. "I… I came to see Lucas."

Mira laughed derisively, looking down at Skye. "Do you realize that if it wasn't for Lucas, you would be in that room up in the fort right now?"

Skye swallowed, remembering the scars on Wash's body. By the fierce glint in Mira's eyes, Skye doubted that she would end up as lucky as Wash if Mira got a hold of her. Mira took a step towards Skye, and Skye stepped back involuntarily.

"Mira!"

Skye and Mira looked up toward the fort, where Lucas was descending the stairs. Skye allowed herself to exhale in relief, shooting a thankful glance at Lucas. Lucas nodded slightly in return as he came up behind Mira. "I'll handle it from here, thanks."

Mira shot Lucas and Skye a disdainful look before brushing past the two to head for the farms. Lucas turned back to Skye, hooking his thumbs around his belt loops. "Sorry about that. So to what do I owe the pleasure, Bucket?"

Skye placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow seductively. "What do you say we take a trip to the meadow this evening?"

* * *

><p>Ahhh I'm so excited for the next chapter! I'll just say that there's going to be a lot of Skye-Lucas action ;)<p> 


	13. Relentless

Author's Note: So here it is! The chapter we've all been waiting for! Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Skye leaned her head against the metal shutters of the rover, letting the wind run through her loose hair. Her feet were crossed on the seat, something Lucas didn't let anyone else do but Skye knew that she was the exception. Skye snuck a peek over at Lucas, who was behind the wheel of the rover. She smiled when she saw that Lucas was already watching her while he drove, and she shoved him lightly.<p>

"Keep your eyes on the forest, you're going to run us into a tree," said Skye, only half-joking. Lucas turned all the way around to face Skye, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Skye shoved Lucas again, a little harder. "Lucas!"

With a laugh, Lucas turned back to the road but reached out to take Skye's hand in his. Skye felt herself go a little red and scolded herself mentally. She had to start getting used to touching Lucas without her heart beating like helicopter blades, especially now that she knew that being with Lucas was a possibility. Skye looked up at Lucas, biting her lip as she imagined his reaction when he returned to find that Wash was gone. Lucas looked over at Skye at that moment and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer until she was snuggled against his side.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas, kissing the top of Skye's head. Skye's voice caught in her throat with overwhelming emotion, and she ducked her face into Lucas's chest. It was bad enough feeling guilty for liking Lucas when Taylor trusted her, but for some reason betraying Lucas when he opened himself up to her felt even worse. Lucas's grip around Skye tightened, forming a protective barrier around her. "Bucket. You okay?"

"Yeah," mumbled Skye, reaching out to fiddle with one of the buttons on Lucas's shirt. Some part of Skye wished that Lucas hated her, because it would make spying for Taylor so much easier for her. But Skye knew that he would never be able to hate her just as well as she knew that she would never be able to hate him. Even though he held her mother hostage, hit Josh, stabbed Taylor and smashed her head against the rover, Skye knew that Lucas loved her. That was something that would never change.

"We're here," said Lucas, pulling the rover to a stop. Skye lifted her head to look out the rover, seeing that they had arrived at the meadow. She turned her gaze lazily to Lucas, who was watching her so intensely that his eyes seemed to be glowing.

Without a moment of hesitation, Skye brought his lips to hers, her fingertips tracing his jaw line. Lucas wrapped his arms around Skye's waist and hoisted her up onto his lap until she was facing him. Skye leaned in even more, kissing him hard, their tongues tasting each other madly. Lucas broke away softly, moving his lips to Skye's jaw, working his way down her neck. Skye gasped for air as her heart sped away, leaning back against the wheel to steady herself.

BEEP

Skye jumped, curling up against Lucas once again. She looked back at the wheel, confused, to find that she accidentally sat on the horn. Skye looked back at Lucas to find that for the first time, Lucas was doubled over with laughter. She watched him in wonder as he brought his head up for air, his eyes creased with smile lines. Lucas pulled Skye into an embrace, burying his face into her neck as he kept laughing. Skye slapped Lucas playfully, laughing herself at that point. Lucas pushed the rover door open with his free hand. "Let's get out before you sit on that horn again."

Before Skye could hop down from the rover, Lucas tightened his grip around her body and carried her out, setting her down gently. Skye unwillingly removed her hands from around Lucas's neck to let him close the rover door and sauntered around the rover to get a good look at the vastness of the meadow.

Skye turned back to Lucas to find him leaning against the hood of the rover, hands in his pockets, watching her intently. Skye walked back to the rover and stood beside him, her face twisting into a grimace. "I liked it better in the rover."

Lucas turned to Skye, raising an eyebrow seductively. "And why is that, Bucket?"

Skye leaned closer to Lucas, so close that he could feel her lips moving on his. "Less distance."

Lucas closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers, his hands cupping her face. Skye snaked her hands around Lucas's neck and pulled him so close that the length of his body was touching every part of hers. Skye shivered slightly as that electric feeling returned, settling between her legs once again. Lucas broke the kiss but left his forehead against Skye's, his eyes looking deep into hers.

Lucas suddenly lifted Skye by the waist and slid down the rover, landing on the soft grass in the meadow with Skye's legs in his lap. Skye leaned her head onto Lucas's shoulder as he put an arm around her, feeling completely safe. Lucas stroked Skye's hair as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. Skye looked up at Lucas, her eyebrows raised. "Guess what?"

"Hmm, what?" crooned Lucas, bringing a hand up to stroke Skye's cheek. Skye bit her lower lip, slightly embarrassed at what she was about to say. She leaned in until her lips were brushing Lucas's ear.

"I think I'm in love with you," whispered Skye, burying her face into Lucas's shoulder as soon as she said it. Lucas froze for a moment, processing the information. Skye looked back up after a few minutes, concerned. Lucas was watching her, a mix of emotions swirling in his eyes.

"I know I'm in love with you," breathed Lucas, bringing his lips to hers again. Skye kissed him back enthusiastically, bringing him as close as their position would allow. Then, deciding that it wasn't close enough, Skye swung a leg around Lucas until she was straddling his hips. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and resumed kissing Lucas passionately.

Skye and Lucas broke away and looked at each other at the same time, burning desire in their eyes. Skye pressed her lips against Lucas's again, running her hands down his torso earnestly. Lucas took a sharp breath as Skye's hands came to rest on the buckle of his belt, and Skye nipped playfully at Lucas's lower lip as she began to undo his belt.

"Wait!" Lucas suddenly grabbed Skye's hands, pinning them to her stomach. Skye raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Lucas lifted Skye off his lap in response. "I want to do something first."

Skye groaned, reaching out to pull Lucas closer again but he dodged her advance. Lucas reached out and took Skye's hand in his, wetting his lips nervously. "Do you remember our little arrangement, back when I had the Shannon boy locked up?"

Skye frowned, wondering why Lucas was bringing that up now. Hadn't they gotten past those agreements now that they were together? Regardless, Skye nodded. Lucas's one condition had been that when he asked her a specific question, she was to answer with a yes. But Skye had no idea what that question was, or what it could possibly be.

"I think the time for that question's arrived," said Lucas with a coy wink, adjusting his position until he was sitting on one knee. Skye's eyes widened. No. Anything but that.

Lucas pulled a small, worn-out box from his deep pockets, popping open the lid to reveal a gorgeous green diamond ring the precise color of his eyes. "This was my mother's ring. She gave it to me before she was killed in Somalia, and she told me to give it to the girl who I cared about just as much as I cared about her."

Skye could feel tears filling up in her eyes; both tears of happiness and tears of guilt. Lucas reached out and took Skye's hand in his again, this time with a definite, unyielding grip. He was so close to Skye, close enough that Skye could see every spot of color in his deep green eyes. "I know that it won't happen any time soon, but all I'm looking for is a commitment. Skye Alexandria Tate, will you marry me?"

Skye could feel herself gulping for air as she processed what was going on. Of course she wanted to marry Lucas, but with everything that was going on? Skye brushed her hair out of her face, looking to the patch of grass to the left of Lucas for an answer.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?"

Skye jumped at Lucas's sudden outburst, scrambling back against the rover. Was he actually getting pissed off because she was hesitating? But before the thought could fully form, Lucas lunged forward and plucked the chip right out of Skye's ear, holding it in front of her face with a shaking hand. "What is this, Bucket?"

Skye's heart stopped, her mind scrambling for an excuse. She looked into Lucas's eyes again to find that every last trace of passion had disappeared, leaving behind an angry sea of green. "That's a, um, hearing aid."

Lucas grabbed the front of Skye's shirt so roughly that she let out a terrified whimper. "Don't lie, Bucket. I know what this is, I designed it myself. Let me guess. Taylor?"

The tears began to stream down Skye's cheeks as she saw the truth register in Lucas's eyes. "Lucas… I'm so sor – "

"DON'T!" Lucas pushed Skye away, slamming her into the rover. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE SORRY."

"Lucas," Skye scrambled to her knees and tried to take Lucas's face in her hands, but he swiped at her so ferociously that she didn't try again. "Lucas, please listen to me – "

"What's he doing right now?" Lucas's voice was dangerously low, like a tiger waiting to pounce. Skye bit her lip, wondering if she should stay quiet. Lucas shook her by the shoulders violently, rage flashing through his eyes. "I KNOW THAT YOU TWO PLANNED SOMETHING. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING RIGHT NOW?"

"He's getting Wash out of Terra Nova!" squeaked Skye, cringing under Lucas's iron-hard grip. Lucas threw the tiny ring box at the ground so hard that it bounced back up, falling a few feet away. Without another word, Lucas grabbed Skye by the arm and hauled her towards the rover.

Skye pulled away from Lucas and reached for the ring, but Lucas grabbed her by the nape of her neck and pulled her backwards, ignoring her shriek of pain. Lucas grabbed the ring, stuffed it in his pocket and shoved Skye into the rover roughly.

Skye scrambled to the other side of the rover as Lucas swung inside, pulling the radio out from the dashboard of the rover. Skye grabbed Lucas's wrist to stop him. "Lucas, wait – "

"NOT the time, Bucket," hissed Lucas through his teeth, pushing Skye away. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

"Lucas, just pull the rover aside for a few minutes," pleaded Skye, clasping her hands together. "I can explain, please just listen to me."

"Shut UP!" roared Lucas, shooting Skye dagger eyes. Skye lunged out to try and pull the wheel, but Lucas stomped down on the brakes to stop the rover. He grabbed Skye by her hair, looking deep into her eyes. "This is the third time you've betrayed me. And I won't forgive you. Not this time."

With a jolt of rage, Lucas smashed Skye's head relentlessly into the metal shutters of the rover. Skye's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she blacked out before she could hear Lucas starting the rover again.

* * *

><p>I know. I know. I wanted them to do it too, before it's too late. But I don't think it's too late… and Lucas is known for being forgiving, right? Till next time! :)<p> 


	14. Trustless

Author's Note: So I rushed this chapter like no tomorrow because of all the requests for an early update, but I think it might be the longest chapter I've written o.O. There was just so much to get through! I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

><p>Back in Terra Nova, Taylor had just shoved the last of the Sixers into the Brig with Mira and the rest. About fifty Sixers had managed to escape when the forces moved in, but as long as Mira and Lucas were under the lock, Taylor was happy. Taylor emerged from the Brig to meet a satisfied Shannon, who was now embracing his wife.<p>

A figure emerged from around Dr. Shannon, a woman with raven hair and a worry-lined face. Taylor didn't hesitate to walk right up to Wash and embrace her tightly as though it was the last time he was going to see her. Wash hesitated before hugging Taylor back, not sure if it was a very professional thing to do.

"I'm glad you're safe, Wash," said Taylor, the emotion clear in his deep blue eyes. Wash nodded curtly, pressing her lips together. Taylor turned to a soldier at his right, ready to get back to business. "Are the troops on their way to the meadow?"

"They should be there by now, sir," replied the soldier, standing up straighter as he responded. Taylor nodded, his eyes glinting.

"Good. I want that bastard away from Skye as soon as possible."

"Wait," started Wash, taking a hesitant step closer to Taylor. "I, uh, don't think that's going to be very easy."

Taylor frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "Explain, Lieutenant."

Wash pressed her lips together nervously, wishing she didn't have to do this at such a time. She lowered her voice so that only Taylor, Shannon and Dr. Shannon could hear. "I believe that there's something going on between them. Something more than what you've been asking Skye to do."

Taylor blinked. "You think they're together?"

Wash nodded, clutching at her elbows. "I know they are. I've talked to Skye about it, and they really are serious."

Taylor met Shannon's eyes, his worst fears confirmed. "He got to her. We have to get her out of there right now."

Taylor fished the communicator out of his pocket and clicked the button to communicate with Skye, ignoring Wash as she tried to stop him.

"Skye. Skye, come in."

"Commander, I really don't think –"

"Father. I was wondering when I'd hear from you again."

The crowd outside the Brig fell silent, paralyzed with shock. Taylor looked up at Wash, whose horrified expression perfectly represented how Taylor felt. Taylor quickly clicked down on the button again, bringing the communicator to his mouth. "Lucas. What've you done to Skye? Where is she?"

"Ah," Lucas's voice rasped through the communicator, sending chills throughout the crowd. "You see, she can't exactly come on the line right now. But as we're already talking, do you mind telling me where Mira and the other Sixers might be?"

"They're all locked up, Lucas," replied Taylor, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Bring Skye back. She has nothing to do with this. Let her go, and we'll talk this out."

"I don't think I can do that, Commander," said Lucas, his voice mocking Taylor. "She betrayed me three times now. I take that quite personally. And you see, as long as I have her, you never really won."

"Lucas," growled Taylor, his free hand curling into a fist. Wash looked up at Shannon, whose eyes were wide as he listened. "She's a human, not something you play with."

Lucas laughed dryly. "I beg to differ, Commander."

"LUCAS!" shouted Taylor, veins popping out of his neck. "Let. Her. Go."

"No," replied Lucas simply. "You can keep Mira. I don't need her. But just know that if you cross me in any way, the, ah, _punishment_ will be put on Skye."

The communicator crackled as Lucas cut the line, the static emphasizing his last sentence. Taylor looked up at Wash, his expression hard. "You were saying?"

"We need to get her out of there," choked Wash, her eyes slightly moist. How could she have actually believed that Lucas loved Skye? He was a psycho, and she should never have encouraged Skye to continue her relationship with him. Wash squeezed her eyes shut, and Taylor patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll get her out," said Taylor, his voice definite. He turned to the soldier again. "Call the troops back, they won't find Lucas in the meadow. Prepare for a full sweep of the forest."

"Yes, sir," The soldier saluted and left abruptly, pulling out his communicator to call back the troops. Shannon turned to Taylor, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"If they left before the forces got there, we never know how far they could've gotten," Shannon pointed out. Taylor began to pace, looking more distraught than Shannon had ever seen him before.

"We have to try," said Taylor, running a hand over his face. "I can't let her go. Not now."

Suddenly, Josh Shannon rounded the corner to the Brig, approaching the group. He looked from Taylor to Shannon to Wash, mildly confused. "What's going on? And where's Skye? I haven't even seen her yet."

Taylor looked at Shannon, Dr. Shannon and Wash to find expressions similar to his; anxious, guilty and sympathetic.

* * *

><p>Skye woke up feeling like someone had taped weights to her head. She brought her hand up to the back of her skull, and an excruciating burst of pain emitted from the spot the moment she touched it. There was a small dent in the back of her head, deep enough to make her wince. Skye hadn't opened her eyes yet, and as the day's incidents replayed in her head, she was afraid to even sneak a peek. Where had Lucas taken her after knocking her out? Was she back in Terra Nova? Did Taylor manage to sneak Wash out before Lucas returned?<p>

With a deep breath, Skye opened her eyes the tiniest bit. The excess amount of light made Skye fully open her eyes in surprise. It was morning, but how long had it been morning? Skye turned her attention to the ceiling and her heart stopped when she realized that it wasn't the medic center ceiling. To Skye's horror, she wasn't in Terra Nova. She wasn't anywhere near Terra Nova. She was back in the Sixer camp, in the very bed that Lucas had kept her mother in. Gritting her teeth to handle the pain, Skye turned her head to the right to face the doorway.

There was an armed Sixer pacing in the doorway, and Lucas was nowhere to be found. Skye looked over at the nook in the corner of the room, where Lucas usually worked on his calculations. It was where he had first kissed her, catching her off guard. Skye squeezed her eyes shut as she realized that she had probably kissed Lucas for the last time the evening before. If she knew that Lucas was about to find out that she had yet again betrayed him, Skye would've done things very, very differently.

Skye frowned as she thought of the reasons as to why she was in the Sixer camp. Had Lucas decided not to go back to Terra Nova? What if Lucas was in Terra Nova but decided to leave Skye at the Sixer camp so that she wouldn't interfere?

"Hey!" shouted Skye, her voice hoarse. The Sixer turned around abruptly, surprised. His eyes widened when he saw that Skye was awake, and Skye's narrowed in return. Leroy.

Leroy looked to his right and signaled someone, probably another Sixer. Skye heard the commotion outside and frowned again. "Hey! What's going on? Where's Lucas?"

"He's on his way right now," replied Leroy, looking nervously to the right again. Skye's eyes widened, realizing that she wasn't ready to face Lucas again.

"Wait, no!" whispered Skye, pressing her lips together. "Tell him I'm asle – "

Skye's voice caught in her throat as Leroy jumped back to let Lucas enter the room. Lucas's eyes fell on Skye's, and he stopped in the doorway. Skye felt herself shiver as a hard expression spread over Lucas's face. He signaled for Leroy to leave, and Leroy left with lightening speed.

Skye tried to sit up, but pain shot through her head, preventing her from even moving. Lucas approached Skye's bed, stopping about two feet away, and folded his arms across his chest. He watched Skye for a few moments, his eyes as cold as ice. "Why did you lie to me, Bucket?"

Skye swallowed, wetting her throat to allow her to speak. "I-I'm sorry. But I had to help get Wash out of there – "

"It makes you wonder," cut Lucas, his mouth twisting dangerously. "How many lies could a person have told if they confused one of their lies with another?"

Skye frowned, wincing as her head seared with pain. "What're you talking about?"

"DON'T pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," growled Lucas, moving closer to Skye. "You said that Taylor was going to help Wash escape, but he was really taking Terra Nova back."

Skye's mouth dropped open. "What? No, he said that he was going to get Wash out because the Sixers were planning to kill her off."

Lucas watched Skye suspiciously, judging to see if she was lying. Skye looked right into his trustless eyes, the confusion clear in hers. Lucas scoffed softly, shaking his head. "It looks like our father has deceived the both of us."

Skye pressed her lips together, her mind whirring. "No. I don't believe it."

Lucas grabbed Skye by the shoulders and pulled her out of bed, shaking her. "WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH? HE'S NOT THE SAINT EVERYONE MAKES HIM OUT TO BE!"

Pain pulsed through Skye's head, stopping her thoughts in their tracks. Tears streamed down Skye's cheeks at the pain that Lucas was causing her, but also at what he was saying. So it was true. Taylor had lied to her after all she had done for him. Suddenly, the pain was too much for Skye to handle and she crumpled in Lucas's arms, falling onto his shoulder as the agony blinded her.

Lucas quickly set her back down, swearing under his breath. He whirled around and pulled a painkiller from the desk beside the bed, injecting it into Skye's arm as soon as he got the cap off. Lucas wiped the flowing tears off Skye's cheeks, not angrily but not lovingly either. "I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't hurt you, my dear sister, for what our father did to us."

Skye curled up on her side, sadness overwhelming her. Not only had she possibly lost Lucas forever, but Taylor had betrayed her by keeping her in the dark about something so big. Skye looked up at Lucas to find him watching her, not with desire as he had in the meadow, but rather with a sort of disgust. "How long has this been going on, Bucket? You spying for Taylor?"

Skye pressed her lips together, looking down at the wooden floor. Lucas sat down on the edge of Skye's bed, not touching her but close enough to feel her heat. His voice was an octave lower as he spoke again. "Let me guess. From the day you helped him escape the Brig."

Skye squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control her raspy breathing. "I-I didn't know what else to do. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"So it was all a lie," said Lucas, shaking his head. When Skye didn't respond, he scoffed. "Of course it was. You knocked me out in the rover that day so you could go see him. And you've been communicating with him all along. I'm guessing this – us being together – was also a part of the plan?"

Skye could feel a single tear running down her cheek but she didn't have the energy to wipe it away. She looked into Lucas's eyes, caught the hurt in them and felt as though her heart was really breaking. "Lucas… I'm so sorry."

Lucas shook his head disbelievingly and got up. He walked away from Skye's bed, headed for his calculations. Skye reached out for him, her mouth opening to call him, but the painkiller finally kicked in and she was out cold before her voice could leave her throat.

* * *

><p><em>When Skye opened her eyes again, it was almost nightfall. The sky had a beautiful, pinkish tint to it, the kind that Skye used to wait for when she was a child. Skye looked to her right, expecting to see an empty doorway, but found Lucas sitting on a stool at her bedside.<em>

"_Morning," said Lucas, his mouth tilting into a mocking smirk. Both he and Skye knew that it wasn't morning. Skye raised her eyebrows when she realized that Lucas was talking to her normally again._

_Then, it hit her. Her head wasn't hurting anymore. Skye reached up to feel the back of her head and found that the small dent was gone. Her eyes widened and she looked up to meet Lucas's eyes. "It's gone?"_

"_I couldn't watch you suffer any longer," Lucas took Skye's hand, his eyes smoldering with – love? Skye felt her heart start to race, both at Lucas's touch and at the fact that he might have forgiven her. She sat up, marveling at the absence of pain as she moved closer to Lucas._

"_I really am sorry," mumbled Skye, leaning in until her forehead touched Lucas's. Lucas looked into her eyes, letting her gaze deep into his beautiful, deep green irises. He brought a hand up to Skye's face and stroked the side of her face lovingly, and Skye leaned her face into his hand._

"_I could never stop loving you," whispered Lucas, his eyelashes brushing against Skye's. Skye let out a sigh of relief, her warm breath tickling Lucas's lips. He took her lips in his before she could close her mouth, his tongue playing with hers. Skye brought her arms up around Lucas's neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head. _

"_Lucas," breathed Skye as they broke away for air, thumbing the soft skin over his cheekbones. Lucas smiled back lazily in response, raising his eyebrows slightly. Skye swallowed, pulling him closer until he was touching the length of her body. "Lucas, I want you."_

_Lucas froze against Skye's body, looking up to meet her eyes. His mouth parted slightly when he saw the fire of desire in her eyes, and he didn't try and stop her as she began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled his shirt off, dropping in carelessly on the floor. Skye yanked her pale blue shirt off over her head, revealing her lacy lavender bra. Skye watched with satisfaction as desire took over Lucas's eyes. He pulled his pants of in one swift movement, and Skye followed suit. _

_Then Lucas was on top of Skye, kissing her like it was their last chance. He wound his hands in Skye's hair, and Skye wrapped her legs around his waist in response. Just when Skye thought Lucas couldn't get any sexier, he let out a growl, nipping at Skye's lower lip. Skye shivered slightly as that electric feeling returned, tingling between her legs. She brought her hands up to feel his muscular torso, marveling at the hardness of his abs. _

_Suddenly, Skye let out a gasp as pain seared from the back of her head, pulsing through her body. She brought her hands up to her head, squeezing her eyes shut as the agony took over._

Skye's eyes shot open and she gasped for air as she was jolted out of her dream. The sky outside was pitch black, telling Skye that it was well into the night. She looked to her right, gritting her teeth to numb the pain. Lucas was sitting in the front of the room, working on his calculations. He didn't even look up, despite the fact that Skye was sure she had screamed in her sleep.

So it had been a dream. Skye turned over to face the wall, letting the tears fall. She had never had such an amazing dream before, and she wanted for it to be real more than anything else in the world. Skye reached up to wipe away her tears but they were quickly replaced with new ones, leaving Skye to cry herself to sleep.

Lucas looked over at Skye when she turned around, his eyebrows creasing together. It was killing him to watch her in pain, but he forced himself to stay put. She had looked so happy when she was dreaming, and Lucas was sure that she was dreaming about returning home to Taylor and her friends. Seeing Skye so content almost made Lucas want to drive her back home, but he quickly stopped himself when he remembered that that would be helping his father, not Skye.

It seemed that Skye had fallen back asleep by the slow rising and falling of her body. Suddenly, she let out a whimper of pain, curling up in her sleep. Lucas gritted his teeth together, suppressing his urge to run to her, to hold her, stroke her hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Skye was his one weakness, and she was throwing him off. His father had almost won because of Lucas's love for Skye, and he couldn't let that happen again.

Lucas got up and headed for the door as Skye let out another cry, forcing himself to look straight ahead. He needed to stay away from Skye until he could fall out of love with her. He couldn't risk losing to his father, even for love.

* * *

><p>*Sob* These two :'( I felt like it was so Lucas to still be in love with her even though she helped his father win. And of course he would never stop to think that maybe, just maybe, Skye really loved him. Anyways, till next time! :)<p> 


	15. Painless

Author's Note: Asdfdgjfdj omg I'm so happy that you guys liked that last chapter! I was honestly so afraid to take the risk of making this story go in a slightly different direction, but judging by the responses you guys liked it! Thank you soo much for the reviews, I love getting input :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Skye was awakened the next morning by a tentative Sixer, who placed a bowl of mixed fruits beside Skye's bed and left as abruptly as he had arrived. Skye looked up at the crystal clear sky for a few moments, trying to clear her head. She had awoken multiple times during the night to find Lucas poring over new calculations, and she found herself worrying that he was losing sleep.<p>

Skye glanced over at the fruit and her stomach clenched at the mere smell of it. She reached out and pushed it away, trying to keep it out of her line of smell. Ever since Lucas smashed her head into the rover (for the second time, Skye noted), Skye had been experiencing a significant loss of appetite. All she could think about was Taylor lying to her and Lucas hating her. Skye had been watching Lucas's reactions since he found out she betrayed him again, and he didn't seem to be able to even look at Skye without turning away in disgust.

Skye let out a groan, covering her face with her hands. It was hard to believe that just last week she had been dismissing her Lucas nightmare, and Mark was convincing her that Lucas was dead. Skye opened her eyes, her forehead scrunching when she realized how horrified she would be if she heard that Lucas was dead now. There would be no relief whatsoever in her reaction, because Lucas wasn't something that she wanted gone now. He was someone that she wanted – needed – to stay alive.

A quiet shuffling noise made Skye glance over to the right, where Lucas was entering the room. He met her eyes briefly but looked down at her food bowl almost instantly. He frowned when he realized that Skye's food was untouched. "Why didn't you eat?"

Skye averted her eyes to the food and looked away as her stomach clenched again. "Not hungry."

Lucas approached Skye's bed and seated himself on the stool, keeping a safe distance from Skye. He looked Skye in the eyes, his expression dangerous. "I'll force feed you if I have to, Bucket. You need to eat."

"Why?" mumbled Skye, looking down at her blankets. "I thought you didn't care?"

Lucas looked away from Skye's questioning eyes and didn't respond. He reached into the shelf beside Skye's bed and pulled out a small first aid kit, popping it open in his lap. "We need to change your bandage."

Skye raised a hand to the back of her head and felt the bandage protruding from her skull. She frowned. She hadn't noticed it before. "Do you know how?"

Lucas glared at Skye, and she pressed her lips together nervously. "I'm the most qualified person on camp right now. You'll have to settle with me."

Skye raised an eyebrow at the possible innuendo, but Lucas turned his attention back to the kit. He picked out a sprayable skin sealant, a cream bottle, an applicator and a clean white bandage. Lucas looked back up at Skye, hiding a smirk. "You're going to have to get on your stomach."

Rolling her eyes, Skye rotated onto her stomach, gritting her teeth against the pain. She rested her chin on her hands, raising her head slightly for Lucas to replace the bandage. Lucas pulled the bandage off gently, and Skye exhaled in relief when she didn't feel any pain.

"It's a good thing I shaved the area," said Lucas, examining the wound on Skye's head. "Could've healed all wrong."

"What?" Skye shot up, grimacing as pain seared from her wound. "You shaved my head?"

"Just kidding, Bucket," said Lucas, the hint of a laugh in his voice. He smirked as he shook the sealant bottle, positioning it to spray. "This may sting just a bit."

Sting was an understatement. Skye cried out as the skin sealant sent spasms of pain running through her head and down her spine. She bit down on her pillow, tears streaming from her eyes. And suddenly Lucas's hand was on her back, rubbing the length of her spine as the pain faded away. Skye glanced over at Lucas, her eyes questioning, and Lucas quickly pulled his hand away when he realized what he was involuntarily doing.

Lucas secured the bandage on Skye's head in record time, obviously dying to get out of there. He snapped the first aid kit closed and headed for the door without another glance at Skye. Skye sighed heavily, dropping her head to her pillow. Just before he left the room, Lucas turned around and shot Skye a warning glare. "Finish that food, Bucket."

Skye watched Lucas go, her eyes traveling down his body. At least Lucas was looking physically healthy, not having lost any of his muscle. Skye shifted to lay on her side, her mind going back to the dream she had had the day before. Skye rested her face on her hand, wishing that dreams could really come true. She would have given anything for Lucas to just forgive her and fulfill her wildest and dirtiest fantasies. Skye felt herself blush at the thought of getting that far with Lucas. Out of sudden curiosity, Skye peered down her shirt to see what bra she was wearing and let out a groan. Of course she was wearing her plainest, most innocent white bra.

* * *

><p>"No sign, Commander," announced the soldier at Taylor's side, shooting him a sympathetic look. Taylor swore under his breath, his hand curling into a fist. They had been out since last night, and they had come up empty.<p>

"He must've taken her to the Sixer camp," growled Taylor, turning to Shannon and Wash. Wash folded her arms across her chest, looking guiltier than ever.

"Can't we find the Sixer camp?" asked Wash hopefully, but she knew the answer just as well as Taylor did.

"The Sixer camp is what it is because it's impossible to find," said Taylor, ramming his fist into his head to make himself think. "There has to be another way."

"What about the chip?" asked Shannon, looking from Wash to Taylor. "Isn't there some way you can trace that?"

"Doesn't it connect back to the main communicator?" Wash looked at Taylor, her eyes wild with excitement. Taylor thought about the possibility for a few moments, weighing everything that could go wrong.

"We can try and pick up a signal," agreed Taylor, gesturing for the soldier to contact Terra Nova again. "Have them bring out the main communicator, and bring a battery pack as well. We don't know how long we're going to need it for."

Wash nodded encouragingly and began to pace. "She'll be okay. We'll get her out."

Taylor looked up at Wash, his eyes crinkling as he watched how agitated she was. "Wash. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Wash nodded again, and Shannon clapped her shoulder as he left to inform the soldiers of the new plan. Taylor turned to Wash, his eyebrows furrowing together. "What made you think that they were…"

"Together?" finished Wash, shaking her head. "I don't know. It was the way he was watching her, like he'd step in front of a Sonic to save her. I didn't realize that it could be an obsession."

Taylor looked down at his hands, his mind whirring. "Did Skye seem the same way?"

Wash nodded, her expression solemn. "Her face would light up every time she saw him. And you should have seen the way she talked about him."

"I don't think she'll be raving about him after what he's done," Taylor thought aloud, folding his arms across his chest. "Either way, we need to get Skye away from him. It isn't safe for her to be near him."

Wash nodded in agreement. "Commander, what do you plan on doing when we do catch Lucas?"

Taylor looked up at the clear blue sky, its color matching Skye's eyes perfectly. "I'll destroy him with my bare hands."

* * *

><p>It was almost evening when Lucas returned, this time with a fresh bowl of fruit. Skye bit her lower lip as he eyed the still-full bowl of fruit sitting on her bedside table. Lucas turned his gaze to Skye, looking irritated.<p>

"Bucket," started Lucas, approaching Skye's bed with an eyebrow raised. "What did I tell you about finishing that?"

"Not. Hungry," enunciated Skye, her stomach churning at the sight of the fresh fruit. Lucas growled under his breath, lowering himself onto the stool beside her bed. It killed him to see her so malnourished, but he couldn't exactly tell her that.

"Alright, Bucket, I'll give you two options," warned Lucas, setting the new fruit on the edge of Skye's bed. "One, you eat every last bit of this fruit by yourself like the big girl you are. Or two, I mash this up and force feed it to you through a straw that I'll shove down your throat."

Skye shot Lucas a scornful look, but he raised his eyebrows in response, daring her to disobey him. After a short staring contest, Skye sighed with defeat and reached out for the bowl of fruit.

After a few spoonfuls of the fruit, Skye pulled a face and dropped the spoon back into the bowl with a clatter. Lucas frowned. "Bucket. You have to finish it."

"Lucas," groaned Skye, pressing her face into her pillow. "I really don't feel like eating."

Lucas reached out and coaxed Skye's head to the right, making her look at him. He furrowed his brows together, looking worried. "Have you been getting headaches?"

Skye glared back at the stupidity of his question, and Lucas shook his head softly. Of course she was getting headaches; he smashed her head into a rover. "I mean unnatural, headaches that really hurt."

Skye thought for a moment, recalling the pulsing pain that she had been going through. "Yep."

Lucas reached out and touched his fingertips to Skye's temples, sending Skye's heart racing. But as Lucas applied slight pressure, Skye's head began pounding again and she curled up on her side, her arms wrapped around her head. Lucas swore loudly, making Skye look up again despite the pain.

"You had a concussion," explained Lucas, his mouth twisting in disgust, but rather at himself than at Skye. He knew what a concussion lead to. "You're going to be getting some pretty bad migraines."

Skye sighed heavily, closing her eyes. Migraines. After dealing with the past 24 hours, migraines didn't seem too bad. But by the guilty way Lucas was watching her, Skye began to get the gist of how bad it could get.

"Buck – Skye, I…" Lucas sighed, running a hand over his stubbly face. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not that bad," said Skye with a grimace, waiting for an answer. Lucas winced at Skye's dismissal of the matter, his heart wrenching as he imagined the amount of pain she was going to be going through.

"Not yet, but those are going to get pretty bad," warned Lucas, stirring at the bowl of fruit absentmindedly. "We're going to need the strong stuff to numb the pain."

Skye frowned. "You don't mean…"

Lucas looked up at Skye, anger flashing through his eyes for a moment. "No, we won't be disrupting your precious Terra Nova. I have enough painkillers here."

Skye nodded, biting at her lower lip. She was actually worrying about Lucas getting caught while going back to Terra Nova, not the other way around. But Skye decided to hold her tongue, knowing that Lucas wouldn't believe a word she said.

Lucas picked up the bowl of fruit, holding it out to Skye. "Migraines or not, you need to eat."

Skye scrunched her nose at the fruit, pulling back slightly. With a roll of his eyes, Lucas shifted to sit on the edge of Skye's bed and picked up a spoonful of fruit, holding it out towards Skye's mouth. When Skye pressed her lips together, Lucas put the bowl down and brought his free hand up to Skye's chin, gently coaxing her mouth open. "Bucket. Please. I'll give you some more painkillers after, just eat."

With a defeated groan, Skye opened her mouth and let Lucas feed her the rest of the fruit, holding back the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Lucas rounded up the last spoonful of fruit, fed it to Skye and set the bowl back on the table. "See? Was that so hard?"

Skye scowled, and Lucas smirked back. He reached for the shelf and pulled out a painkiller shot, pulling Skye's sleeve up her arm with his other hand. Skye looked away as Lucas expertly injected the painkiller into her arm, securing a band aid around it when he finished. Skye turned back to Lucas as he threw away the needle, her eyes reflecting her sadness.

Lucas looked into Skye's eyes, and Skye could've sworn that she saw his façade give away for the tiniest bit of time. Lucas quickly looked at Skye's forehead, the expression vanishing. "Karma never really does seem to do you well, Bucket."

Skye's eyes travelled from Lucas's moist, warm lips to his beautiful eyes, captivated all the way. Suddenly, Skye felt a need to tell Lucas how she really felt. And before she could stop herself, the words came tumbling out. "Lucas… I wasn't pretending. When I told you I loved – love – you. I was only supposed to get you to take me outside the gates. Me really falling in love with you wasn't a part of the plan, and I doubt Taylor would be very happy if he found out. And quite frankly, I don't care at this point."

Skye noticed that Lucas's eyes were on her lips as she spoke, as though he couldn't believe that the words were coming out of her mouth. Skye reached out from under the blankets and placed her hand over Lucas's, holding it as tightly as she could with the energy she had remaining. "I'm so sorry. For lying to you… for everything."

It took Lucas a while to respond, and when he did, all he did was nod. He ran his thumb over the skin on the back of Skye's hand like he had when Skye was locked up in the Brig, but didn't say a word. After a moment, Lucas let go of Skye's hand and got up to leave. Before he exited the room, Lucas looked back at Skye from the doorway, his eyes softening the slightest bit. "Get some sleep. It'll help with the migraines."

And then he was gone. The tears began to stream down Skye's cheeks, sliding onto her pillow. She felt like she had stretched out way too thin; trying to be loyal to Taylor, faithful to Lucas, a good daughter to Deborah and a good friend to Josh. Skye brought a hand up to her chest as her heart wrenched, as though it was actually breaking inside of her. As she let out a sob into her pillow, Skye realized that she didn't know how much more she could take. She was reaching her last straw, and pretty soon she was going to crack.

* * *

><p>Alright, that was the last sad chapter, I promise! I've already started to write the next chapter, and it's already making me smile at the thought of it. So, till next time! ;)<p> 


	16. Shameless

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay! I had an exam to finish, so this chapter is pretty late. By the way, I lied earlier because this is actually the longest chapter I've written (I checked!). Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>When Skye woke up the next morning, she felt as though she had been squeezed thoroughly and left out to dry. She didn't have an ounce of tears left in her body, and that gave her a sort of reassurance to get through the day. Skye sat up in bed when she realized that the pain at the back of her head was oddly muted, and her eyes widened when she ran a hand over her head and didn't feel the usual sting. Swinging her legs out of bed, Skye placed her feet on the floor and put some weight on them to see if she would hold up.<p>

When her knees didn't give away, Skye hoisted herself out of bed and clutched at the bedside table as she stood on her feet for the first time in a few days. Other than the mild pounding in her head, Skye found that she was able to walk normally. Thrilled by her newfound freedom, Skye walked over to the one thing she had been watching since she arrived at the camp; the calculations.

With a quick peek out the unguarded door to check that the coast was clear, Skye took Lucas's seat in front of the holographic calculations. She narrowed her eyes as she took in the months' worth of work, trying to decipher what the codes meant. Skye reached out and flicked the air to move to the next calculation and gasped when she saw it. Unless her eyes were deceiving her, Skye was looking at the beginning of a plan to recreate the portal. Lucas had made very clear indications of a 'portal', '2149' and a 'New Hope Plaza'.

Skye stared at the calculations for a while, thinking about how much work it would have taken to recalculate everything for a new portal. So this was what Lucas must have been doing all those sleepless nights. Skye raised a hand to flip to the next page, hoping for more information about the portal. But when Skye flicked the air, what she found had nothing to do with the portal. It was a detailed drawing of Terra Nova, complete with security details and weak points in the gates. Skye leaned in to read the small print, her heart racing.

Skye let out a yelp as someone grabbed her from behind, whisking her off the stool. Lucas pushed Skye against the wall, but brought an arm up behind Skye's head as an afterthought so that she wouldn't hit her head. Skye felt her back hit the wall and gritted her teeth, anticipating the pain, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to find Lucas less than a few inches away from her face, his jade eyes flicking up and down Skye's face, trying to decipher how much she knew.

"What did you see?" hissed Lucas, his hand tightening around Skye's shoulder. Skye raised a hand to push Lucas's hand away, but dropped it when she realized that she had no problem with him touching her.

"What did you not want me to see?" retorted Skye, folding her arms across her chest. Lucas growled, grabbing a fistful of the front of Skye's shirt.

"Bucket," Lucas pulled Skye closer to him until their faces were about an inch apart. "Tell. Me. What. You. Saw."

Skye rolled her eyes and raised a hand to feel the back of her head consciously. "I dunno, I didn't hear a please."

Skye just barely moved further to the left as Lucas lunged out and punched the wall to Skye's right, the impact shaking the whole room. Skye, noting that Lucas still hadn't taken his hand off her shoulder, decided that there was only one way to escape Lucas's wrath. She clapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, curling slightly.

"Buck – Skye," Lucas's eyes widened and he took Skye's face in his hands, looking concerned. Skye fought the urge to pounce on him as his hot breath rolled over her face, teasing her lips. The moment his grip softened, Skye pulled away from Lucas, a smirk forming on her face.

"Sucker," Skye sauntered away from the wall, dodging Lucas's fingers as he reached out to grab her again. She walked over to the full-length mirror at the back of the room and stood backwards in front of it. Skye could see Lucas watching her in the mirror as she parted her hair horizontally to examine her scar.

"You're lucky you hit your head, Bucket," said Lucas, leaning against the wall and hooking his fingers around his belt loops. Skye looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm lucky _you_ hit my head," snapped Skye, slight resentment apparent in her voice. Though his expression remained nonchalant, Skye's words ripped at Lucas's heart. He felt horrible for causing that gash in the back of her head, not only because she was hurt, but because he would have ripped off the head of anyone else who caused her that pain. Skye looked up again when Lucas didn't respond, her expression softening slightly.

"I'm just kidding, Lucas," said Skye, letting her hair fall over her shoulders again. Lucas's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond. Skye took one last look in the mirror at her hair and scrunched her nose. "I need a shower."

Lucas's mouth curved into his trademark smirk. "How do you like your pressure, Ms. Tate?"

Skye narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I've taken showers outside the gates before. I know what I'm in for. I just want to wash my hair."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly. "I don't think so, Bucket. Looks like I'm going to have to keep a closer watch on you."

He walked over to his calculations and tapped at the air until a holographic lock appeared, forbidding Skye from reading them. Skye, however, was preoccupied by the smell that seemed to be coming from her filthy hair. "Lucas! I'm serious, I need a shower."

"So am I," replied Lucas, straightening to meet Skye's eyes. "You aren't getting one."

Skye walked over to Lucas, her expression changing. She slid a hand up Lucas's muscular torso until it landed on his shoulder, where she played with the fabric of his dusty black shirt. Skye looked up at Lucas through her thick eyelashes, watching his slightly amused expression. "Alright. I'll just have to sneak out tonight then, I guess. I might get shot by a Sixer… or eaten by a dinosaur… you never know…"

Lucas looked down at Skye, trying to read her eyes to see if she was bluffing. Skye raised her eyebrows in response, knowing how believable she looked. Lucas sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. You get ten minutes, and I'm blindfolding you until we get to the stream."

"Done," said Skye quickly, getting excited at the thought of finally getting a shower. Lucas licked his lips, peering out the door.

"Wait here," ordered Lucas, pushing Skye gently away from him. "I'll be back."

Skye nodded eagerly, clasping her hands together. The moment Lucas left, Skye rushed over to the back where she had spotted a towel when she was checking her scar. Sure enough, there was a small white square placed beside the towel. Skye picked up the square and brought it to her nose, inhaling the smell. Her heart lifted when she detected Lucas's distinct scent, a mix of ivory and the freshness of a forest. With a sly smile, Skye slid the white square into her pocket before Lucas returned.

* * *

><p>Skye tried to tell herself that it wasn't wrong to feel aroused as Lucas led her through the forest, her eyes securely blindfolded. Her dreams about Lucas kept replaying in her head, and she had to fight her urge to blush as Lucas placed his hands on her arms and shoulders. He occasionally slipped a hand around Skye's waist and tugged her in the direction of the waterfall when she strayed, but his hands never lingered as they had before the chip incident.<p>

Unless she was just imagining it, Skye felt as though she could sense the chemistry between them. Lucas seemed to be able to predict where Skye was going to turn, where she was going to make a mistake and where she would get it right. Similarly, Skye knew exactly where Lucas would touch her, how he would pull her and even the noises he would make when she made a stupid move.

Skye threw out a hand and grabbed Lucas's arm as her head began to spin, pounding uncomfortably in her skull. Lucas looped a hand around her waist to support her back and Skye felt him lower her to the ground. "You okay?"

"M'head hurts," muttered Skye, leaning forward slightly. Lucas reached behind Skye's head and undid the blindfold with one tug, pulling it off Skye's face.

"We're almost here, it doesn't matter," Lucas explained, tucking the blindfold into his back pocket. Skye groaned, leaning forward even further until Lucas caught her head in his hands. He pulled it upwards again until Skye was at his eyes, placing his fingers at her temples. Skye's eyes rolled back slightly as Lucas applied light pressure at her temples, effectively numbing the pain.

"Thanks," breathed Skye, opening her eyes slowly. A small smile twitched at her mouth when she found Lucas staring longingly at her lips, and she bit her lower lip as seductively as she could, watching with satisfaction as Lucas shuddered with desire.

Before Skye could even think about moving in, Lucas got up abruptly and turned the other way, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You ready to go?"

Skye looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing together in frustration. She finally pushed herself up off the ground when Lucas turned around to give her a quizzical look. Skye didn't meet Lucas's eyes as she brushed past him and kept walking.

Lucas occasionally reached out to steer Skye in the right direction, but stopped after his last touch earned a glare from her. He gestured towards the trees, where Skye could hear the rushing water. "The falls are just past the trees. I'll, uh, wait here."

Skye nodded without even glancing at Lucas and brushed past the trees, exhaling with relief when her eyes caught sight of the vast lake. She pulled off her shirt and cargos in record time, retrieving Lucas's soap from her pocket, and jumped into the lake. The cold water rushed around Skye, numbing her from head to toe. She swam over to the falls, where she let the rushing water wash her hair as she ran the soap over her body. Skye eventually lathered the soap in her hair as well, substituting it for her citrus shampoo. She had to admit that the scent of the soap was much more appealing to her than her old shampoo.

Suddenly, a booming roar filled the air, seemingly coming from the forest to Skye's right. She retreated into the falls, her ears alert. A second roar sounded, this time much closer than the first. Skye felt her body chill, this time not from the water. It was the call of a Carno.

A hand clamped over Skye's mouth, blocking the scream that was bound to come. Skye turned around to find Lucas in the water behind her, fully clothed and drenched. His eyes met Skye's, and he raised a finger to his lips to signal Skye to stay quiet. Skye nodded, realizing that she was close enough to see every drop of water on Lucas's thick eyelashes. Lucas's senses were on full alert, and Skye could tell because he had no problem wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. As she clutched at Lucas's arm, her chest rising and falling rapidly, Skye realized that she wasn't wearing anything except for her bra and panties. She flushed pink, chewing on the inside of her cheek to keep from shivering with pleasure.

Lucas pulled Skye even closer as the ground to their right began to shake, signifying the Carno's presence. Skye looked up at Lucas, her eyes wide with fear. Without a gun, Skye had no idea how to defend herself from a fully grown Carno. Lucas raised a hand underneath the water to stroke the length of Skye's arm, calming her nerves but speeding up her heartbeat at the same time. Skye watched as Lucas reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a gun, his finger just beside the trigger.

"Run for the forest and don't look back," Lucas breathed into Skye's ear, pushing her behind himself. Skye opened her mouth to argue, but Lucas looked at her so fiercely that Skye pressed her lips together again.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" whispered Skye, grasping the hair at the nape of Lucas's neck. Lucas looked back at her and nodded absentmindedly, pushing her towards the forest. Skye edged along the back of the falls, keeping a close eye on Lucas as she reached the edge of the water and the beginning of land.

Lucas looked back to make sure that Skye had reached the forest, but his eyes widened when he looked her way. Skye spun around to find a fully-grown Carno standing less than twenty feet away from her, looking furiously hungry.

"Don't move, Bucket," Lucas's voice rang out loud and clear, but the Carno didn't look away from Skye once. Skye, who was already frozen in fear, obeyed without hesitation. Lucas began to wade over to Skye, his eyes never leaving the Carno.

Suddenly, the Carno lunged for Skye unexpectedly. Lucas raised his gun in a millisecond and fired, the bullet hitting the Carno's eye. It let out a roar, now stumbling blindly towards Skye. Lucas grabbed Skye from behind and pushed her towards the forest, keeping a constant eye on the enraged animal. They darted for the forest, both running faster than they ever had before. Skye looked back to make sure Lucas was at her heels, and he nodded quickly, pushing her forward.

When the coast was finally clear, they collapsed beneath a tree, adrenaline pumping and hearts racing. Skye held her head in her hands, trying to erase the uncomfortable pulsing feeling. Lucas took one look at her and swore under his breath. "Looks like we forgot something at the falls."

Skye looked down and realized that she was still only wearing her bra and panties. She looked up at Lucas, her eyes wide. How was she going to get back to the Sixer camp wearing nothing but her underclothes? As though he had read her thoughts, Lucas unbuttoned his dusty black shirt and handed it to her, revealing a tight-fitting black t-shirt underneath. Skye took the shirt, trying not to drool as Lucas shook his drenched locks. She slipped her arms into the shirt, satisfied with the decent length of the shirt. When she raised her hands to button it, however, Skye found that her hands were shaking from the cold and she couldn't even hold them still. Lucas, noticing her jittering hands, leaned over and began to button the shirt for her, trying his best not to stare. She drove him crazy fully clothed; the girl had no idea what she did to him when she was half-naked.

"There," said Lucas as he finished the last button. He leaned back on his arms, taking in Skye's appearance. "It could almost be a dress."

Skye snorted, shaking her hair out to let it dry. Lucas caught a whiff of her hair and went stiff when he recognized the scent. Skye looked up and caught his expression, a smirk spreading on her face. "Thanks for the soap, by the way. Smells great."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, a smile twitching at his lips. "And where is the soap, Bucket?"

"Whoops. Must've forgotten it at the falls," Skye looked up to meet Lucas's eyes and shrugged innocently, biting at her lower lip. Lucas stretched his arms out behind his back, his half-smirk returning.

"Well, there's one thing we didn't forget at the falls," said Lucas, raising himself off the ground slightly to pull something out of his back pocket.

Skye leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees. "And what might that be?"

Lucas whipped out the black blindfold, holding it in front of Skye's face. Skye groaned, burying her face into her knees. "Do I have to wear that? Can't I just shut my eyes myself?"

Lucas reached out and dragged Skye forward by her ankles, making her squeal. "We had a deal, Bucket. No backing out now."

"Oh, come on," complained Skye, pulling the blindfold out of Lucas's hands and holding it behind her back. "Why don't we make a switch? I'll offer you something else."

Skye bit back a laugh as something changed in Lucas's expression, possibly triggered by her innuendo. Lucas snatched for the blindfold, but Skye switched hands swiftly. Lucas folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll play along. What do you have to offer, Bucket?"

Skye inched closer to Lucas, letting her breath roll over his neck before whispering into his ear. "How about a new rover?"

Lucas's smirk turned into a grin. "Bucket. Something you can actually give me, maybe?"

"Fine," huffed Skye, tapping a finger against her lower lip as though she was thinking. "How about… a pet? That Carno seemed pretty friendly, we can name him Ralph."

Lucas raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Ralph? Of all names for a ferocious Carno, you come up with Ralph?"

Skye rolled her eyes, shuddering with pleasure as Lucas laughed, his hot breath tickling her neck. She leaned closer to Lucas, the hand holding the blindfold bent behind her back. "Or how about I just do this?"

Skye slid her free hand up Lucas's chest to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer until she could easily capture his lips in hers. Lucas didn't hesitate before wrapping his hands around Skye, pulling her onto his lap. Skye responded enthusiastically, wounding her fingers in his hair and pressing closer to him. She could feel her hips grinding involuntarily against Lucas, and Lucas let out a moan as she bit his lower lip. Her breath caught in her throat as she kissed Lucas passionately, her mind still processing the fact that he hadn't pushed her away. It was the first time she had kissed him since the day in the meadow, and Skye felt as though she couldn't get enough of him.

Suddenly, Lucas reached behind Skye and snatched the blindfold out of her hand, wrapping it around her eyes in a heartbeat. Skye froze in Lucas's lap and tried to reach up to undo the blindfold. Lucas grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back, laughing softly. "I don't think so."

"Hey!" Skye struggled to pull away, fighting against Lucas's strong grip. "You said I wouldn't have to wear this damned thing."

"Well, guess what?" said Lucas, leaning closer until his lips were brushing Skye's ear. Skye shivered, both from her shower and from how seductive Lucas could be without even trying. Lucas's breath rolled into Skye's ear, making her shiver again. "I lied."

Skye gaped blindly, swiping out to slap Lucas. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Bucket," sighed Lucas, his voice sounding almost weary. He lifted Skye out of his lap with ease, setting her down on the soft grass. "Now let's get back before you freeze to death."

"Like you'd care," grumbled Skye under her breath, folding her arms across her chest. Lucas reached over and brushed a lock of Skye's hair out of her blindfold, tucking it behind her ear.

"Hm, you're right. I don't care," said Lucas, spinning Skye around until she was facing him. Skye frowned, slightly stung by his words. Lucas bent down until his face was level with Skye's, his lips moving lightly against hers as he spoke. "And you know why? Because I don't love you."

Lucas pressed his lips against Skye's so softly that Skye felt flutters in her stomach like a high school girl. But something told Skye that it wasn't just the kiss that caused the flutters. The tone Lucas used to tell her that he didn't love her implied the exact opposite. Had Lucas just told her that he still loved her?

Lucas placed one last chaste kiss on Skye's lips before taking her hand in his, relishing the warmth of it. "Time to go, Bucket."

* * *

><p>"You sure this is the spot, Shannon?" Taylor looked up at the monstrous tree, shielding his eyes from the sun. Shannon nodded, following Taylor's gaze up the tree.<p>

"That's where the signal's coming from," said Shannon, showing Taylor the Plex that indicated the chip's location. Taylor nodded, folding his arms across his chest. Wash came up behind him, looking up at the tree.

"Something tells me this isn't right," said Wash, pressing her lips together and frowning. "Why would Lucas stay somewhere without protection?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," replied Taylor, raising his scanner. He held it up, aiming it at the tree, and frowned when no human activity was picked up by the scanner. Shannon pulled out his scanner and did the same, finding the same results.

"Rogers!" called Taylor, signaling the nearest soldier. "Have a team go up and look for the chip. There's no one up there."

Rogers got up instantly, selecting the nearest soldiers to climb the tree with him. Taylor pulled out his gun and positioned it to shoot just in case Lucas was still around. The soldiers disappeared up the tree, rustling leaves and branches as they climbed. Taylor, Wash and Shannon watched in anticipation, waiting for some sign.

Suddenly, Rogers leaned out from the top of the tree. "Commander. We found the chip, you might want to take a look at this."

Rogers let the chip drop, knowing that Taylor would catch it easily. Taylor snatched it in mid-air, bringing it closer to his face to examine it. Sure enough, a small white piece of paper was wrapped around it. Taylor unwrapped the paper and read it, his expression hardening. He handed it to Wash, who fumbled to open it again.

_I warned you once. Consider this your second chance. Don't come looking for her again, or she'll suffer the consequences. - L_

Wash looked up at Taylor, her eyes wide. Shannon plucked the note out of Wash's hands and read it over, his eyebrows furrowing together. Taylor took the note again, reading it over and over as his fury escalated. He let go of the note, watching it flutter to the ground. Then suddenly, Taylor turned his gun on the paper and shot at it, the bullet running straight through Lucas's signature.

* * *

><p>Yep, this chapter was pretty fun to write :P I thought it would be soo Lucas to refuse to admit that he loves Skye, being the cocky bastard that we all know and love. At least they kissed, twice ;D Thrice if you count that last little one. And Taylor is reeally pissed off, Lucas is screwed if he finds them. Anyways, till next time! :)<p> 


	17. Angerless

Author's Note: Meh. I didn't really like this chapter very much, but I hope you enjoy :) And thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are awesome 3

* * *

><p>By the time they returned to the camp, Lucas's hand had molded itself to Skye's in a possessive way that sent Skye's heart racing. His other hand occasionally brushed her shoulder or waist as he led her back to the cozy, well-lit room. Skye's free hand reached out to caress the doorframe as they entered the room, feeling the smoothness of the wood under her freshly washed fingertips.<p>

Skye felt Lucas pull her to a stop, turning her around to face him. She let her eyes close beneath the blindfold as she felt his breath on the top of her head. Lucas reached around her head to undo the blindfold with deft fingers, letting it fall to the ground. Skye opened her eyes to find Lucas less than an inch away from her face, his mesmerizing jade green eyes looking deep into hers. Lucas raised a hand to stroke the side of Skye's face, brushing the loose hairs off her flushed cheeks with his thumb. But something changed in Lucas's eyes as Skye reached up to wrap her fingers around his wrist. He looked away, his eyebrows furrowed together, and Skye knew by his sudden actions that he still felt betrayed by her.

"Lucas," Skye took Lucas's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her again. His eyes locked with hers, loving but not trusting. Skye exhaled heavily, pressing her lips together. "I'm sor – "

Suddenly, Lucas pulled away from Skye, leaving about a three-foot gap between them. Skye frowned questioningly, and a Sixer poked his head into the room in response. Skye looked back up at Lucas, wondering how he managed to hear the Sixer coming. Was his hearing really that good?

"Sir, we have something you may want to take a look at," said the Sixer, looking pointedly at Lucas. Lucas nodded, raising a hand absentmindedly to feel the scars on the right side of his head. Skye found herself remembering him saying that it was from a Nykoraptor that almost managed to kill him. She shuddered, imagining how painful it must have been. In comparison, the scar on the back of her head looked like nothing.

Lucas took one fleeting look back at Skye, raising his eyebrows to let her know that she was to stay in the room. Skye folded her arms across her chest, watching warily as he left the room with the Sixer. She peeked around the doorframe to make sure that Lucas and the Sixer had gone before heading straight for the calculations. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Lucas might be planning to kill innocent civilians in Terra Nova, even when she was melting in his arms.

Skye tapped the invisible screen, scrutinizing the password prompt. She felt a mischievous grin spread over her face as her hands positioned to enter the only code she knew Lucas used. "Bucket."

She watched in anticipation as the screen loaded, considering the password. The screen blinked, and a red message appeared on the screen, making Skye jump.

NICE TRY, BUCKET.

Skye leapt off the stool, backing up into the wall without taking her eyes off the screen. How had Lucas known that she would try that password? Did he know that she had broken into his house to steal Intel from his Plex? Skye pressed her lips together nervously, turning away from the screen. Her eyes fell on a door to the right of where she was standing. She hadn't even noticed it before, seeing as it was made of the same wood as the walls.

Skye pushed the door open without hesitation to reveal a small walk-in closet that was filled with more boxes than clothes. She ran her fingers along a row of Lucas's dark toned shirts as she entered, noticing that they were all made of the same hemp material. Skye's eyes caught on a neatly folded square of black on one of the boxes, and she picked it up to examine it. With a start, she realized that it was the pair of pants that she brought her mother when she was being held hostage in the camp. Skye unfolded the pants, holding them up to her waist to see if they would fit. Sliding her legs into the pants, Skye continued to look around the closet.

Suddenly, Skye realized that she had all the time in the world to look through Lucas Taylor's closet but she wouldn't have another chance to overhear his conversations. Hiking up her pants, Skye stepped out of the closet and peered around the doorframe of the room, making sure that no one was there. When she was sure that there were no Sixers paroling the wooden balcony, Skye leaned over the edge to examine the Sixer camp.

To her utter surprise, the camp was filled with families. Children ran around on the large wooden deck beneath the balcony, playing and laughing. Skye shook her head in disbelief. For some reason, she had convinced herself that the Sixer camp was for work and only housed an army. She had never thought that the Sixers might have wives, children and families. Skye's eyes followed a particularly perky little girl with long brown hair as she skipped across the deck, headed for a particularly muscly man in a black v-neck shirt. Skye did a double-take when she realized that the man was Lucas, and she leaned farther across the balcony to get a better look.

The little girl pulled at Lucas's arm, craning her neck to look up at him. Lucas turned away from the Sixer he was conversing with to see who it was, and crouched down on his knees when he saw the girl. Skye watched in shock as Lucas talked to the girl as though she was his own child, intrigued by what she was saying. Skye gaped as she watched the two, convinced that it may have been the cutest thing she had ever seen. Lucas raised a hand to give the girl a high five, and Skye's eyebrows shot far up into her hairline as he raised his hand higher when she tried to hit it, teasing her. The Sixer standing behind the girl folded his arms across his chest impatiently, and Lucas shot him a dangerous glare.

The little girl pulled away and flounced off towards a group of children. Skye watched Lucas intently as he got up, turning back to the Sixer. Then, just as sudden as he had gotten up, Lucas turned around and glanced up at the balcony. Skye gasped and quickly retreated back into the room, holding a hand over her chest. She peered back over the balcony from inside the room to see that Lucas was making his way to the balcony, and she hurried back into the room.

Lucas had never struck Skye as being good with children, perhaps because of the way he treated adults. If anything, the way he played with the little girl only made him more attractive to Skye. She sauntered over to the bed and sat down just as Lucas entered the room holding a bright green fruit.

"Hungry?" asked Lucas as he approached the bed, tossing the fruit at Skye. She reached out and caught the fruit before it landed on the bed, letting in fall into her lap. Lucas's eyes narrowed at the sight of Skye's pants, but his expression straightened as he spoke again. "Nice pants."

"Thanks, found em in your closet," said Skye, a smile twitching at her lips. She then narrowed her eyes slightly, scrutinizing Lucas's expression. "So… who's the little girl?"

Lucas's mouth spread into his trademark smirk as Skye's slight blush confirmed that she had been spying on him. He sat down beside Skye on the bed before replying in a seductively raspy voice. "Now, Bucket, is that jealousy I detect? Of a six year old girl?"

"Me? Jealous? I don't think so," scoffed Skye, rolling her eyes. Lucas's smirk widened as the blush in Skye's cheeks deepened. "So, the girl, she's six?"

Lucas nodded, running his hand along the hem of the blanket as he spoke. "Her mother was a part of the troops that were captured in Terra Nova. Our father has her locked up in the Brig, away from her daughter."

Skye bit back a retort, knowing that defending Taylor would only anger Lucas. Lucas looked back up at Skye, his eyes surveying her expression. "So, what were you doing? Besides snooping in my closet?"

Skye involuntarily looked past Lucas to eye the calculations, and her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the message was still displayed on the calculations. Lucas, sensing that something was wrong, turned to see what Skye was looking at. Skye, panicking, grabbed Lucas's face in her hands and brought it to hers, ready to press her lips to his as a distraction.

"Hmm, I don't think so," crooned Lucas, pulling away with lightening speed. He put a finger on Skye's lips, keeping her away, and turned around to look at what Skye had been staring at. Skye winced internally as Lucas read the message, and he turned back to Skye with a mischievous expression on his face. "Good guess, but you're going to have to try a little harder than that."

Lucas removed his finger and pressed his lips ever-so-lightly to hers, pulling away a few second later. Skye frowned, slightly put out that it ended so quickly. Lucas slid his hand into Skye's, moving closer to her. Skye, satisfied, decided to make more conversation. "So. What did your Sixer want?"

Lucas looked back at Skye with raised eyebrows, as though he was mocking her for believing that he would tell her. Skye blinked innocently in return, waiting for an answer. Lucas shrugged, throwing Skye a wink. "Just giving me an update."

"And?" prodded Skye, placing her other hand over Lucas's. "What was the update?"

Lucas pulled Skye into his lap, sending her heart racing like it had in the meadow. Skye rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the vibrations of his chest as he responded. "Our father found a, ah, _note _that I left him."

Skye narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Lucas. "Note? What note?"

A smirk twitched at Lucas's lips, and he looked down at the bedspread again. Skye put a hand on his shoulder, getting up. "Lucas. What note?"

"Well, if you really want to know…" Lucas looked up at Skye, a seductively evil look in them. Skye nodded, prodding him to continue. Lucas reached out and stroked the side of Skye's face, his mesmerizing eyes melting hers like butter. "_Dear_ father. I warned you once. Consider this your second chance. Don't come looking for her again, or she'll suffer the consequences."

"Lucas! You didn't!" said Skye, her eyes wide. Lucas shrugged, a half-smirk on his face. Skye's mouth fell open in shock, and she reached out and slugged Lucas on the arm, wincing slightly as her hand hit the muscle. "What d'you mean, you warned him once?"

"Gave him a call on your little chip," said Lucas, his tone more teasing than resentful. He wrapped an arm around Skye's waist, running his fingers along her stomach absentmindedly. "Told him to stay away, or else."

"Hm," said Skye, shifting to sit on her knees. She looked up at Lucas through her eyelashes, raising an eyebrow. "And what was that about consequences? I'd like to know what these oh-so-scary consequences are."

Lucas laughed softly, leaning down to brush his lips against Skye's collarbone, making her breath catch in her throat. "Trust me, Bucket, you don't want to know."

Skye kissed Lucas's jaw line, making her way to his lips before capturing his lips in hers, coaxing his mouth open. Lucas, after a few moments of being stubborn, finally let his emotions take over and he wrapped his arms around Skye's waist, pulling her onto him. Skye pulled away for air and exhaled softly, her sweet breath ticking Lucas's lips maddeningly. "Nope. I'm pretty sure I _really_ want to know."

Lucas flipped Skye onto her back and leaned over her, letting out a growl of desire. Skye wrapped her hands around Lucas's neck and brought his lips to hers again, wrapping her legs around his waist as his tongue played with hers. Suddenly, Skye felt Lucas stiffen under her touch, and he rolled over onto his back to lay beside her in silence.

Skye got up and leaned against the wall, wrapping her hands around her knees. She could feel a lump in her throat, and she swallowed it away before speaking. "I said I was sorry. I didn't know what I was doing… I thought it was the right thing to do. You… you can't hate me forever."

"Hate you?" Lucas got up and took Skye's face into his hands, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Skye, I could never hate you. I just… we aren't good for each other. When I'm with you, all I can think about is keeping you safe and I completely forget that I've been vowing to avenge my father my whole life. And you, you deserve so much more than me. Hell, I'd rather you be with young Shannon if he was better for you."

Skye gaped slightly at Lucas's confession, trying to process everything he had just said. So he wasn't still angry at her… he just found her distracting. And would rather her be with Josh. Skye felt her mouth tilt into a smirk. "Really? You'd honestly rather me be with Josh?"

"Well…" Lucas's mouth curved into a smirk to match Skye's as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "No, I'd probably be dying from jealousy."

Skye laughed, leaning her face into Lucas's hand. "Well, you have nothing to worry about."

Lucas's eyes smoldered into Skye's as he leaned in, ready to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, he jumped up off the bed, looking interesting in a spot on the wall. Skye opened her mouth to protest, but she closed it again when the little girl from the deck burst into the room.

"Lucas! The egg hatch – " The girl's eyes caught Skye's, and she cocked her head to a side in confusion. "Who's that?"

Lucas looked back at Skye, throwing her a quick wink. "This is Skye. She's, ah, visiting."

Skye got up off the bed and approached the little girl, crouching slightly to reach her height. "Hi, there. What's your name?"

"Savannah," mumbled the girl, clasping her hands and blushing shyly. Savannah suddenly reached out and ran her fingers through Skye's curls, her eyes wide. "I like your hair."

Skye blinked, surprised yet flattered by the compliment. Before she could open her mouth, Savannah tugged at her hair with a grimace on her face. "I wish I had curly hair. My hair doesn't do anything."

"Well," said Skye, taking a quick look back at Lucas's amused expression before turning back to the girl. "You can always braid it."

"Do you know how to braid?" asked the girl, her eyes lighting up. Skye nodded, a smile spreading across her face at the girl's excitement. "Can you braid my hair one day?"

"Of course," said Skye, sparking another grin from Savannah. The girl looked from Lucas to Skye, thinking hard about something.

"Do you want to come see my dinosaur?" asked Savannah, looking at Skye. Skye looked back at Lucas, who opened his mouth with the obvious intention of refusing.

"Sure!" said Skye quickly, throwing a coy wink in Lucas's direction. Lucas raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. Savannah jumped up and down, her smile wider than ever.

"Let's go!" said Savannah, grabbing Skye's hand. She pulled Skye out of the room, leaving Lucas with no choice but to follow with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>Wash and Shannon sat in silence in the rover, afraid of saying a word. After shooting the letter, Taylor had demanded that the troops return to Terra Nova. He had spoken to Wash and Shannon once, to let them know that he planned to beat the location of the Sixer camp out of Mira. Wash looked over at Shannon, biting nervously at the inside of her mouth. Shannon blinked slowly to let Wash know that Taylor was going to be okay.<p>

The gates to Terra Nova rose to let the rovers back into the colony, and Taylor pulled the rover to a stop in the middle of the entrance. He hopped out and was approached by Mark, who stayed behind with a few other troops. "Sir."

"I need to see Mira," grumbled Taylor, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He brushed past Reynolds and headed in the direction of the Brig. Wash and Shannon stepped out of the rover, and Shannon walked over to clap a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Reynolds," greeted Shannon, nodded at the boy. Mark nodded in return, looking at Taylor's retreating form.

"What happened out there?" asked Mark, raising his eyebrows with concern. Shannon shook his head as Wash followed Taylor, exhaling heavily.

"A lot."

Taylor pushed the door to the Brig open, his eyes searching among the many Sixers for the glint of Mira's eyes. Wash finally caught up with him, joining him to search for Mira. Wash looked up at Taylor, her eyebrows furrowing together. "She isn't here. Are you sure that they locked her up here?"

Taylor looked questioningly at the guard, whose eyes were wide with fear. "S-she was there. I gave her food this morning."

Wash turned to Taylor, her mouth dropping open when she realized that Mira must have escaped. Taylor let out a growl, throwing a punch at the nearest pillar. "Search the colony. She can't have gotten far, and she definitely couldn't have gotten out of Terra Nova."

* * *

><p>Savannah was actually inspired by this adorable little girl I saw on a Smuckers jam commercial :P Once again, I apologize for the crappy chapter, but I've been planning and I think you guys will like the next few! And I don't mean to spoil anything but this story is going to get a rating jump pretty soon, if you know what I mean ;) I thought I should let you guys know :) Till next time!<p> 


	18. Chanceless

Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews! I felt like I rushed the last chapter, which was why I said that I didn't like it much. But your reviews really convinced me otherwise. You guys are great :)

* * *

><p>"Isn't he so cute?" squealed Savannah, running a finger along the spine of the baby Ankylosaur. Skye bit back a smile as she watched Savannah gush over the dinosaur, thinking about how adorable both Savannah and the Ankylosaur were. Lucas knelt down beside the tank housing the baby dinosaur, examining it through the glass.<p>

"He looks pretty healthy," said Lucas, looking up to shoot Savannah a genuine smile, something very rare to Skye. He reached out to pat Savannah's shoulder encouragingly, and Skye had to repress the urge to raise her eyebrows in disbelief. "Good job, kiddo."

Savannah beamed back, brushing her brown hair out of her face before leaning down to get a better look at the dinosaur. She looked back up at Skye, her eyes wide with excitement. "What should I name him?"

"Ralph," said Lucas, shooting a smirk in Skye's direction. Skye's lips twitched at the mention of the name she wanted to give the Carno, surprised that Lucas remembered it. Lucas winked at Skye before turning back to Savannah, who was looking from Skye to Lucas in confusion.

"Why?" asked Savannah, wrinkling her nose. "It sounds like a name my great grandpa would like."

Lucas let out a snort of laughter, clapping a hand over his mouth to stop the rest from coming out. Skye shot Lucas a glare even though she was trying not to laugh herself, and she kicked Lucas's leg lightly, making him fall back onto his hands. Lucas reached out and grabbed Skye's ankle, pulling her down until she fell beside him. Skye let out a giggle and widened her eyes at the sound of it. She'd never heard herself make such a girly sound before, but then again, she didn't really have much experience flirting.

Meanwhile, Savannah was examining the Ankylosaur through the glass with great interest. Skye leaned back, looking over at Lucas. He was watching Savannah with a smile so serene that Skye's mouth tilted to match it. "So, you like kids?"

Lucas looked over at Skye, his eyebrows slightly raised. "Yeah, I guess. Why, do I not seem like it?"

"I dunno, something about your intense physicist persona told me that you wouldn't like kids," replied Skye, biting on the inside of her cheek. Lucas chuckled slightly, reached out to lace his fingers between Skye's.

"Nah, I like kids. They're trustworthy and forgiving. What more could an intense physicist ask for?"

Skye looked into Lucas's eyes, trying to read into his expression. His mouth was tilted into his trademark smirk, but his jade-green eyes revealed a sort of vulnerability that made Skye want to pull him into a hug. She looked down at their entwined hands, running her thumb along Lucas's scarred palms.

"What about you?" asked Lucas, breaking the silence. Skye looked up, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "Kids. Do you like them?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Skye, shaking her head slightly at her space-out. "Yeah, they're great."

"So do you want kids?" asked Lucas lightly, trying to sound casual. Skye's eyes snapped up to meet Lucas's, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Lucas quickly backtracked, sensing her suspiciousness. "Not any time soon, I mean in the future."

"Probably," said Skye, her mouth twitching slightly at the relieved expression on Lucas's face. "Especially if they turn out as adorable as this one here."

Skye jerked her head at Savannah, who was still fawning over the dinosaur, oblivious to the conversation going on behind her. Lucas smiled as he turned his attention back to Savannah, his fingers winding tighter around Skye's. Every time he looked at Savannah, Lucas found himself imagining what a child of his and Skye's might look like. The thought of having a child with her made Lucas feel giddy, as though his heart was being lifted inside of him. But, being as traditional as he was, Lucas wanted to marry her before even thinking about having children. Though he would never admit it after what Skye had done, Lucas loved her more than anything and wanted nothing but the best for her.

Skye watched Lucas subtly out of the corner of her eye, contemplating him mentally. Despite what she had believed, Lucas had many weaknesses; all of them being emotional. And to Skye's amazement, she was one of his weaknesses. His words haunted her thoughts – "When I'm with you, all I can think about is keeping you safe," – and Skye couldn't help but feel somewhat happy about that. She knew that Lucas would do pretty much anything for her, including making up with his father, though that would definitely take convincing. Though Skye knew that she would feel terrible if she manipulated Lucas, she knew that it was the only way she would save Terra Nova and the ones she loved.

Skye pressed her lips together as she thought about Taylor. She was still furious at him for lying to her about his intentions that day. After all she had sacrificed to spy for him, including her relationship with Lucas, he had chosen to keep her in the dark about something so important. Skye felt betrayed, hurt, and most of all, used. She looked over at Lucas again, her anger washing away when she caught the peaceful expression on her face.

But at the thought of Taylor, another person came to Skye's mind. Her heart wrenched at the thought of her mother, and she swallowed to remove the lump in her throat. Skye had been trying to avoid thinking of her mother since she had been taken by Lucas, but she found her mind wandering back every now and then. The thought of her mother made Skye feel as though her heart really was breaking, a feeling that was usually reserved for Lucas. Skye bit back tears as she looked up at Savannah, trying to wipe away the thoughts of her mother, but she couldn't stop the single tear that ran down her face.

Skye quickly reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek with her free hand, hoping that Lucas hadn't seen it. To Skye's dismay, he reached out and caught her hand, seeing the wetness on her fingers. He wiped Skye's cheek as the next tear fell, his expression concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Skye wiped away the last traces of her tears and held her head up high as she looked Lucas in the eyes, hiding all her true emotions. "It's nothing. I just got something in my eye."

Lucas looked back at Skye, one of his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" replied Skye, her voice a little too chipper. She hoisted herself off the ground, removing her hand from Lucas's. She could feel his eyes on her as she made her way over to Savannah, and she tried her best to ignore his curious stares as she spoke to the girl. "So, did you come up with a name yet?"

Savannah placed a hand on her chin, thinking hard. She looked up at Skye, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, I think so!"

"So? What is it?" asked Skye, throwing Lucas a smile. Lucas got up and joined Skye beside Savannah, placing a hand discreetly on the small of her back. Skye fought the urge to rest her head on his shoulder in front of Savannah and turned her attention to the girl, wondering what she had named the Ankylosaur.

Savannah looked up at Lucas and Skye, a gleeful smile on her face. "Nathaniel. Isn't it perfect?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, she escaped?"<p>

The soldier cowered under Taylor's intimidating glare. "She must have gotten out just as you arrived, sir."

"She was probably waiting for the distraction," hissed Shannon, cursing under his breath. Wash sighed heavily, holding a hand up to her forehead.

"Now what? She was our only lead to the Sixer camp," said Wash, looking at Taylor with wide eyes. Taylor waved a hand to dismiss the soldier, who gladly slipped out of the fort. Taylor circled the fort to step behind his desk, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Shannon looked sideways at Wash, who looked positively terrified. She truly believed that the whole ordeal was her fault, but Shannon couldn't lie; he would have felt the same way if he was in her shoes. Though it wasn't Wash's fault, she would still guilt herself into believing that she could have stopped Skye from going into the meadow that day.

Taylor looked up once the door swung shut behind the soldier, as though he was about to say something. However, the moment the door shut, it swung open again to reveal Josh Shannon. Josh walked in, looking furious.

"Where is she?" demanded Josh, his eyes flashing with a mix of anger and grief. Shannon gave Taylor a swift look before walking over to his son to console him. Josh pushed his father away, stepping away from him.

"Don't try and tell me she's okay," snarled Josh, his hands curling into fists. "It's been four days since she went missing. I can't lose her. After Kara – "

Josh's voice broke off, and he swallowed the rest of his sentence. Taylor came out from around the desk, his arms folded across his chest. "Don't worry, son. Skye's not gone. Not yet."

* * *

><p>The pinkish glow from the setting sun was beaming through the skylights of the Sixer camp, lighting the area where Skye was French braiding Savannah's long straight brown hair. She wove the strands as gently as she could, being careful not to hurt her delicate head. Skye was still fighting the urge to laugh as she thought about Savannah's initial choice for the Ankylosaur's name. Lucas's face had hardened, and his hands had clenched into fists, but he couldn't say anything in front of the six year old girl. She didn't even know that Lucas's father was still alive, let alone that his name was Nathaniel. He had managed to talk her out of his father's name and they had finally settled on Sparky. For the eleventh time since she'd started braiding Savannah's hair, Skye leaned over to check her expression. "You sure I'm not hurting you?"<p>

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm sure!" said Savannah, sounding exasperated yet excited. She raised a hand to feel the braid, squirming with excitement as her fingers slid over the intricately woven hair. "How much longer?"

"Just a few more seconds," assured Skye as she braided the last inch of Savannah's hair. A sudden stab of pain pulsed through Skye's head, and she struggled to hide the agony as she braided. She wrapped an elastic made of tree bark around the girl's finished braid, letting go of the rope-like hair. "There. All done."

Savannah jumped up and hurried over to the mirror to admire her hair. Skye brought a hand up to her forehead as Savannah spun in circles in front of the mirror, bouncing with excitement. Skye quickly forced a smile as Savannah turned around. She ran over to Skye, petting her braid. "It looks so pretty! Thanks, Skye!"

"No problem, kiddo," said Skye, trying her best not to grimace instead of smile. Savannah suddenly reached out and pulled Skye into an unexpected hug. Skye, taken aback, hugged Savannah back at the last second, almost forgetting her current migraine.

Savannah pulled away and flounced back to the mirror, leaving Skye to bend over in pain again. The sound of footsteps made Skye look up to see Lucas halfway across the room, his worried gaze on Skye. Skye tried to smile, but she could tell by the look in Lucas's eyes than he didn't buy it at all.

"Hey, kid," called Lucas, turning his gaze towards Savannah. Savannah turned around, flashing an angelic smile at Lucas. "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Aw, can't I stay a little longer?" Savannah pouted, folding her arms across her chest like Skye had seen Lucas do many times before. Lucas walked over and picked Savannah up, spinning her around as she squealed. He set her down and gave her a little shove towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow, Skye!" called Savannah over her shoulder, waving at Skye as she left. Lucas watched her go from the doorway, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door shut, Lucas was at Skye's side.

"Are you okay?" murmured Lucas, wrapping his arms around Skye. She buried her head into his chest, letting the pain take over. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as she whimpered in pain, cursing himself mentally for causing her such agony.

"I'm so sorry, Skye," whispered Lucas as he pulled Skye into his lap. He took her face in his hands, massaging her temples until her whimpers softened and her expression relaxed. Lucas leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead before taking her lips in his, erasing the last of her pain. Skye let out a little sigh, and Lucas felt the butterflies return to his stomach. He moved his lips to her ear, where though he barely whispered, his words sent shudders of desire running along Skye's spine. "Guess what?"

"Hm?" asked Skye, pressing her forehead to Lucas's so she could look into his eyes. He reached up and stroked the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I don't love you," breathed Lucas, moving his lips back to Skye's. Skye pulled away, raising an eyebrow at Lucas. She pulled herself out of Lucas's lap and pushed herself off the bed.

"Well, in that case…" Skye started to walk away, and grinned when Lucas reached out and grabbed her hand. Skye turned around and shot Lucas the seductive half-smile that he always gave her. Though she knew how sexy it looked on Lucas, she had no idea what it did when used against him. Lucas pulled her onto the bed and pounced over her, kissing her fiercely but taking care not to crush her body.

Skye wrapped her hands around Lucas's neck, his erratic breathing mirroring hers. Lucas brought his lips back to hers, coaxing her mouth open with ease. Skye pulled gently at the hair at the back of Lucas's head as she melted in his arms, letting him take over.

They broke away for air, and Lucas looked down into Skye's eyes. Skye felt her mouth part slightly when she saw the fire of desire in his eyes, yet she knew that the same fire was burning in hers as well. Lucas let out a low growl, kissing at Skye's neck. "God, Bucket, you're irresistible."

"Then don't resist," sighed Skye, running her hands along Lucas's unbelievably muscular torso. Lucas leaned down to kiss her again, his need becoming stronger, but Skye rolled over until she was on top. She straddled Lucas's waist, brushing her hair out of her face before leaning down until their faces were only half an inch away. "Three words. Eight letters. Say it and I'm yours."

That shudder-inducing electric feeling returned between Skye's legs just as she said the words, which only made her imagine what it was doing to Lucas. He let out a growl, trying to reach up to kiss Skye, but she pulled away, raising an eyebrow. Lucas let out a moan of defeat, wrapping his hands around Skye's hips. "You're a monster."

"And you're wasting precious time," teased Skye, her voice rolling seductively in her throat. Lucas rolled over again, this time straddling Skye's hips. He leaned down and kissing Skye's jaw line, murmuring against her skin.

"Fine. You win," whispered Lucas, kissing his way up to her lips. He pulled away and looked Skye in the eyes, his expression dead serious. "You ready for this, Bucket?"

Skye bit her lower lip and nodded, smiling. Lucas brought his lips to hers, and Skye could feel the vibrations of his words as he said them. "You're. Fucking. Sexy."

Skye let out a laugh in spite of herself, reaching out to slap Lucas's arm. "That was sixteen letters, mister."

"I'm sorry," murmured Lucas, his voice unbearably seductive. Skye looked into his eyes, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

A sudden knock at the door sent Lucas flying off the bed and Skye scrambling for the sheets. Skye bit back a giggle as Lucas adjusted his clothes, cursing under his breath. "Can't catch a damn break."

Lucas opened the door, revealing a rather red-looking Sixer. Skye blushed the same color as she realized that he must have heard what was going on through the door, and she reminded herself to be a little quieter. Lucas conversed with the Sixer at the door, the two talking in hushed tones. Though Skye knew that she should be suspicious, she found herself still trying to control her racing heart and charging hormones.

Finally, Lucas turned back to look at Skye. "I might be a while. You get some sleep, okay?"

Skye nodded, trying to hide the disappointment from her face. Lucas gestured for the Sixer to lead the way, and quickly poked his head into the room before he left. "I'm sorry, more security stuff. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," said Skye, forcing herself to smile. Lucas smiled back, looking relieved, and disappeared moments later. Skye fell back down onto the pillow, feeling somewhat put out. She'd been looking forward to that moment for so long, but it definitely hadn't ended the way she wanted it to.

Skye closed her eyes, letting her thoughts lull her to sleep. By the time Lucas returned, Skye was half-asleep and wasn't even sure if she was dreaming or not, especially when Lucas slid into bed with her. They were sleeping face to face, and Lucas's arms were wrapped protectively yet comfortably around Skye. His hands repeatedly stroked her back, relaxing her so she could sleep again, and his lips caressed her forehead. Just before sleep took over, Skye heard Lucas whisper three words as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Hehe. Yeah, I kinda stole a line from Gossip Girl there, but I thought it fit. This chapter was actually pretty fun to write, especially the Sixer cockblock. I've got some action planned for the next chapter (real, fighting-type action, not… you know :P), so till next time! :)<p>

P.S. asdjfsdjgfhdg 102 reviews? That is such an amazing thing for me, thank you guys soo much! Best readers ever :)


	19. Chasteless

Hey guys! Seeing as I had an AMAZING Valentine's day today, I decided to give you guys a little gift! So here it is ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Skye opened her eyes the next morning to find herself wrapped in Lucas's arms, chest to chest. Her eyelashes brushed his cheeks as she looked up into his jade-green eyes, which were already open and watching her with a peaceful expression. Lucas brought his lips to kiss Skye's forehead when he saw that she was awake. "Good morning."<p>

"Morning," murmured Skye, her eyelids fluttering lazily. She brought her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes, yawning. Lucas stroked Skye's hair, a small smile on his lips. Skye, catching the smile, raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"D'you know what day it is?" asked Lucas, sliding his hands down to rest on Skye's hips. Skye struggled to think, which proved to be hard, seeing as the placement of Lucas's hands was driving her crazy.

"Hm," Skye tapped a finger on her lower lip. "I don't know. I haven't exactly been keeping track of days… or time, now that I think about it."

Lucas laughed and leaned forward to press his lips softly against Skye's. "It's Valentine's Day, Bucket."

Skye paused, thinking about what Lucas had just said. So, it was Valentine's Day. Skye knew that she couldn't expect Lucas to be adorably romantic, seeing as she hadn't even remembered that it was February 14th. But she found herself wondering why Lucas would bring it up if nothing had been planned. Nevertheless, Skye shrugged indifferently and tried to act as though it didn't affect her. "Is it?"

Skye could feel Lucas smiling against her forehead as he replied. "It is. Take a look."

Skye frowned, pushing herself up out of bed. Her eyes widened as she took in the room, which definitely did not look the same as it had the night before. The room was filled with flowers of all kinds; pinks, reds, whites and pale yellows. Skye felt her mouth drop open as she scanned the room, and Lucas reached behind her and pulled out a small bouquet of sky-blue flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Skye."

Skye took the bouquet and brought it to her nose, her eyes closing involuntarily as their sweet scent travelled around her. She opened her eyes and flung her arms around Lucas, holding him as tightly as she could. "Thank you. Really. No one's ever done something like this for me before."

"Well, no one loves you as much as I do," said Lucas, bringing his lips to Skye's. Skye let her eyes close, reveling in what Lucas had just said. Skye hoisted herself into his lap, wrapping her legs comfortably around his waist as her tongue played with his. Their faces were closer than Skye ever thought possible; she could see every scar on his skin, every speck in his beautiful green eyes. Her forehead was pressed against his so that even as they broke away for air, they were still close. As Skye leaned in for another kiss, she knew that she had decided.

"Lucas," murmured Skye, her lips brushing at his ear. Her hands travelled up his body and her fingers stopped at second button of his shirt. She slowly undid the button, moving down to the next. "Lucas, I want you."

Lucas's eyes widened as he met Skye's, his heart racing as he caught the desire in her eyes. He stopped Skye's hands, holding them apart. "Skye, are you sure?"

"Yes," mumbled Skye, bringing her lips back to Lucas's. She ground her hips ever so slightly against Lucas's, and her mouth tilted into a smile as a deep moan rumbled from his throat. He grabbed her hips, lifting her off his before she could seduce him any further.

"Wait," panted Lucas, holding Skye by the shoulders. He looked up into her eyes, his expression serious. "Are you sure this is what you want? You know that we can't ever be like normal couples. I… I'm a monster, Skye."

Skye reached out and took Lucas's face in her hands, that last sentence hitting her right in the heart. "You aren't a monster, Lucas."

Lucas scoffed, turning away slightly. "I've killed people. I held Deborah hostage. I smashed your head against a rover, giving you migraines that'll probably last the rest of your life. And now I'm keeping you away from your family and friends."

"Lucas – "

"And _don't_ tell me that you don't miss them," Lucas cut across Skye's words, giving her a pointed look. "I know that you were crying downstairs yesterday. It was about them, wasn't it? And you whisper their names in your sleep. Every night."

Skye sighed, her eyes squeezing shut. "You're right. I miss them, a lot, but I'm surviving without them. I don't think I could stand being away from you."

Lucas shook his head, pressing his lips together. "You're just saying that because you think you love me."

"I _think_?" Skye's eyes widened incredulously, her eyebrows threatening to disappear into her hairline. She reached out and pulled Lucas's lips to hers almost violently, wrapping her legs around his waist again. She kissed him as passionately as she could, trying to show him that he was wrong. Skye could feel Lucas melting under her touch, and she took it as an invitation to wrap her arms around his neck until she was on top of him. She finally pulled away, seated on Lucas's hips.

"Don't _ever_ say that again," Skye hissed, leaning down to kiss Lucas's lips again. "I love you, Lucas Taylor. And that will never, ever change."

Skye could see the gratitude in Lucas's eyes, and she knew that she had done the right thing. Lucas wrapped his arms around Skye's hips, resting just above her bottom. His eyes surveyed Skye's face, a smile twitching at his lips. "I'm sure young Shannon is a lot better for you, though."

"Yeah, well," Skye leaned down and kissed Lucas's lips, biting her lower lip as she pulled away. "Kinda sucks for him."

Lucas let out a low chuckle, his chest vibrating against Skye's. She placed her palms on his chest, openly admiring each muscle on his torso. Skye moved her eyes back up to his, raising her eyebrows. "So? Do I get what I want?"

"Hell yes," growled Lucas, rolling over until he was on top of Skye. He kissed her fervently, as though it was his last chance. Skye reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, and Lucas broke away to pull it off and throw it onto the floor. Skye's hands travelled to the two bullet wounds in Lucas's chest, and she caressed them gently before moving her hands up to his shoulders.

Lucas helped Skye out of her shirt, and soon enough it was on the floor beside his. He marveled at every perfect curve of her body, struck by how beautiful she was. Skye's hands moved down to his belt, undoing it swiftly as Lucas helped her slide out of hers. Lucas's hands travelled up Skye's body, stopping just under her bra as though he was afraid to touch her. With a roll of her eyes, Skye unhooked her bra and grabbed Lucas's hands, placing them on her bare breasts. She dipped her head back into the pillow as Lucas caressed her breasts, his thumbs rubbing over her hard nipples. One of Lucas's hands moved back down Skye's body, and the electric tingling sensation returned between her legs.

Suddenly, Lucas slipped a hand beneath the hem of Skye's underwear and his finger flitted across her clit, sending spasms of pleasure shooting through Skye's body. Her breath hitched in her throat and Skye wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck, pulling him closer to take his lips between hers. Lucas's fingers rubbed maddeningly against the sensitive skin while his other hand pumped her breasts, sending Skye deeper and deeper into revelation.

Lucas suddenly plunged a finger into Skye, and she let out a cry, her back arching towards Lucas in response. Skye felt her hormones going haywire as the tingling between her legs got stronger, eventually turning into a sort of pounding. Lucas slid another finger into her, pumping his fingers in and out of her. A moan escaped Skye's lips, and her eyes closed as the pounding got stronger.

"Last chance," murmured Lucas into Skye's ear, his fingers still working her from underneath. Skye could feel Lucas's erection against her hipbone, and it only excited her, making her want him more. Skye reached down and took his length into her hands, stroking him repeatedly. Lucas let out a growl, bringing his lips back to Skye's. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

"Okay, okay," huffed Skye, becoming impatient. She pumped her hands along Lucas's shaft, marveling at how thick he was. She felt a slight shiver of fear ripple through her body, anticipating the pain that might be involved, but the jitters between her legs told a whole different story. Lucas's breathing became erratic as Skye continued to pump, going faster and faster. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he took himself in his own hands, and by the look on his face Skye could tell that he was ready.

Lucas brushed against Skye's opening, and the pounding became overbearing. Skye's head dipped back again, her hips rising to meet Lucas. Her voice came out in a raspy moan. "L-Lucas. Please. I want you."

Lucas's eyes met Skye's, and Skye could tell that he was actually hesitating. With an impatient groan, Skye guided Lucas to her opening and thrust her hips up, silently telling him to get on with it. Lucas cast Skye one last hesitant glance before thrusting himself into her.

Skye let out a gasp of pain as her hymen broke away, and she grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets to keep from screaming. Lucas looked down at her, and Skye nodded encouragingly, hiding the pain from her expression. Lucas leaned down and took her lips between his as he eased himself further in until the full length of his shaft was inside of her. Skye ground her teeth together against the pain and groaned as Lucas pulled back and pushing into her again, grunting with every thrust.

Then, all of a sudden, another feeling overtook the pain. It was the pounding, but amplified at least a hundred times more. Skye sucked in more air as her breath hitched in her throat, and her hips began to buck to meet Lucas's rhythm. Noticing the change in her behavior, Lucas moved his lips back to hers and kissed her fiercely as he began to thrust harder.

Moans of pleasure filled the room, but neither Skye nor Lucas cared at that moment to quiet down. Skye gasped as Lucas's thrusting intensified, her legs shaking with anticipation. She could feel her body tensing, her breathing becoming as erratic as Lucas's. Her fingers dug into Lucas's neck, inviting him to go faster. Lucas pulled a hand out of Skye's hair and moved it down to Skye's clit, rubbing it furiously as he thrust in and out of her faster than he ever thought possible.

Then suddenly, Skye felt herself go light-headed with pleasure. In that blissful moment, Skye found herself escaping reality and desiring to stay in those few seconds for the rest of her life. Skye felt as though electricity was running through her body, lighting up every last nerve until –

"Lucas!" Skye's scream echoed through the room as she climaxed, her hands tightening around Lucas's shoulders. She felt her legs go weak, as though she had been walking for years, and she shivered as sweat dripped from her collarbone. Taking one look at Lucas told her that he was almost there, but not quite. Deciding that Lucas had most definitely earned a reward, Skye flipped him over and sat on top of him, ready to do some work.

Skye began to grind herself into Lucas as fast as she could, and found that her position allowed them to go much faster. Lucas's hands gripped Skye's bottom as she thrust, guiding her with shaking fingers. Skye watched in satisfaction as Lucas's eyes rolled into his head, and she leaned down to take his lips between hers. Suddenly, Lucas's hips bucked up with one final thrust, perfectly timed to Skye's, and his back arched as he peaked.

It might have been the most entertaining thing Skye had ever seen, to watch the oh so evil Lucas Taylor turn into jelly under her. His whole body shook as he exploded inside of her and he collapsed, pulling Skye to his body. Skye wrapped her hands around his neck, burying her face into his neck. She was thoroughly exhausted, but she knew by the stunned look on Lucas's face that it had paid off.

"That…" panted Lucas, stroking Skye's hair as he kissed her jaw line. "Was amazing. Where'd you learn to do that, Bucket?"

Skye ran a hand over her face to wipe off the sweat, throwing Lucas a satisfied smirk. "I dunno. You were my first."

"Was I?" asked Lucas, raising an eyebrow teasingly. Both he and Skye knew that he already knew she had been a virgin. Lucas shifted and pulled Skye back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her possessively. Skye sighed happily, relieving what had just happened. Her legs were still shaking from her climax, and she couldn't believe that she had actually gone light-headed under Lucas. But then again, his reaction had been much better.

"Hey, Skye?"

Skye looked up to meet Lucas's eyes. He was watching her with an intense expression, his hands still caressing her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lucas," replied Skye, smiling happily. Lucas rolled over and reached for the ground, pulling something out of his pants. Skye raised herself off the bed slightly, trying to see what it was over Lucas's body.

"In that case…" Lucas turned back around and held an object out to Skye. Skye looked down into Lucas's hands and tears pricked at her eyes when she saw the beautiful green ring. Lucas lifted Skye's chin with his hand and looked into her eyes, his expression so vulnerable that a tear slipped down Skye's cheek. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," whispered Skye, another tear sliding down her face. Lucas's smile turned into a grin, and he kissed Skye's tears away before holding a hand out, signaling for Skye to give her his hand. Skye held out her left hand and watched Lucas slide the gorgeous ring onto her finger.

As she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck, kissing him passionately, Skye found that she was unable to look away from the green diamond ring on her hand. It seemed to symbolize that she had made her decision, and she wasn't straying anymore. Skye was going to stay faithful to Lucas – forever.

* * *

><p>Yaaay :) I'm actually so happy that finally happened, it was a long time coming. Of course, I'm sure you all noticed the rating jump, so be sure to look for Deception in the M section from now on. Thank you once again to everyone for your amazing reviews, keep them coming! They are such great motivation for me. Till next time!<p> 


	20. Lifeless

Heeey everyone :) Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I'm glad you all like it ;) I've been getting so many suggestions for stories I should read, and I would read the stories that you guys are suggesting, but there's so many amazing Skye/Lucas stories out there and I just know that they're going to affect how I portray the characters in this story. I want the plot and characteristics of the characters in my story to be as original as possible (hypocritical seeing as Terra Nova isn't mine, I know :$). After I finish this story, I'm going to go back and read all the stories you guys suggested :) Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>It took an hour for Lucas to bring himself to pull away from Skye to leave for his tasks for the day. After Skye had accepted the ring, they had made love at least two more times before the sun rose completely, forcing them to stop before someone heard. Lucas felt as though he had memorized every last part of Skye's body, from the way she wrinkled her nose slightly when she didn't get her way to the tiny freckle on her hipbone. When Lucas got up to leave, he found himself rolling right back into bed to kiss Skye one last time, and before he knew it, a kiss had turned into something much more.<p>

Hours later, Skye found herself down on the main deck with Savannah, unable to stop thinking about that morning. The flowers had been so incredibly sweet, and Skye had watered every last shrub before leaving the room, determined to keep them alive for as long as she could. As for the rest of the morning, Skye's pelvis and legs were aching as though she had run to Terra Nova and back. As much as he tried not to be, Lucas was a rough one. Not that Skye was complaining. She couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of Lucas's chest against hers, the vibrations of his voice moving through her body, his lips against hers…

Skye shook her head clear, turning her attention to Savannah. "So how's Sparky doing today?"

"He's good," said Savannah, turning around to smile at Skye. The baby dinosaur was in her arms and she was feeding it a sort of plant puree through a small bottle. "He's grown!"

"Has he?" asked Skye, peering over Savannah's shoulder to take a look at the Ankylosaur. To her surprise, Savannah was right. The dinosaur seemed to have grown at least an inch overnight, leading Skye to wonder how much longer Savannah could keep it as a house pet. She would hate to be the one to inform Savannah that she would eventually have to let the dinosaur go, so Skye kept quiet.

Savannah turned to Skye as she fed Sparky, her eyes surveying her face. "Are you going to marry Lucas?"

Skye's eyes widened at the bluntness of the question, momentarily speechless. She finally brought herself to speak out of complete honesty. "Y-yes, I am. How did you know?"

Skye wasn't even wearing her engagement ring; she had looped it onto a ribbon and was wearing it around her neck on Lucas's suggestion. Savannah smiled innocently, turning back to the baby dinosaur in her arms. "He looks at you like he loves you."

Savannah's honest observation struck Skye like lightening, but much more pleasant. A smile spread across Skye's face as she thought about Savannah's words, and she felt as though she could fly. Savannah looked up at Skye, her eyes wide. "You won't leave like Deb, will you?"

Skye's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. "Deb? Who's that?"

Savannah's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turned down the slightest bit. "She was staying in your room a few months ago. I used to talk to her every day… from the door, because she was sick and Mommy didn't want me to get sick, but Deb was nice. I miss her."

Skye felt a lump in her throat and tried to keep her tears in. Deb, as in Deborah, as in Skye's mother. A part of Skye's heart seemed to melt away, leaving a hole that only her mother's love could fill. She missed her mother more than she could express, and though she didn't want to admit it, every last ounce of Lucas's love couldn't fix that. Skye turned to Savannah, who was watching her carefully. "Don't worry. I won't leave."

Savannah let out a sigh of relief, her smile returning to her face. Skye smiled back, her mouth quivering slightly. A sudden stroke of curiosity inspired Skye's next question. "Did Lucas, uh, talk to Deb?"

Savannah furrowed her brows together, thinking. "They used to talk about a bucket a lot, but I dunno which bucket they were talking about."

Skye felt her voice catch in her throat, and she swallowed hard to free her voice. "A bucket?"

"Yeah," replied Savannah, looking up at Skye with wide eyes. "Deb wouldn't tell him anything at first, but then I think she said something to him a few days before she left."

Skye pressed her lips together. She knew exactly which Bucket they were talking about. Skye looked down at her hands, wondering if Lucas had started loving her that far back. Then again, he could have been asking about her to find out if she would betray him. Which she did. Thrice.

"So," Skye looked back at Savannah suddenly, speculating how much the girl picked up while living at the Sixer camp. "How was Lucas? Before I came here?"

Savannah stroked Sparky's head absentmindedly as she spoke. "He was always busy, and he never had time to play with me. And sometimes he gets really mad and they don't let me talk to him for a few days after."

"What do you mean, really mad?" asked Skye, frowning. Savannah looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes, and Skye felt a pang of guilt for using the girl for information.

"He would turn all red and punch the wall," said Savannah, tapping a finger against her chin. "Unless he had a gun. Then everyone just ran away."

Skye's frown deepened, and she made a mental note to ask Lucas about these temper tantrums. Not only were they harmful to him, but they were affecting those around him, including Savannah. Skye reached out and untangled Savannah's hair from the thin gold chain around her neck. "Well, you tell me if he does that ever again."

"Okay," said Savannah, turning back to Sparky. Skye bit down on her lower lip, wondering how bad Lucas's temper could get. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't say the same for Taylor and everyone else in Terra Nova, which Lucas referred to as his father's 'side'.

Skye reached out towards Sparky, running a finger lightly over Sparky's scaly-looking head. To her surprise, the skin was only partially hard. The actual flesh of the Ankylosaur was soft, almost spongy. Savannah laughed at Skye's surprise. "He's squishy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," laughed Skye, shaking her head slightly at Savannah's way to describing Sparky. For a moment, Skye wished that she was six again. For one, her father was still alive when she was six. Her family was happy. And things were much less complicated. But Skye knew that the past was the past, and there was no way to go back to it.

Skye leaned back onto her hands. Like Lucas had said that morning, she could never have a normal life with him. They would probably have to stay in the Sixer camp for the rest of their lives, and Skye would never get to see her friends and family ever again. She seriously doubted that they could have children, seeing as the Sixers were in constant danger. Savannah was a perfect example of how having children in the Sixer camp could end badly. Her mother was now locked up, probably worrying about her daughter every second of the day. Skye could never bring children into a world where their safety wasn't guaranteed.

But Skye knew just as well that Lucas was one hundred percent worth it. He could be cruel and inhumane at times, but Skye had seen his kind, considerate side many times before. In all honesty, Lucas's worst characteristics evolved because he was damaged. His life had been horrible, much worse than Skye's, and she didn't even know the full story yet. Some might have taken Skye's love for him as pity, but Skye knew that despite the fact that she did pity him, she also marveled at how strong he was. Lucas inspired Skye in more than one way, and she was happy with him. To her, that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, commotion arose at the front of the colony, interrupting Skye's thoughts. Savannah looked up, setting Sparky back down in his tank. Skye stood up to get a better look, and her heart sank when she saw what was going on.

Mira climbed up the ladder accompanied by a handful of Sixers, looking terrifyingly angry. Skye had a feeling that her rage had something to do with the fact that Lucas left her in Terra Nova, and she shrank down, knowing that her presence wouldn't make things better. Skye found herself wishing that Lucas was there; she could defend herself against anyone – or anything – except for Mira.

To Skye's dismay, Mira's piercing eyes found Skye within the first few seconds of setting foot on the Sixer camp. Savannah reached out and grabbed Skye's arm, turning Skye's attention to the girl. Savannah looked positively terrified, and her knuckles were turning white from holding onto Skye. Skye patted Savannah's arm, her eyes turning back to Mira.

Mira was storming towards Skye, her posse flanking her sides like hyenas. Before Skye could stand up, Mira pulled out an intimidating gun and pointed it at Skye, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Get up."

Skye stood up slowly, trying to pry Savannah's hand off her arm. If Mira was going to shoot her, Skye didn't want Savannah anywhere near it. Savannah, however, tightened her grip and seemed to be trying to push Skye away. Mira, sensing the movement, turned the gun on Savannah. "Tell her to walk away or she goes first."

Skye's heart began to pound in her ears, and she bent down until she was at Savannah's level. Her voice lowered to a whisper as she spoke to the little girl. "Savannah. You need to go, okay? Go back inside, and don't come back until someone comes to get you."

"Skye, is she going to kill you?" whispered Savannah, tears filling up in her eyes. A lump formed in Skye's throat as she reached out to wipe the tears from Savannah's cheeks.

"No," lied Skye, biting back her tears. "No, she won't. Don't worry about me. But Savannah, you need to go back inside, okay?"

Savannah looked from Skye to Mira before releasing her vice-like grip from Skye's arm. "Okay."

Skye gave Savannah a light push towards the tree house structure, but Savannah turned towards the playground and ran off. Savannah looked back at Skye as she left, but Skye had turned her gaze to Mira. "What do you want?"

Before Skye knew what was happening, Mira lunged towards her and pressed the gun against her temple, signaling the Sixers who had accompanied her. One of the Sixers headed for the main control room of the camp and emerged with a communicator. The others grabbed Skye and pulled her, kicking and screaming, towards the ladder. Skye found herself being thrown into a rover before she could even try to get away, and Mira got in beside her, the gun still trained on her head.

"Good to see you, _Bucket_," sneered Mira, pulling out the communicator. One of the Sixers got into the front of the rover and started the rover, pulling it out of the Sixer camp. Mira fiddled with the communicator in one hand while the other held the gun, and Skye's eyes flitted around as she tried to find an escape route.

"Sixer camp, you called?"

Skye's head snapped up at the sound of Lucas's raspy voice, and she found herself recalling their morning together again, despite her conditions. Mira turned her gaze towards Skye, her expression terrifyingly devilish. "Lucas Taylor. Isn't this nice?"

"Mira," Lucas growled, his voice crackling through the communicator. Skye squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. She knew that Lucas was too far to come back. She knew that she was going to die.

"So you remember me?" asked Mira sarcastically, the trigger of the gun clicking threateningly. Skye flinched at the click of the trigger, and Mira's mouth twisted into a smirk so unlike Lucas's that Skye shuddered.

"How did you get out?"

"Well, I had some business to attend to," explained Mira, her eyes narrowing. "And a guest to visit. Do you want to know who?"

Mira reached out and pulled on Skye's hair sharply, making her scream in pain as the hair pulled at her wound. She crumpled down onto the floor of the rover, clutching at her head. Mira kicked Skye in the side with her steel-toed boots, drawing out another shriek of pain.

Skye could barely hear Lucas swearing through the communicator as her ears rang from the recent attack. "Mira, I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb."

"Not while I have _her_," growled Mira, throwing another kick into Skye's side. "And trust me. She won't be in paradise."

With that, Mira tossed the active communicator into the corner of the rover, ignoring Lucas's shouts, and turned back to Skye. Skye forced her eyes to open, tears streaming down her face. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course," said Mira simply, leaning over onto her arms to glare down at Skye. "But not before I make you suffer."

* * *

><p>Damn Mira always has to ruin everything... but then again, that always gives Lucas room to play the knight in shining armor ;) Till next time!<p> 


	21. Fearless

Hey guys! Thank you to everyone for your amazing reviews, I love the feedback! I doubt I tell you guys this enough, but your reviews and subscriptions are what keep me going. I love waking up to a new review, it inspires me to write! So thank you to everyone, especially my regular reviewers 3 Soo here it is, the new chapter! It's a little rough since I only had a few minutes to edit, but I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Skye's mind was numb with shock as her body rattled against the floor of the rover. She couldn't believe how much had changed since the amazing morning she'd spent with Lucas. Now, she was destined to die in Mira's hands; something she'd always dreaded.<p>

Suddenly, the rover screeched to an unexpected stop, slamming Skye into the front seat. She let out a groan of pain, earning a glare from Mira. The passenger door to the rover was yanked open from the outside, and someone got in. "Took you long enough."

Skye's head snapped up at the eerily familiar voice, and her second-worst fears were confirmed. She could see Carter's hazy frame from the floor of the rover, and she ducked her head, hoping that he hadn't seen her. Unfortunately, Carter seemed to already know that Mira had taken her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Carter leaned down and pulled Skye up off the floor, holding her up on the seat beside him. Despite her spinning head and weak frame, Skye attempted to push Carter away without much success. Carter's mouth twisted into a devilish smile, sending chills down Skye's spine. "Good to see you, Princess."

Carter reached up to brush Skye's hair away from her face, and Skye was struck by how different his touch was from Lucas's. Carter was rough, his callused fingers scratching uncomfortably against Skye's face. Though Lucas's hands were scarred as well, his touch was soft, gentle and comforting. Skye tried to pull back again, but Carter now had an iron grip on her arms. He turned to Mira, an eyebrow raised scheming. "Mira. Why would you waste something so… precious?"

Skye's eyes widened in disgust and though she hated to admit it, fear. Adrenaline rushed into Skye's veins, and she reached out and gave Carter a strong shove, managing to budge his grip. Carter, however, just looked amused. He reached into the back of the rover and pulled out the communicator, bringing it to his lips.

"Come in, young Taylor," Carter's mouth twitched to hide a smirk as he chuckled at his own sarcasm. Skye ground her teeth together, and Carter threw a wink in her direction.

"Carter," Lucas growled, his voice sending Skye's heart racing again. "I'm guessing you got out too?"

"It's not just Mira who had unfinished business," replied Carter, turning his gaze on Skye. She suppressed a shiver as Carter's eyes swept over her body, and she turned away in repulsion. Carter laughed darkly, turning back to the communicator. "I'm going to have some fun with your girl, Lucas. Come find me if you can."

Leaving the communicator on so that Lucas's shouts were legible, Carter set it down on the window sill of the rover and turned to Mira, a devilish smile on his lips. Mira rolled her eyes, obviously bored with the situation. "I'll have to go check on the transponder situation when we get there, but don't kill her. Not yet."

"Of course not," crooned Carter, placing a hand under Skye's chin. She tried to push him back again, but Carter grabbed her hands and pinned them back against the front seat of the rover, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Don't try that again, Princess. I'm not as forgiving as young Taylor."

Lucas let out another snarl from the communicator. "If you touch her, Carter – "

"Empty threats, Taylor," reminded Carter, tapping the communicator's microphone. "Can't do much from inside a communicator."

"Count your blessings, Carter," Lucas's voice had become slightly more confident. "Because you're dead when I find you."

"Ooh," said Carter, the sarcasm heavy in his tone. His eyes turned to meet Skye's. "Guess I better live the rest of my life to the fullest, eh, Princess?"

"I guess," retorted Skye, throwing Carter a glare. "As long as you don't tempt me to rip your throat out before Lucas finds out."

"Skye," Lucas's voice cracked slightly, and Skye could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Determined not to cry, she blinked the tears away and glared at Carter again. Carter, who was still smirking at Skye's remark, raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Well, isn't that just adorable?" crooned Carter, turning to Mira. "Looks like we've hit a soft spot."

"I'm going to barf," deadpanned Mira, glaring back at Carter. She reached over and swiped the communicator off the ledge, turning it off. "We're here."

Sure enough, the rover stopped a few seconds later in front of what looked like a one-room cabin in the middle of the forest. Mira threw the door open and stepped out, turning back to narrow her eyes at Carter. "Remember what I said. Nothing fatal."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Carter airily, grabbing Skye by the front of her shirt. He held a hand out towards Mira, gesturing for her to hand him the communicator. She rolled her eyes.

"Always the dramatic one, aren't you?" said Mira as she tossed the communicator at Carter. He winked as he caught it, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Wouldn't want young Taylor to miss the fun, would we?" said Carter as he hauled Skye out of the rover. Skye turned around, ready to make a run for it, but found Mira's gun back on her forehead.

"You may want to keep this," said Mira, handing the gun to Carter as she gave Skye a sharp shove against the rover. "You never know with this one."

"Touché," Carter took the gun and stuffed it into the back of his pants, his hand grabbing the hair at the back of Skye's head. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Skye gritted her teeth against the pain, feeling a serious migraine coming on. She reached up to try and loosen Carter's grip, but he ignored her as he pushed her towards the cabin. Skye's heart began to race as they approached the door. She wasn't delusional; she knew exactly what Carter planned on doing. And Skye knew that she was going to have to find an escape.

Carter pulled a card out of his pocket and held it up to the scanner, granting them access to the small cabin. He pushed Skye in, and took one last look back at the rover before entering, locking the door behind himself. Skye stumbled blindly until she was in the middle of the room, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. Carter reached out and flipped a switch that lit the solar lights along the ceiling, semi-lighting the room. Skye backed up against the wall at the back of the cabin, taking in her surroundings. The cabin was filled with desks holding monitors that seemed to be screening the forest, showing images of different spots.

Carter walked over to one of the desks and set the communicator down, turning it on. "You there, young Taylor? Wouldn't want you to miss this."

Skye strained her ears, waiting for Lucas's response, but it didn't come. Skye's heart sank as Carter's hungry gaze fell on her, and her eyes began to flit around the cabin for an escape route. Carter began to approach her, his strides long but lazy, and Skye mirrored his movements, moving farther away.

"You can't run away from me, Princess," said Carter, his voice annoyingly teasing. Skye's fingertips traced the desk as she searched for a weapon of any sort, but everything seemed to be nailed down securely. Suddenly, Carter darted to the right and came up around the desk, but Skye quickly stepped around the desk again. She was reminded of the day Lucas broke into her house in Terra Nova and tried to catch her from around the counter. With a pang, Skye realized that she might never see Lucas or Terra Nova again. Unless she'd heard wrong, Mira intended to kill her; after Carter was done with her, of course.

Carter pressed his palms into the desk, his fingers splayed out on the steel. "Let's not be ridiculous now. We both know that you don't stand a chance, so why make things complicated?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" demanded Skye, shooting Carter dagger-eyes from the other side of the desk. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Do you think it was only Lucas you betrayed?" asked Carter, his voice getting slightly louder with anger. "You betrayed the Sixers as well. And we aren't the least bit forgiving."

"I…" Skye pressed her lips together, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to apologize, because she knew that she wouldn't be sincere at all. But Skye had to try and stall him. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late for apologies, Princess," said Carter, darting to the left. Skye mirrored his movement easily, her eyes flickering towards the door. In the few seconds that Skye turned away, Carter leapt over the table and grabbed Skye, pinning her to the desk behind her. "Besides, you're taking young Taylor's punishment for leaving us in that hellhole as well. Especially since he seems to have an interest for you."

Skye struggled against Carter's grip, but he was holding on hard enough to leave bruises. Carter looked into her eyes, something changing in his expression. Skye suppressed a derisive scoff; had he really begun to develop feelings for her? After her death sentence had been written?

Carter reached out and pulled the hair tie out of Skye's hair, letting it fall loose onto her shoulders. "The wild look suits you, Princess."

Skye tried again to pull away, but Carter pinned her down onto the desk and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips to eliminate the use of her legs. Skye tried to punch him away, but he grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the desk. Mustering up all her courage, Skye said what had been running through her mind from the moment she discovered Carter's intentions. "Every time you touch me, I'll think of him."

Skye could've sworn she saw something reminiscent of defeat in Carter's eyes, but it disappeared as he replied with a smirk. "You think I want your _love_, Princess?"

Skye recoiled slightly at his words. "You're a _monster_."

"Hm," said Carter, leaning down until his lips were only a few inches away from Skye's face. "But monsters seem to be your type, don't they, Princess?"

Carter closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Skye's, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Skye let out an almost silent shriek as she tried to beat him away without success. As he pressed into her mouth, Skye felt Carter's grip loosen slightly. Taking advantage of his carelessness, Skye mustered all her energy and shoved Carter away, sending him flying off her body.

Skye leapt up off the desk and jumped over Carter as she raced for the door. Carter reached out and grabbed Skye's ankle, sending her flying towards the ground. She let out a scream of pain as her head made contact with the concrete, and she felt her head spin as she tried to stay conscious. Carter crawled over to her and got on top of her again, his energy restored. Skye squeezed her eyes shut, her hands clenched around her throbbing head.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot made Skye's eyes fly open again. She looked up to see Carter clenching at his stomach, his eyes wide with pain. Skye quickly kicked Carter off her body, scrambling away from him as fast as she could. Before she could turn around to see who had shot him, a pair of arms wrapped around her, engulfing her in her favourite scent.

"Hey," Lucas pulled Skye to him, stroking her hair comfortingly. Skye took one look at him and nestled her face into his neck so he couldn't see her tears, wrapping her arms around him. Another string of gunshots made Skye look up again to find Lucas shooting Carter repeatedly, his expression terrifyingly angry.

"Lucas!" Skye grabbed his arm despite her pounding head, stopping him from shooting Carter's writhing body again. Lucas swore loudly, glaring at Carter.

"You bastard," growled Lucas, aiming a kick in Carter's direction. Carter had stopped squirming, and judging by the pool of blood surrounding him, Skye knew that he was dead. She wrapped her hands around Lucas's neck, pulling him closer.

"You made it," murmured Skye, her legs threatening to give away. She collapsed onto the floor, and Lucas reached out and caught her before she fell. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her, his other hand stroking her cheek.

"Of course," he replied, kissing the top of Skye's head. "I would never – "

The door to the cabin burst open, cutting Lucas off. Mira strode in, her eyes narrowing as she took in the sight of Lucas and Skye together. Before she could even reach for her gun, Lucas had his pointing straight at her head. Skye saw his finger reach for the trigger, and she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Lucas. Don't. She isn't worth it."

Mira sneered, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, isn't this sweet?"

Lucas glared at Mira, his gun still aimed at her head. "You should learn to cover your tracks, Mira. A six year old managed to track you."

Skye frowned, struggling to think through the pulsing pain in her head. Savannah had tracked Mira? How on earth had she managed that? Judging her confused expression, Mira seemed to be thinking the same thing. She peered around Lucas to look at Carter's dead body. "Do you really think killing Carter is going to get you anywhere?"

"No, but killing you might," growled Lucas, clicking the trigger threateningly. Skye tightened her grip on Lucas's arm, telling him not to shoot her. Though she wasn't very friendly with Mira, Skye knew that Lucas had killed enough in his lifetime. She didn't want him carrying the burden of killing hundreds of people.

"Why don't we work something out?" asked Mira, holding her hands up. Lucas raised an eyebrow questioningly, prodding her to continue. "I'll give you something in exchange for you letting me go."

"I don't want anything from you," snarled Lucas, his hand tightening around Skye's waist. He looked down at Skye, his eyes flickering slightly before looking back at Mira. "Leave. Go away, and don't ever come back."

Mira looked from Skye to Lucas, her mind whirring. She finally unfolded her arms, her stance falling slightly. "Fine."

Without another word, Mira turned on her heel and left, leaving the door open behind her. Skye turned to Lucas, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Lucas, you know she won't keep her word."

"I know. But that gives me an excuse to kill her," replied Lucas, turning his head to look down at Skye. His eyes softened, and he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Bam! Bet you guys weren't expecting Carter, were you? I watched a few older episodes of Terra Nova yesterday and I realized that I completely forgot about Carter! But I kinda like Mira more than him, which is why I kept her alive. Next chapter should be up Monday-ish!<p> 


	22. Aimless

Hey everyone! So unfortunately, this isn't a very exciting chapter. But it's building up to something preeetty exciting, so that's something to look forward to! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Mira trudged through the forest, being as loud as she possibly could. She even coughed loudly a few times, stomping heavily over the fallen leaves. Mira shook her head slightly, smirking at how long it was taking Taylor to find her. She knew all along that something was up, from the moment she escaped Terra Nova. It had been easy – too easy. Mira knew that Taylor had planned her escape so he could follow her back to the Sixer camp, but she also knew how to throw him off. Even so, fifteen minutes was a bit of a delay for the great Nathanial Taylor. It looked like his age was finally catching up to him.<p>

Suddenly, the whir of Sonics filled the air, and a smile spread across Mira's face. Taylor stepped out of the trees, his gun trained on Mira's head. Fifteen soldiers from the Terra Nova force, including Washington and Shannon, surrounded Mira from all sides. Taylor stepped into the circle, his icy blue eyes narrowing as he held the gun only inches away from Mira's head. "So you knew. About the plan."

"Of course I did," sneered Mira, folding her arms across her chest. She fought the urge to laugh out loud when she saw the slight disappointment in Taylor's eyes. "What's wrong? Is the great Nathanial Taylor losing his touch?"

"You wouldn't be here if he was," said Shannon, all eyes turning onto him. He looked down quickly, and Mira laughed aloud in spite of herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mira retorted, turning her piercing eyes back to Taylor. "I've come to make a proposal."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Mira unfolded her arms and chewed on the inside of her mouth before speaking again. "I'm willing to give you the location of the Sixer camp – "

Taylor, Shannon and Wash looked at each other, eyes wide with anticipation and doubt at the same time. Mira looked at the three of them, eyebrows raised. "I didn't finish. I'll tell you where it is on the condition that you let the rest of the Sixers go."

"No," growled Taylor, clicking the trigger of his gun threateningly. Wash stepped out of the circle quickly, closing a hand around Taylor's wrist.

"Wait," whispered Wash, looking Taylor in the eyes. "We need the location of the camp, and the Sixers back at Terra Nova are a handful. This may be a win-win situation."

"She's right, Taylor," said Mira, folding her arms again. "The Sixers have all been trained. They won't tell you a word. I'm your last chance."

Taylor pressed his lips together, looking from Wash to Mira. His eyes travelled to meet Shannon's, who blinked back in agreement. With a defeated sigh, Taylor lowered his gun, bringing another smile to Mira's face.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that Savannah managed to throw a tracker into the rover?" Skye tried to look up at Lucas from the bed as he checked the skin sealant on her head, and he pointed a finger threateningly at her to stop her. She heaved a sigh, resting her chin back onto the pillow.<p>

"Yeah, she did," replied Lucas, running a gentle finger over the scar on Skye's head. "And she managed to secure the connection before I got back to the Sixer camp."

"Wow," Skye shook her head slightly, and Lucas growled disapprovingly as he applied a cream painkiller to Skye's scar. Rolling her eyes, Skye flipped over and wrapped her arms around her knees, earning a real glare from Lucas. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to judge his expression. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Lucas looked up into her eyes, pressing his lips together. "What're you talking about?"

Skye raised an eyebrow doubtingly. "You've been depressed ever since we got back. Is this about Carter? Because I swear, nothing happened."

"No, that's not it," Lucas reached out and tucked Skye's hair behind her ear. "I…"

Skye waited for him to continue, but Lucas didn't finish his sentence. "Yeah?"

Lucas sighed, dropping his hand from Skye's face to hold her hand. "We can't keep doing this. Today was just an example. If you stay with me, you could get hurt, and I can't let that happen."

"What? You can't be serious?" Skye's mouth threatened to drop open at Lucas's nervous expression. "Lucas, today was just a kink. You can't expect every day I stay with you to be like that."

"But what if?" Lucas's voice was now exasperated, and Skye could see how much it was torturing him by his expression. "What if Mira comes back? What if she decides that she wants to kill you before I can get there?"

"I can take her," said Skye with a coy wink, earning a small smile from Lucas. "But seriously, Lucas. It's going to be okay. Stop worrying about it."

Skye reached out and took Lucas's face in her hands, kissing his lips lightly. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Skye's waist, giving up. Skye snuggled her head into his neck, playing with the buttons on his shirt as he stroked her hair. "I thought I lost you, Bucket."

Skye looked up to see the pure worry in Lucas's mesmerizing eyes, and she raised a hand to run her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. "You won't. I promise."

Lucas leaned down to kiss Skye, and she could feel the smile on his lips. Just as she shifted to sit on his lap, Skye felt pain pulse through her head. Swearing under her breath, Skye tried to keep her expression pain-free, but one look into her eyes told Lucas exactly what was going on.

"Migraine?" asked Lucas, reaching out to take Skye's face in his hands. She nodded mutely, letting Lucas pick her up and rest her down in a sleeping position on the bed. He bent over her, running his fingers lightly over her temples to reduce the pain.

"When are they going to stop?" muttered Skye, her eyes fluttering closed. They shot open again when she realized that what she said probably made Lucas feel ten times guiltier, and one look at his expression told her that she was right. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's okay," murmured Lucas, playing absentmindedly with Skye's hair. "I really am sorry about that."

"It's okay," replied Skye, attempting to sit up. Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back lightly. She wrinkled her nose, wanting to get up, but Lucas gave her a look that told her to stay put.

"Don't get up, it'll only be worse," said Lucas, biting at his lip. Skye patted the bed beside her, signaling for Lucas to lie down with her. When he didn't lie down right away, Skye grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

Lucas ended up only an inch away from Skye's face, and Skye reached up to press her lips against his. She grinned at how quickly Lucas responded, wrapping one hand around her neck and the other around her waist. Lucas finally rolled over to rest beside Skye, a lazy grin on his face. "You really have no idea what you do to me, Bucket."

Skye let her hands snake down Lucas's built torso, meeting his eyes to shoot him a coy wink. "Don't I?"

Skye laughed as Lucas's eyes fluttered closed, and she brought her hands back up to cup his face as she kissed him. Lucas propped himself up onto his arm, playing with Skye's hair with his other hand. Skye looked up at Lucas, her eyes narrowing slightly. "So, what were you doing today?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow, taking his hand out of Skye's hair. "Why so suspicious, Bucket?"

"Just asking," shrugged Skye, reaching out to fiddle with the buttons on Lucas's shirt. She looked up at him a few moments later, still waiting for an answer. He sighed, finally meeting Skye's eyes with his own.

"I was headed for Terra Nova," admitted Lucas, wincing slightly as Skye's eyes hardened. Skye sat up, ignoring Lucas's signals to lie back down.

"What?" Skye dropped her hand from the front of Lucas's shirt. "Why?"

She could see that Lucas was hesitating, and she folded her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrows to prod Lucas to continue. He exhaled heavily, reaching out to unfold Skye's arms. "We were just going to check things out."

"Check things out?" Skye raised an eyebrow skeptically, and Lucas raised his hands in defeat, telling her that he couldn't say any more. Skye exhaled heavily. "How did you get back to the Sixer camp that quickly? It can't be too close to Terra Nova."

"We caught the signal of Terra Nova rovers," replied Lucas, frowning. "We had to turn back. And I'm glad we did."

Skye looked up at Lucas, biting her lower lip. She wanted to hold his hand, to kiss him, but the idea that he might be trying to take Terra Nova was haunting her thoughts. After a few moments, Skye decided that there was only one way to solve the conflict. "Lucas? Can I ask you a question?"

Lucas nodded, a small smile on his lips at the formality of Skye's tone. Skye played with the hem of her shirt, biting at her lower lip. "Would you… consider forgiving your father? For me?"

When Lucas didn't respond, Skye looked up to see that his expression had gone hard. With a pang, Skye realized that it was the same expression that she had seen him wear for days before their trip to the meadow. He looked back at Skye, his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted bitterly. "Apparently forgiveness is in his hands, not mine."

Skye bit back a retort, knowing that making Lucas angry wouldn't help. "But if it was? Would you?"

Lucas's expression softened, and his eyes revealed vulnerability that made Skye want to take back everything she had said. But Lucas reached out and took Skye's face in his hands, looking her in the eyes. "I love you, Skye Tate. And I will do anything for you."

Skye felt as though her heart had suddenly become a balloon, lifting her up. She wrapped her hands around Lucas's neck and took his lips between hers, kissing him passionately. Lucas didn't hesitate to snake his hands around Skye's waist, pulling her onto him. Skye pulled away from the kiss, fingering Lucas's shirt. "Can this come off, please?"

With a laugh, Lucas pulled his shirt off and reached out to tug Skye's. "As long as this does."

And before they knew it, they were repeating that morning all over again. Lucas clamped a hand over Skye's mouth as she climaxed, and she found herself laughing more than moaning at the ridiculousness of the situation. As they finished, lying in each other's arms, Skye sighed contently and rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. She was finally happy, and she was determined to hold on to that.

* * *

><p>Ah, well happiness doesn't last, unfortunately ;) Till next time!<p> 


	23. Homeless

Lol okay don't kill me, guys D;. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've had a lot of assignments lately, so I haven't been able to write. This chapter was what I had been planning for a while, and there was supposed to be more but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer so I decided to make two somewhat shorter and more detailed chapters instead of one giant one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Keep quiet."<p>

Skye's eyes flashed open, and a hand clamped over her mouth before she could say something. She looked around wildly, surprised that she wasn't in her bed. She was out in the forest, and it was the dead of night. Nyko hour. Lucas slowly removed his hand from Skye's mouth, watching her cautiously.

"Where are we?" mouthed Skye, her hands digging into the soil she was sitting on. Lucas's gun was in his hand, his eyes darting from side to side as he surveyed their surroundings.

"The camp was invaded," whispered Lucas, his voice barely legible. He was fumbling with a communicator in his hands, his thumb holding onto the gun. Skye frowned, biting at her lip.

"By who?" asked Skye, pulling her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. Lucas looked up from the communicator, giving her a skeptical look. Skye's heart sank as she realized who must have invaded the camp. "Taylor. Of course."

Lucas looked up again, his eyes narrowing. "You aren't going to give me any of that 'he's a good man' crap, are you?"

Skye's eyes widened, and she raised her hands innocently. "Nope."

Lucas surveyed her eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the communicator. "I know you're thinking it, Bucket. Your eyes give you away."

"Not unlike yours," retorted Skye, earning a real look from Lucas. Suddenly, the communicator beeped and began to flash red. Lucas brought the communicator to his mouth, his eyes meeting Skye's.

"Rogers, come in."

"I was wondering when you'd turn up, son."

Skye flinched at the familiar voice, memories tricking through her mind. Happiness, family and love turned into pain, betrayal and even hatred. She looked up to see every negative emotion in her head displayed on Lucas's face.

"Father," growled Lucas, his knuckles turning white against the steel of the communicator. Skye pressed her lips together, reveling in the calm before the storm.

"Now, Lucas," Taylor's voice was soft and sympathetic, almost patronizing. "Why don't you come on back to the camp so we can talk this out?"

Skye watched nervously as Lucas's eyes hardened. "I don't think so. You see, it would be a bad idea to bring the treasure to the pirate."

"I'm guessing you mean Skye," said Taylor slowly, as though he was speaking to a child. "I understand, Lucas. I understand that you have feelings for her, and I respect your choice. But you need to come back now, so we can talk out the rest of this."

Skye squeezed her eyes shut. Even _she _could hear the lie in his voice, and one look at Lucas told Skye that he had caught it too. Lucas smirked. "Nice try, Father. But we both know that you aren't a very good liar."

"Lucas, bring Skye back," said Taylor, sounding exasperated now. "She needs medical attention, especially after tonight."

Skye frowned, looking down at herself. To her surprise, her clothes were covered in ashes and she had a few burn marks on her arms and legs. Skye looked back up at Lucas, her eyes wide; what had happened back at the camp?

"She's fine," defended Lucas, his eyes softening as he looked over at Skye. Taylor scoffed on the other line.

"Really? So she isn't hurt in any way? Even from before tonight?"

Both Skye and Lucas knew exactly what Taylor was talking about. Skye raised a hand involuntarily to feel the scar on the back of her head, and Lucas caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "She's fine."

"You aren't such a great liar yourself, son."

Skye frowned slightly. Taylor's voice sounded a lot closer than it had before, almost as though he was really there. Suddenly, Lucas reached out and grabbed Skye off the ground, holding her close to his body. The whir of Sonics made Skye look around Lucas's body to see Taylor pointing his Sonic at them, along with about fifteen other soldiers from Terra Nova.

"Let go of her, Lucas," growled Taylor, jerking his Sonic threateningly. Lucas smirked lazily, tightening his grip around Skye. She shifted uncomfortably before realizing what it probably looked like to Taylor. His eyes hardened, and he held out a hand to stop the soldiers from shooting.

"Reverse-tracked the communicator?" asked Lucas, not looking the least bit surprised. Taylor's eyes narrowed slightly, confirming Lucas's suspicion. Skye could make out what looked like Reynolds standing behind Shannon, and she looked away quickly before she caught his eye. That was the last thing she wanted to deal with at that moment.

"Here's what's going to happen," said Lucas, raising his gun until its tip was resting on the side of Skye's head. Skye looked up at Lucas and raised an eyebrow discreetly, and he looked down at her and widened his eyes slightly to let her know that he wouldn't actually shoot her. "You're going to turn back with your little posse and drive all the way back to Terra Nova without looking back once."

"What makes you think we're going to play along with you, son?" asked Taylor, his voice dangerously soft. Lucas laughed, clicking the trigger of the gun threateningly. Everyone except for Skye flinched, wanting to push Lucas away but knowing that they didn't have a chance.

"You and I both know why you're going to listen to me," said Lucas, his voice low. Skye sought out Wash in the crowd of soldiers and her eyes widened when she saw that Wash's eyes were watery and apologetic. Skye wanted more than anything to comfort Wash, because she knew that Wash was blaming herself for everything. But Skye forced herself to look down at the ground, her head feeling numb.

Suddenly, Wash stepped forward, and the soldiers fell quiet. Taylor made a movement to stop her, but Wash threw out her hand to signal for him to stop. She walked towards Lucas, her eyes steely. Lucas clicked the trigger again, but Wash didn't flinch. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Why are you stopping yourself? Go ahead, Lucas. Shoot her."

Skye could feel Lucas's heart pounding through his chest as he clutched her to him. Taylor was standing on the balls of his feet, ready to run in at any moment. Wash's stance was strong, the stance of someone who wasn't going to step down. Shannon's gun was raised and steady, ready to shoot. Skye looked up at Lucas, and at the last second she realized what Lucas was intending to do.

"Lucas, no!" Skye broke free from Lucas's iron grip and grabbed his arm, moving his target just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the gun and whizzed past Wash's ear, singeing her hair as it went. Skye turned back to meet Lucas's eyes, horrified.

Before Skye could say another word, Lucas grabbed her by the waist and took off into the trees, running at an almost inhuman speed. Skye could hear the soldiers running close at their heels, and Taylor shouting for Lucas to stop. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past Skye's head, narrowly missing Lucas's back. Her eyes widened as she realized that the soldiers had swapped their Sonics for guns; they were shooting to kill.

A second bullet came whizzing through the trees, pegging Lucas's leg. Skye gasped as Lucas staggered and fell to the ground, clutching at his calf. She looked up as the rest of the soldiers came running through the trees, their guns trained on Lucas. Wash pushed through the sea of soldiers and pointed her gun at Lucas's chest, her eyes narrowed with determination.

Skye lunged for Lucas just as the bullet left Wash's gun, a protective instinct spreading through her. She felt the bullet enter her side with a numbing pain, and she collapsed on top of Lucas. He scrambled to his knees, cradling Skye in his arms.

"Skye!" Lucas shook Skye gently, trying to see if she was still conscious. Skye found that she could still somewhat see and hear, but she didn't have the strength to respond. Her eyes were fluttering closed, and her hands closed around Lucas's.

Skye's eyes trailed past Lucas to see Taylor aiming his gun at Lucas. His bullet entered Lucas's back, and Lucas crumpled onto the ground next to Skye, his eyes watching hers as she blacked out moments later.

* * *

><p>Yaaay! Finally, some action! For some reason, I find action so much more fun to write compared to romance. There's a lot of action coming up, so that's something to look forward to! Anyways, till next time :)<p> 


	24. Answerless

Hey everyone! So I was thinking, there might be people who have just started reading my story, so I'll do a quick fill-in before this chapter. So far, this is what has happened:

Six months after Hope Plaza was destroyed, the Sixers took over Terra Nova, leaving Taylor no choice but to flee the colony with Shannon and Josh. Surprise surprise, Lucas had kept Wash alive and was trying to use her for information. Lucas likes Skye and is trying to get her to like him, but it doesn't really work until he starts showing her that he can care. Meanwhile, Skye is communicating with Taylor OTG to help him get Terra Nova back. Taylor gets Skye to take Lucas out to the Meadow to distract him while he takes Terra Nova back, but he lies to Skye and tells her that he's going to get Wash out of Terra Nova because he doesn't want to freak Skye out. Lucas finds the chip that Skye has been using to communicate with Taylor while they're out in the Meadow and he kidnaps her. He tells Taylor to stay away from him and the Sixers who got out of Terra Nova, or else he'll kill Skye. Eventually, Skye earns Lucas's trust back and they're all happy again. But Mira comes back and kidnaps Skye, angered that Lucas didn't do anything to get her out of Terra Nova. Lucas gets her back, but Mira is angry that she didn't get her way so she sells him out to his father in return for the rest of the Sixers. Taylor finds Lucas and Skye and Skye jumps in front of a bullet (shot by Wash) that was meant for Lucas and she passes out just as Taylor shoots Lucas.

Phew! I probably missed a few points, but that's pretty much the basics. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Skye? Can you hear me, honey?"<p>

Skye's eyelids twitched, fighting to open. She finally managed to fight the drowsy feeling flooding through her head and her eyes flashed open. Though she didn't see much besides Dr. Shannon's worried expression, Skye knew that she was in the medic center back in Terra Nova.

A relieved sigh made Skye look over to her right, where Deborah was sitting on the stool with Skye's hand in hers. Tears filled Skye's eyes as she looked at her mother's anxious face, realizing how much she had missed her. The tears that had already been streaming down Deborah's cheeks began to pour as she sobbed silently, and Dr. Shannon reached out to pat her shoulder, murmuring comfort into her ear. "It's okay. She's okay."

Skye's heart skipped a beat when she realized that Lucas wasn't beside her. She craned her neck to see past Dr. Shannon, and her breath caught in her throat when she didn't see him lying on any beds nearby. Dr. Shannon gently pushed her back onto the bed, and Skye opened her mouth to try to speak. "W..."

Skye's eyes widened when she realized that she couldn't speak. Her throat was parched, and she raised a hand to clasp at it. Deborah reached over and handed her a glass of water, which Skye downed in less than a second. Before Skye could attempt to speak, the doors to the medic center flew open and Taylor walked in. An array of emotions flooded Skye's face, everything from relief to anger. She was happy to see him again, but his lie still stung her as much as it had when she first found out.

"Is she awake?" asked Taylor as he approached the bed. He stopped when he realized that Skye's eyes were open and seemed to freeze up. Dr. Shannon coughed uncomfortably, sensing that Taylor would want to speak to Skye alone.

"Uh, Deborah, why don't I show you what medication Skye will need to take when she's discharged?" Dr. Shannon grabbed Deborah's arm and led her into the back room, the soundproof door closing behind them. Taylor cleared his throat, sitting down in the stool beside Skye.

"How're you feeling, kiddo?"

Skye could feel her expression hardening at Taylor's words, and she had to fight the urge to start screaming at him. Instead, she turned away so that she was looking at the ceiling. "Fine."

"Look," Taylor sighed, clasping his hands together. "I'm sorry that I lied to you the other day. But it was the only way that you wouldn't feel as though you had a burden on you – "

"And somehow lying would lessen that burden?" Skye cut across Taylor, her eyes flashing to his in an instant. Ignoring the hurt in Taylor's eyes, Skye continued as bitterly as she had started. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? And then I wake up and Lucas is ready to rip my head off because he thinks I planned it, and I have to find out in the worst way possible that you blatantly lied to me!"

Skye inhaled and exhaled rapidly, trying to compensate for her outburst. Taylor now had the expression of a hurt puppy, and it was making Skye feel like an asshole for doing the whipping. Shaking her head slightly, Skye reminded herself that she was looking at the man who nearly broke her up with Lucas and could still be trying to.

"Skye, I'm sorry," said Taylor, his voice sincere. "I did it to try and protect you, but it was wrong nonetheless."

Skye pressed her lips together, her eyebrows still creased. She wanted to forgive Taylor, but it just wasn't that easy. Suddenly, Skye realized that Taylor had information she needed. "So… where's Lucas?"

Taylor's eyes narrowed and he watched Skye for a few moments before responding. "Skye, you don't need to worry about him anymore."

"Where is he?" repeated Skye, her eyes widening slightly. Her heart began to pound at the idea that something might have happened to Lucas, and her heart monitor began to go haywire. Dr. Shannon burst into the room, followed by Deborah, and began to fuss over the monitor. Skye's eyes didn't leave Taylor's as she repeated herself for the third time. "Commander, where's Lucas?"

Dr. Shannon and Deborah stopped, looking up in shock. Deborah placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Taylor reached over and patted Deborah's hand comfortingly, turning back to Skye. "It's okay, Skye. You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" spat Skye, her heartbeat gaining speed. "I want to know where he is!"

Skye tried to push herself into a seated position but a stab of pain in her side made her stop and roll over onto the bed again. She looked up at Taylor, ready to demand answers again, but Taylor's eyes were wide and trained on Skye's neck. She followed his gaze to the ribbon around her neck, which held the beautiful green ring Lucas had given her. Skye felt her blood go cold as she looked back up at Taylor, trying to come up with an excuse. "I… it was…"

"So Wash was right," muttered Taylor, running a hand over his face. He looked back at Skye, and all Skye could see was pity. "Skye, you have to understand that you can't – "

"Where is he?" Skye interrupted, going back to her original point. Taylor's eyebrows furrowed together and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Now, Skye – "

"WHERE IS HE?" shouted Skye, her heart monitor going crazy. Dr. Shannon tried to get her to calm down, but Skye dodged her hands madly.

"He's dead!" Taylor's voice boomed through the medic center. Skye's mouth fell open as she tried to take in what she had just heard. Dr. Shannon and Deborah had stopped in their tracks, wheeling around to look at Taylor with wide eyes.

"NO!"

The shriek slipped out of Skye's mouth before she could stop herself. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she curled over onto her side, the heart monitor now beeping dangerously. Dr. Shannon literally shoved Taylor towards the door, and he numbly let her push him out of the center. Skye clutched at her head, trying to tell herself that it was just a nightmare. Lucas couldn't be dead. She was going to wake up at any moment to see his beautiful jade-green eyes, and he was going to tell her that it was okay.

Taylor stood outside the center, watching Skye break down through the window. He couldn't believe that Wash had been right all along. When she told him that Skye took a bullet for Lucas, Taylor thought Wash had been hallucinating from the adrenaline. Now, after seeing how Skye was reacting, Taylor realized that she had in fact jumped in front of Lucas and taken the bullet. The worst thing, however, was seeing Ayani's wedding ring around Skye's neck. They couldn't be engaged. It was just wrong on so many levels.

Taylor turned around and walked away from the medic center, still feeling numb. He nodded silently at a few soldiers as he passed the Brig, knowing that maximum security wasn't needed for an unoccupied space. Taylor couldn't help but look back at the medic center as he approached the fort, wanting to go back and tell Skye that it was going to be okay. But he knew that he couldn't lie to her; not again.

Taylor ascended the stairs to the fort, his heart feeling heavy. Shannon was with his family, seeing as he had been MIA for the past few days, and Wash had decided to take the evening off after everything that had happened. That left Taylor alone in the fort until the end of the day, something he didn't mind at the moment. He entered the fort, letting the doors swing closed behind himself.

Taylor walked over to his desk, splaying his hands out onto the surface. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly, taking his time to let his thoughts go. After a few moments, Taylor opened his eyes and exhaled one last time before crossing the fort over to the door in the wall. He pulled the door open and walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"Finally decided to visit, Father?"

Taylor flipped the switches on and light flooded the room, revealing a somewhat disheveled Lucas Taylor in the corner of the mini-Brig. He walked over to his son, trying to control his anger. "Engaged? Really, Lucas?"

Lucas squinted up at Taylor, his face lined with bruises. "Where is she?"

Taylor's fist flew into Lucas's face, making contact with his cheekbone. Lucas spit out blood, willing himself not to lose it. Taylor bent down until he was at Lucas's eye level, his voice low. "She has her whole life ahead of her. Is this your way of getting back at me? By ruining her?"

"I love her," growled Lucas, baring his bloody teeth at Taylor. Taylor punched Lucas again, this time in the gut, but Lucas didn't budge. "I love her, and you can't do anything to take her away from me."

"I already have," snarled Taylor, pushing himself away from Lucas. Lucas swiped out at Taylor, his expression angry and slightly crazed.

"What're you talking about?" spat Lucas, reaching up to wipe his mouth with his collar. Taylor folded his arms across his chest, assuming a protective stance.

"I told her that you were dead," replied Taylor, locking his teeth together. Lucas's eyes widened slightly, his heart pounding in his chest. Taylor stayed silent, waiting for the blow-up.

"YOU SAID WHAT?" Lucas's voice roared throughout the room, nearly popping Taylor's eardrums. The veins in Lucas's neck popped as he kept shouting. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HER – "

"And you had the right to take her life away?" Taylor cut Lucas off, his voice quiet. Lucas stopped, panting to catch his breath. "Don't you think she deserves the chance to find out what her life could be like without you?"

Lucas looked down, staying silent. Taylor sighed and bent down to pat Lucas's shoulder. "It's for her good, son."

"Don't patronize me," snapped Lucas, pulling away from Taylor. But Taylor could tell by Lucas's defeated expression that he knew that he was right. With one last pat, Taylor got up off of his crouch. "I'll have Dr. Shannon stop by to check out that bullet wound."

Lucas grunted, and Taylor took that as his signal to leave. Checking Lucas's handcuffs one last time, Taylor left the room, switching the lights off behind himself. As soon as his father left the room, Lucas dropped his head and let the tears fall. He knew that his father was right. Skye deserved so much better than him, and he had to let her see what she could have, even if that meant letting her believe that he was dead.

* * *

><p>Ah, Taylor. Always the party pooper. Lol, anyways, till next time! :)<p> 


	25. Witless

Hey everyone! So, in response to the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter, I decided to write this one in a day! Speaking of the reviews, OMG! Thank you guys so much! Your feedback seriously motivates me to continue, you guys are awesome 3 Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Skye woke up with a start the next morning, her cheeks still wet from her tears. Her night had been filled with nightmares about Lucas, both alive and dead. Though she had been half-asleep as she dreamt, Skye remembered feeling Dr. Shannon stroke her back sympathetically as she slept. As she reached up to wipe her tears, Skye realized that she wasn't alone.<p>

"Lieutenant," said Skye, her eyes wide. Her voice was still groggy from sleep, but she was still surprised to see Wash nonetheless. She was perched awkwardly on the stool, obviously much more comfortable with standing.

"Skye," Wash's face softened and she reached out to place her hand over Skye's. "How are you feeling?"

Skye looked down at her ribs, analyzing the pain quotient in her body. "A lot better, actually."

"That's great," said Wash, her mouth tilting into a warm smile. She squeezed Skye's hand slightly as she thought of something, her smile disappearing. "I'm so sorry that I shot you, Skye. I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry about it," replied Skye, trying to smile even though it turned out as more of a grimace. "We both know that it wasn't your fault."

Wash pressed her lips together, her eyebrows furrowing. She hesitated before opening her mouth again, and Skye was pretty sure she knew what Wash's question was going to be. "Why did you do it? Take the bullet for him?"

"Because I love him," said Skye, cursing under her breath as tears filled her eyes again. The proper word would have been 'loved', but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Wash's frown deepened, and she reached over and grabbed a tissue for Skye.

"Even after everything he did?" asked Wash as Skye wiped her tears. Skye looked up and met Wash's eyes, her question bringing up a million memories. Lucas had done so much to her, threatening everyone she loved and even hurting her more than once. The scar on the back of Skye's head symbolized more than that one time Lucas smashed her head into the rover; it represented his holding her mother hostage, trying to hurt the Shannons, threatening to kill Josh, and much, much more.

"Of course," replied Skye, surprising herself. She wiped away the last traces of her tears, but her heart still felt heavy inside of her. "He may have done a lot of things, but he really was a good person. I loved him, and I always will."

Skye looked down at her blankets, biting down on her tongue to stop any more tears from falling. She still felt numb, as though everything was just a bad dream. A few months ago, the news that Lucas was dead would have brought her relief if anything. Now, it promised a lifetime of sorrow and heartbreak. Skye's heart sank down another few inches as she realized that she would never get to look into those mesmerizing jade-green eyes and hear that raspy voice ever again. She wouldn't get to feel the warmth of his body, or his scarred skin as he caressed her cheek. Skye quickly swiped at her cheek as a tear escaped her eyes, trailing down to her lips.

Wash stroked the back of Skye's hand, only reminding her more of Lucas. "Skye… I know what I said before. About the two of you being together. But you have to understand that he is – was – no good for you."

Skye coughed to cover up for the sob that escaped her lips, and she nodded numbly, hoping that Wash would leave. Wash pulled Skye into a hug as she stood up, murmuring into her hair. "It's going to be okay. Get some rest when you get home, alright?"

Skye nodded again, exhaling in relief as Wash turned away to leave. However, the moment Wash left, Dr. Shannon came over to Skye's bed. "Good morning, Skye. How are you feeling?"

"Better," replied Skye, her voice cracking slightly. She quickly faked a smile as Dr. Shannon looked up with a concerned expression at her voice.

"Great," said Dr. Shannon, her smile reappearing. "So, I have some good news. You're being discharged."

"Seriously?" Skye raised her eyebrows, genuinely surprised. Dr. Shannon nodded, tapping at her Plex.

"Yes, you can actually leave as soon as I get you a few painkillers from the back room," said Dr. Shannon. "Thankfully, the bullet didn't hit anything important. You're all sealed up now, good to go."

"Oh!" Skye threw her blankets off, looking down at the wound. "Okay, sounds good to me."

Before Skye knew it, she was standing outside the medic center with a handful of medication and a free pass to go back home. Hoping to avoid talking to anyone just yet, Skye took off towards her cabin as fast as she could with a bullet wound in her side. As she passed the front of Terra Nova, Skye found herself looking up at the fort and wanting to go talk to Taylor.

After battling with her conscience and her heart for a few moments, Skye steered herself towards the fort with determination. Just as she stepped onto the first step, someone reached out and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around to find Shannon standing behind her, his eyes wide. "Skye!"

"Mr. Shannon," Skye smiled, feeling genuinely happy to see him in one piece. The Shannons had had enough troubles in Terra Nova, and Skye was relieved that everything was over for their sake. Shannon looked surprised to see Skye up and about, his eyes flickering from the medication in her hands to her face.

"You were discharged?" asked Shannon, looking back at the medic center. Skye nodded, gesturing towards her armful of drugs.

"Not without enough painkillers to last a century," replied Skye, hoping that that sounded normal. To her relief, Shannon cracked a grin.

"So, what're you doing at the fort?" asked Shannon, looking up at the structure. Skye followed his gaze, shielding her eyes against the sun.

"I, uh, wanted to see Commander Taylor."

"Ooh, he isn't in right now," said Shannon, grimacing slightly. Skye shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll wait for him upstairs," she replied, stepping up another level. Shannon reached out and grabbed Skye's arm, pulling her back down.

"You know, I don't think that's a good idea," said Shannon, his eyebrows furrowing together. Skye's eyes narrowed suspiciously; she always waited for Taylor in the fort. What was wrong now? Shannon cleared his throat awkwardly, looking around for an excuse. "You should, uh, get home. You were just discharged, weren't you? Why don't you rest for a bit and come back this evening?"

"O… kay," Skye frowned slightly as she stepped off the stairs, walking back towards her house. She turned around again to see Shannon looking up at the fort nervously, and she raised an eyebrow. "Good to see you, Mr. Shannon."

"Y-you too, Skye!" called Shannon, waving back at Skye. She picked up her pace as she walking down the path, her mind racing. So Shannon was hiding something. Was Taylor in on this too? And if he was, would he really lie to Skye again? Whatever it was, there was something in that fort that Shannon didn't want her to see. And she was determined to find out what that was.

* * *

><p>Taylor inhaled deeply before pushing the wooden door open for the second time since he had locked up his son. The lights were off, as he had left them, and Taylor flipped the lights on with his elbow seeing as his other hand was carrying food. Lucas squinted across the room, blinded by the lights.<p>

"Food," said Taylor shortly, walking over to set the bowl beside Lucas. Lucas looked over at the bowl with distaste, and turned his glare on his father instead.

"So, _father_," Lucas narrowed his piercing eyes. "What're you planning to do with me? You know, seeing as I'm supposed to be dead."

Taylor looked down at his son, a range of emotions running through his mind. No matter what he did, all Taylor saw was the same little boy who he taught how to hold a gun when he was 12 years old. The little boy who carried his wife's beautiful green eyes. The little boy who, at a time, loved him. "I want to forgive you, Lucas. I would love for you to join Terra Nova again, but I can't let you back into the colony right now. You may be dangerous, and I can't put Terra Nova in harm's way."

"Well, I guess that's why you're Commander," scoffed Lucas, his voice bitter. Taylor heaved a sigh, stepping back from Lucas. He opened his mouth to speak again, but decided against it at the last moment and turned around to leave.

Lucas watched his father go with a twisted expression on his face. Though he wanted to let his thoughts curse his father, all he could think about was Skye. He missed her so much that he could physically feel the pain. Lucas could almost smell the enchanting scent of her citrus shampoo, and feel her soft curly hair tickle his face as he slept. He missed the soft touch of her skin, the tease in her voice, the feel of her lips… but what hurt the most was that Skye thought he was dead. And he couldn't bring himself to imagine what would happen if she decided to move on.

* * *

><p>:( Watch Terra Nova Season 2 start and I'll be feeling bad for the psycho. Drawbacks of writing fanfiction :P Till next time!<p> 


	26. Tolerless

Ahh this is so late! I'm sorry guys, lots of homework recently. To make up for how late this is, I'm posting another chapter tomorrow morning! By the way, I'm blown away by everyone's amazing reviews! Thank you guys so much! Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Commander, we seem to have an issue."<p>

Taylor looked up from his desk to find Wash standing in front of his with her hands on her hips. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder to direct Taylor's attention at two terrified Terra Nova researchers being ushered in by Shannon. Taylor got up and circled the desk to face the visitors, his eyebrows furrowed. Wash leaned over to mutter in Taylor's ear. "They were shot at OTG by Mira. At least, that's what they claim."

"By Mira?" Taylor turned to the Terra Novians, one of whom he recognized as Hunter, one of Skye's friends. "Is that true?"

"Y-yes, sir," said Hunter, stepping forward slightly. "Her and a few Sixers I remember seeing before in Terra Nova."

"With Sonics?" asked Taylor, already knowing the answer. Hunter shook his head, pressing his lips together.

"Bullets, sir."

Taylor's eyes met Shannon's, who was raising his eyebrows meaningfully. Taylor knew that Mira wouldn't stay away if she got her Sixers back, but he hadn't expected her to strike back so quickly. Maybe he was getting old, like Mira had been so kind to point out.

"We have a few soldiers checking out the situation from the lookouts," said Shannon, folding his arms across his chest. Taylor nodded, turning back to the researchers.

"Thank you for the information," said Taylor, nodding appreciatively at them. "You may go now."

As soon as the researchers left, Taylor turned to Wash and Shannon, his eyebrows furrowing deeper. "How could she have found weapons so quickly?"

"And what more does she have?" added Wash, pressing her lips together nervously. Shannon clasped his hands together, staying silent. Taylor looked over at him, knowing that expression.

"An idea, Shannon?" asked Taylor, raising his eyebrows to signal for Shannon to continue. Shannon's gaze flickered, and Taylor followed his eyes to the door concealing Lucas. Exhaling heavily, Taylor unfolded his arms and walked over to the door. "I guess it's worth a try."

Shannon and Wash stood behind Taylor as he unlocked the door, flicking the lights on as he entered the room. Wash's eyes flickered around the room as she remembered what it was like to be locked in there herself. Shannon reached out and patted Wash's shoulder comfortingly, and Wash snapped out of her reverie.

"Three visitors in one day?" Lucas's sarcastic drawl came from the corner of the room, and Taylor could just imagine the smirk on his scarred face. "Well, I sure feel special."

"Mira found weapons," said Taylor shortly, walking over until he was standing over Lucas. "Where?"

Lucas let out a humorless chuckle, his voice raspier than ever. "Didn't expect her to snap back so quickly, did you? Making a deal with Mira is like making a deal with the devil."

"Your opinion isn't needed, son," replied Taylor, only half-annoyed. He knelt down until his eyes were level with Lucas's. "Where did she have the weapons stored? And what does she have?"

"And why do you think I would tell you anything?" asked Lucas, glaring back at his father. Taylor exhaled, placing his hands on his knees.

"If she _is_ planning on taking Terra Nova again," Taylor lowered his voice slightly, and Lucas looked up with narrowed eyes. "You know she won't leave Skye unharmed."

Lucas's hands clenched into fists, veins popping out of his forearms. Taylor leaned back onto his feet, knowing that he had finally gotten to Lucas. He watched as Lucas struggled with himself, trying to decide whether he would actually surrender to his father for the girl he loved. "You wouldn't let that happen, would you, Commander?"

"I would try my best to stop her, but I can only stop her if I know what she has."

Lucas locked eyes with his father for a few moments, trying to see through his façade. "Bombs. From 2149."

Taylor swore under his breath and turned around to face Shannon and Wash. Wash was still staring at Lucas, her eyes wide. Lucas peered around his father to meet Wash's eyes, his mouth tilting into a smirk. "Good to see you, Wash. Looks like the roles are reversed, aren't they?"

"Let's go," said Taylor shortly, ushering Wash out the door and meeting Shannon's eyes. The worry was evident in Shannon's eyes; he couldn't protect his family from bombs. Taylor locked the door behind them, tossing the key into his pocket.

"Bombs?" Wash leaned against the desk, folding her arms across her chest. "What now?"

Taylor mirrored Wash's posture, his eyes narrowing in thought. "We prepare."

Skye let out an annoyed sigh as the doorbell rang for the fourth time since she had returned home. Abandoning the fruit she had been cutting, Skye wiped her hands on a towel and headed out of the kitchen, opening the door without bothering to check who it was at first.

"Skye!"

Skye felt the wind being knocked out of her as Josh rammed into her, wrapping his arms around her. She winced as a stab of pain radiated from the bullet wound in her side, and Josh pulled away, his eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Skye grimaced, trying not to show the pain. Josh's smile returned, and he reached out to hug Skye again, this time more gentle.

"I'm so glad to see you," said Josh into Skye's hair. Skye pulled away slightly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with how intimate Josh had suddenly become. Judging by his actions, his father hadn't told him about her and Lucas, and Skye wasn't exactly planning on being the one to break the news to him.

"It's great to see you too," replied Skye, forcing a smile. She really was happy to see Josh, but all she wanted at the moment was to be left in peace. To her dismay, Josh invited himself in and shut the door behind himself.

"So how have you been doing?" asked Josh, following Skye into the kitchen and seating himself onto one of the bar stools. Skye looked up, her eyebrows raised questioningly. Josh pressed his lips together uncomfortably. "You know, after being kidnapped by Taylor's psycho son."

Skye felt herself bristle slightly at Josh's description. "Fine. He wasn't as bad as I expected him to be."

Josh laughed humorlessly. "You must be expecting a pretty bad experience, then."

Skye shrugged. "He really isn't that bad. Just a little deranged."

"A little deranged?" repeated Josh incredulously, his eyes wide. "Skye, he bashed your head into a rover. He's crazy."

"I _did _do the same to him," defended Skye, picking up the knife again to continue slicing her fruit. "And he apologized afterwards."

"Whatever," dismissed Josh. Skye raised her eyebrows slightly at Josh's childishness, but didn't comment. "I'm glad he's dead."

Skye felt her mouth drop open, and she quickly shut it before Josh noticed. She began dicing the fruit again, blinking back tears. It was way too soon to be dealing with everyone's joy at the news of Lucas's death, especially Josh's.

"You aren't?" asked Josh, leaning over the counter so he could see Skye's expression. She looked up, hoping that there weren't any tears left in her eyes.

"I don't think he deserved to die," Skye managed to choke out, trying to look interested in the fruit she was cutting. Josh made a skeptical noise as he reached out to take the knife from Skye, dicing the fruit himself.

"Well, that's a surprise," commented Josh, looking up at Skye as she wiped her hands. "You were the last person I expected to feel sorry for him."

"And why is that?" asked Skye, trying to sound absentminded as she twirled her fingers around the ribbon on her neck. She tried to keep herself from glancing over at the clock, but she couldn't help but think about the fact that she could have snuck up to the fort by then.

"Well, for starters, he kidnapped your mom and tried to destroy your home," said Josh, rolling his eyes slightly. "And then he locked you in the Brig. Then kidnapped you, smashed your head against a rover and tried to keep you from your family and friends."

His words went through one of Skye's ears and straight out the other. She was too busy thinking about how she felt when she was with him, and how he made her feel safe. Skye even found herself wondering what happened to the flowers that he had picked for her on Valentine's Day. Suddenly, Skye's mind floated away from Lucas and landed on Savannah, who she had completely forgotten about in her misery. Was Savannah safe? Had her mother come back for her after she had been released from Terra Nova?

"Skye?"

Josh's voice broke Skye's train of thought, and she looked up to meet his eyes questioningly. He jerked a thumb towards the door. "Doorbell."

Skye slid down from the bar stool and headed for the door, shaking her head slightly. Savannah was fine. She had to be. Skye pulled the front door open, once again forgetting to check who was at the door.

"Skye," Taylor's arms were crossed, as usual, but his cheery expression was plastered on and obviously fake. "Shannon said that you came up to see me today?"

Skye gaped slightly, remembering that she had gone up to the fort to talk to Taylor earlier. But after seeing Shannon's reaction, Skye was convinced that Taylor was hiding something. She wasn't sure that she wanted to open up to someone who wasn't honest with her. Skye looked around desperately, scrambling for an excuse.

As though hearing her silent prayers, Josh came up behind her, wiping his hands on a towel. "Oh. Good afternoon, Commander."

"Josh," Taylor nodded at Josh, his gaze falling back on Skye's with the smallest of smiles on his face. "You know what, we'll talk later, Skye."

Skye's eyes widened at Taylor's bluntness, and she opened her mouth to say that Josh was just leaving but Taylor cut her off. "I'm going to be going OTG for the night, so we'll talk tomorrow morning."

Before Skye could call after him, Taylor turned on his heel and left, leaving Skye annoyed. Did Taylor really think that she would move on two days after Lucas's death? Skye found herself feeling somewhat offended, but she missed Lucas more than anything. In the end, he had been right. Taylor was no saint; he was the exact opposite.

"Huh," Josh turned around and went back inside to put the towel back, leaving Skye in the doorway. Skye watched Taylor disappear at the end of the road and realized that it was the perfect opportunity for her to go up to the fort and see what everyone was being so secretive about.

"Josh," Skye poked her head back into her house to see Josh washing the plate that he cut the fruit on. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Uh… sure!" replied Josh, waving awkwardly at Skye, the knife still in his hand. Skye turned around and bounded down the stairs of her porch, her mind racing. If there was one thing that Lucas taught her, it was to trust no one. Taylor was hiding something, and she was done being lied to.

* * *

><p>Tsk tsk, Taylor. He's screwed if she finds out :P Till next time!<p> 


	27. Heartless

Next chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Skye hurried down the path to the fort, keeping her head down so that she wouldn't get bombarded by anyone she knew. She knew that she only had a small amount of time to scour the entire fort, but that was all she needed at the moment. Skye inhaled with anticipation as the fort came into view, and she looked around to make sure that there were no soldiers guarding the stairs to the fort. There were a few soldiers in front of the fort, but Skye knew that if she was to approach the stairs from the back she could avoid them. Skye stepped up beside the fort before racing up the stairs two at a time and disappearing behind the doors before the soldiers could turn around.<p>

As soon as she was in, Skye rushed over to Taylor's desk and began to rummage around for his Plex. To her dismay, it looked as though Taylor had taken his Plex with him. Swearing under her breath, Skye looked up and noticed that the door that had once concealed Wash was locked once again. Intrigued, Skye walked over to the door and wrapped her hand around the knob, trying to turn it.

Suddenly, Skye remembered that she had kept the key to the door after Wash was released. Groping around in her pockets, Skye pulled out a set of keys that sure enough had the key to the door on it. Taking a deep breath, Skye inserted the key into the hole and twisted the knob.

Lucas had heard the knob being jiggled, and he knew that it wasn't Taylor trying to open the door. Had Mira managed to get into Terra Nova again? However, the moment the door flew open, Lucas knew exactly who it was. The overwhelming citrus scent hit Lucas like a bullet, and he found himself entranced by the smell of Skye's shampoo.

Lucas could see her figure in the doorway, feeling around for the lights. Her hair seemed to have grown longer, and for some reason she looked thinner than usual. He would have expected her to have filled out a bit more after returning to Terra Nova, but he seemed to be wrong. Skye finally found the lights and flipped the switches on, light flooding the room. Lucas watched as her eyes fell on him, widening slightly. She locked eyes with him, now narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Lucas watched with tired eyes as Skye approached him warily, as if she didn't believe that he was real. Every step she took reminded him of the nights they spent together, and it drove him insane with desire. Skye crouched down beside him, looking into his eyes. He could see the tears in her eyes, as though they had been permanently etched onto her beautiful face. She reached out cautiously towards his face, afraid of what might happen if she touched him. Her gentle fingers made contact with Lucas's stubbly cheek, and she ran a thumb over his cheekbones, as though checking if he was real or not.

Suddenly, Skye flung her arms around Lucas, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Lucas didn't hesitate to wrap his uncuffed arm around her waist, hoisting her up onto his lap as she sobbed into his neck. Lucas stroked her hair, murmuring comforting words into her ear as she clutched to him, as though she was afraid that he was going to disappear.

Skye finally pulled away, her cheeks wet with tears. Lucas reached out and thumbed away the wetness, giving her a small smile. Skye leaned in and took his lips in hers, wrapping her arms around his neck until their foreheads were touching. She wound her hands in his hair, sighing as his tongue circled hers. Lucas finally pulled away, taking in Skye's flustered appearance. He thought of a million things that he could have told her; how much he had missed her, how much he loved her, how much he wanted her… but one question was dominating his thoughts. "What're you doing here, Bucket?"

"Wait," Skye pulled away slightly, her eyebrows furrowed. "You knew? That Taylor told me you were dead?"

Lucas gaped slightly, realizing what he had just given away. "I… it was for your good. For once, my saintly father had his heart in the right – "

Skye lashed out and slapped Lucas right across the face, her palm making contact with his left cheek. Lucas's head swayed with the impact, and he looked back up at her in shock. Her anger faltered slightly as she leaned down and kissed his cheek before kissing his lips softly, silently asking for his forgiveness. "Don't you ever even _think_ about doing that again, Lucas Taylor. Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

The fact that he wasn't even angry that Skye hit him told Lucas how much he loved her. He looked up at her with the most innocent expression he could muster. "I'm sorry, Bucket. But you had to know what your life could be like without me. According to my father, of course."

"You wanna know what it's like?" snapped Skye, the anger returning to her eyes. "It's shitty. It's the worst possible thing anyone could ever be put through."

Lucas's mouth twitched as he tried not to smirk. "So your days with young Shannon weren't very enjoyable?"

Annoyance flashed through Skye's eyes and she reached out to slap Lucas again, but he caught her wrist with his hand, twisted her towards him. Her scent filled his nose, making him feel slightly light-headed with pleasure. Skye grumbled in protest, trying to pull away. "Fricking like father, like son."

Lucas let go of her wrist, his eyes narrowing. "What did you say?"

"I said I like that shirt," said Skye sweetly, playing with the hem of Lucas's battered green shirt. She ran her fingers up Lucas's torso, sending shivers of desire down his spine. "Can it come off?"

Without waiting for a response, Skye unbuttoned the shirt, letting it fall off his body. Her eyes widened when they fell on the bullet wound on his shoulder. "What the hell? This hasn't healed yet?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows, knowing that Skye was smart enough to put two and two together. She looked into his eyes, disbelief in hers. "Taylor didn't even get you into the medic center?"

Lucas shook his head, shrugging slightly to let Skye know that he didn't care. She swore under her breath, running a finger gently over the healing wound. "I can't believe he didn't even put you in a bed. I am going to murder that heartless man with my bare hands."

Lucas cracked a smirk at Skye's words, surprised that they were coming out of her mouth and not his. Skye looked up to meet his eyes, hers filled with worry. Lucas reached out and stroked Skye's cheek lovingly, his eyes smoldering into hers. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You are," breathed Skye, her fingers trailing up Lucas's bare torso to brush her thumb against his lips. She climbed onto Lucas's lap again and took his lips in hers, her breathing becoming erratic. Lucas smirked against her lips, his arm sliding down to rest on her hip.

"Now, now, Bucket," Lucas warned, placing small kisses on Skye's lips as he spoke. "Let's not get hasty."

Rolling her eyes, Skye ground her hips against Lucas's, eliciting a low moan. Smirking victoriously, Skye rotated her hips again, and a growl ripped from Lucas's throat. He lifted her off his hips with one arm, setting her down on the floor between his legs. Skye pouted, her fingers tracing circles on his bare abs. "Why not?"

"Because we're in a not-so-soundproof room and we could be walked in on at any second," said Lucas, his mouth tilting into a smirk. "Speaking of which, you should probably go before someone finds you here."

"Why?" Skye turned her nose up, folding her arms across her chest. "It's not like I'm going to keep quiet about the fact that you're still alive."

"Oh, yes you are," warned Lucas, raising his eyebrows. "It's better if you keep this quiet. You never know what my father will try next. Now go, Bucket."

Skye looked into his eyes and could see how much it was paining him to say that. He didn't want her to leave just as much as she didn't want to. With a surge of confidence, Skye grabbed a pair of handcuffs off the floor and cuffed herself to Lucas's other hand before he could stop her.

"Bucket," growled Lucas, tugging on the handcuffs. "Really? Was that necessary?"

"Better get used to me," said Skye, leaning back against the wall behind Lucas. "Because I'm not going anytime soon."

With a roll of his eyes, Lucas reached out and snapped the handcuffs off Skye's wrist in one swift movement. Skye's eyes widened as the cuffs broke away and fell to the floor like sticks. She looked back up at Lucas, her eyebrows raised. "If you could do that, then why didn't you just break out of here?"

"For you, Bucket," replied Lucas, only half mocking her. He reached out and took her face in his hands, kissing her lips gently. "Because I love you."

"I love you more," whispered Skye, leaning in to deepen the kiss. Lucas scoffed into the kiss, and Skye nipped his lower lip playfully.

"Impossible," growled Lucas, twirling his fingers into her hair. Skye tried to move closer, but he quickly placed a hand on her stomach, holding her back. She sighed, feeling thoroughly put out. He was right. She _had _told Josh that she would only be a few minutes after all.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Skye placed one last kiss on Lucas's lips, inhaling his scent and tasting his lips before breaking away. Just before she pulled away, as a last resort, Skye reached down and stroked Lucas's torso, her fingers trailing down until they were teasing the front of Lucas's pants. Skye looked up and watched with satisfaction as Lucas's expression changed, filling with desire. Skye pulled away, dodging Lucas's outstretched hand, and got up, her hands on her hips. "Sweet dreams, Lucas."

Lucas watched her hips swing back and forth as she left the room, feeling unbearably aroused. But a feeling seemed to overpower his desire, burning within him like a furnace. He loved her, and seeing her again only strengthened that. Lucas shook his head, muttering to himself. "I guess time apart really does make the heart grow fonder."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Cinn Knight for that quote! I loved it, so I decided to use it :) Phew, I'm glad these two are back together, it's pretty depressing to write about them when one of them thinks the other is dead. Anyways, till next time!<p> 


	28. Peaceless

So I know you guys weren't expecting a chapter so soon, but better early than late! I've been planning this for a while, so it isn't anything random.

^ That was what I was going to say after posting this at like 7 yesterday, but Fanfiction decided to troll me and wouldn't let me post :( so sorry that this is later than I wanted it to be, and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Lucas could tell by that uncomfortable feeling within him that there was something important he was forgetting, something big. He could hear Skye jiggling the doorknob, making sure that it was locked. Lucas turned his gaze to the perfectly tiled wooden floor, trying to find the answer in the ridges between the wood planks.<p>

He knew that it had something to do with both Mira and Skye, and the Sixer camp for some reason. It was frustrating for a genius like Lucas to be breaking his head over something as trivial as a simple memory, but then again, even he knew that he had a few screws loose. But the fact that it had something to do with Skye had him worried; he couldn't have her safety in jeopardy. Bringing his free hand up to pound at his head, Lucas forced himself to dig into his brain, trying to find out what it was he was forgetting.

Suddenly, Lucas's head snapped up, his eyes wide. Of course. When Taylor had invaded the Sixer camp, all Lucas had thought of was to take Skye away. He didn't bother to erase any of his research on the security of Terra Nova. That meant that Mira now had access to pretty much every security detail from the thickness of the fence to the code that unlocked them.

Lucas cursed under his breath, his mind racing. Mira hadn't shot at those researchers to scare Taylor; she had done it to distract him. She knew that he would come looking for her, and she was going to use that to her advantage. Mira was going to take Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>Skye had to fight the urge to skip as she made her way back to her cabin, a mega-watt smile on her face. Her hands were still shaking from her encounter with Lucas in the best way possible, and her heart was beating faster than she ever thought possible. He was alive. She had just touched him, kissed him and listened to his heart beat. Unless Skye was delusional, Lucas was alive and well, and that was all she could have asked for.<p>

Skye knew that she was taking much longer than she needed to get home, but suddenly the weather seemed amazing and the gravel path had never felt so comfortable under her sandal-clad feet. Skye ran her fingers along the cabin near the road as she turned, unable to wipe the silly smile off her face.

Before Skye could turn the corner, however, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her against the cabin. Skye opened her mouth to scream, but a hand rose to cover her mouth, pulling her against a rock-hard torso. Suddenly, Skye felt the attacker press a soft kiss on the top of her head. "It's me."

Skye twisted her head to look up questioningly at Lucas, but he raised a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. Suddenly, a loud bang made Skye jump deeper into Lucas's arms. He tightened his grip around her, leaning over her to peer around the corner. Skye followed him, and Lucas pulled back her hair so her curls wouldn't swing around the corner. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight.

Mira was standing in front of her cabin, her arms folded across her chest. A pair of Sixers were dragging a battered-looking Josh out of Skye's cabin by the arms, pulling him to Mira. Skye's eyes widened, and she tried to break free from Lucas's grip to help Josh. Lucas pulled Skye away from the corner, shooting her a warning look.

"Lucas, I can't let her hurt him!" whispered Skye, trying to pull away from Lucas again. He clasped a hand around her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her waist, reeling her in again while he looked around cautiously.

"She won't hurt him," said Lucas, looking down at Skye reassuringly. Skye opened her mouth to protest but realized that Lucas's hand was still around her mouth. Lucas took one last peek around the corner before tugging on Skye's arm, pulling her in the opposite direction. "But I can't say the same for you. Let's go."

"Lucas, what if she does kill him?" whispered Skye as they darted around cabins, trying to break his iron grip around her wrist. Lucas met her eyes briefly, not wanting to say what he was really thinking. It was better Josh than Skye, it was better anyone than Skye. But Lucas knew that Skye would break away from him the moment those words left his lips, so he shook his head and signaled for her to keep running.

Skye's eyes widened when she realized that Lucas was bringing her to Boylan's bar. She tugged on his arm, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Is now really the time for a drink?"

"Don't be silly, Bucket," scoffed Lucas, throwing Skye a small smile. He placed a hand on Skye's shoulder and the other on her waist as they walked in, steering her towards Boylan. Skye flushed red as the soldiers in the bar looked up, watching her with shocked expressions. Lucas walked straight to a stricken Boylan and didn't bother to lower his voice as he spoke. "Yeah, I'm still alive. Get over it. We have bigger issues right now."

Skye could feel Mark's eyes boring into the back of her head, and she had to fight the urge to turn around. She had seen him on her way in, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Lucas turned to face the soldiers, his arms folded across his chest. "Mira's taken over again. She lured Taylor and the two sheriffs out of Terra Nova."

The soldiers bristled, the bar filling with low whispers. Skye could see Boylan fidgeting nervously out of the corner of her eye, and she turned around to meet his gaze. Boylan believed Lucas; Skye could see it in his eyes. But she couldn't say the same for the soldiers. Mark stood up, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Did Mira ask you to say that?"

"Use your brain, boy," replied Lucas harshly, earning a nudge in the ribs by Skye. "What would be the use of that?"

Mark turned to his fellow soldiers, eyebrows raised. Lucas watched impatiently as they communicated silently among each other, trying to decide whether they should trust Lucas or not. Pressing her lips together, Skye slipped out of Lucas's grip and walked over to Mark, bracing herself for the worst. "Mark, I just saw Mira taking Josh. Lucas isn't lying, she's really here."

Mark locked eyes with her, asking a million questions with one glance. Skye looked down at her shoes, not wanting to answer any of them. Clearing his throat, Mark turned to the soldiers. "We have to defend Terra Nova."

The soldiers nodded and murmured in agreement, standing up to join Mark around a single table. Mark turned to face Lucas, his arms still folded across his chest. "So are you going to help or what?"

Lucas's mouth tilted into a smirk as he walked over to the table, his thumbs hooked around his belt loops. "I doubt you could accomplish much without me."

Mark opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again when he saw the look on Skye's face. The soldiers parted to let Lucas through, and Boylan pulled out a map of Terra Nova from underneath the counter, bringing it over to the table. Skye watched from the outskirts of the group of soldiers as Lucas drew out a plan, explaining it as he went. She folded her arms across her chest, biting at her lower lip. A question had come up in her head, plaguing her thoughts.

Once he had finished, Lucas stepped out of the group for Mark to assign roles, walking over to Skye. He looped his hands around her waist, pulling her to his chest and stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay."

"Why didn't you just leave?" asked Skye, looking up at Lucas. Lucas frowned, his expression confused. "You could have just left Terra Nova. You could've even taken me with you. Why didn't you?"

Lucas's mouth tilted into a soft smile. "Because this was my plan all along. Keep you safe and earn my father's trust. This way, we can stay together and you can be with everyone you love."

Skye couldn't help but gape as Lucas's words registered in her mind. So he could have easily escaped at any moment, taking her with him, but he decided to endure all kinds of pain… because it would make her happy? Skye could feel herself getting choked up, and she blinked furiously to stop any tears from escaping. She wrapped her hands around Lucas's neck, bringing his lips to hers without thinking twice about who was watching. Skye loved Lucas, and wasn't the least bit embarrassed about being with him. And judging by the way Lucas was dipping her backwards as he kissed her, he felt the exact same way.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm obsessed with these two. Can you blame me? ;P Till next time!<p> 


	29. Blameless

Gaah! I'm so sorry for the delay, but my school decided to bombard me with tests before the break -.-. To make up for how long this chapter has taken, I'm updating again tomorrow! :)

Btw, I was bawling when I found out that Fox dropped Terra Nova. They're out of their mind. But to put you guys at ease, Netflix may buy Terra Nova! That means Terra Nova may not be done! Let's keep our fingers crossed!

One last note before I start; for those of you who are fans of The Vampire Diaries, I've been writing a Klaroline story called Give Me Love. Check it out if you'd like!

Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Skye watched the men race around the bar, trying to find spare ammo and keeping a lookout on the path to the door. She was sitting on a barstool at the counter on Lucas's orders, waiting until they were ready to move out. Lucas's gun let out a threatening click as he loaded it, and Skye bit back a laugh at the wary expression on Mark's face. Letting out an impatient sigh, Skye slid off the barstool to see what she could do to help.<p>

No sooner had her bottom left the stool, Lucas's head snapped up to seek Skye out in the crowd. She waved sarcastically, and Lucas narrowed his eyes in response. Before Skye could make her way over to him, Lucas had parted the crowd and was at her side. Skye looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," said Lucas, reaching out to take Skye's hands in his. "Where're you off to?"

"Trying to make myself useful," replied Skye, raising an eyebrow, daring him to retort. Lucas sighed, lacing his fingers through Skye's.

"Bucket," started Lucas, but the look on Skye's face silenced him for a few moments. She pulled her hands out of Lucas's, folding her arms across her chest.

"There is no way I'm sitting back and letting you go out there," said Skye, pressing her lips together. Lucas opened his mouth to reply, but Skye cut him off. "That's final, Lucas."

"No," replied Lucas simply, the tiniest of smirks spreading across his face. Skye gave Lucas a real look, raising her eyebrows threateningly. Lucas wrapped his arms around Skye's waist, trying to pull her closer, but she pushed him away.

"That's not funny," growled Skye, giving him another shove in the chest. Lucas caught her hands, a full-blown smirk on his face. Skye frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Lucas. I'm coming with you. Now get me a gun or something."

Lucas laughed, managing to pull Skye into his arms again. "There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near a gun, Bucket."

Skye let Lucas hold her in spite of herself, leaning her head against his chest slightly. "I know how to shoot a gun. I've done it before."

Lucas stiffened slightly, and Skye looked up with wide eyes. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that – "

"I know," replied Lucas, pressing his lips against Skye's forehead briefly. "But you aren't coming with us. And _that's_ final."

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Skye, getting looks from the soldiers around them. Lucas smirked slightly at her outburst, moving his grip to hold her by her waist.

"Besides, I have something else for you to do," continued Lucas, waiting for Skye to respond. Letting out a defeated sigh, Skye looked up at Lucas questioningly. Lucas looked around dramatically before leaning down to whisper in Skye's ear. "You're going to try and contact my father."

"Really?" Skye folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow. "Communication duty? Really?"

"It's a very reputable job," replied Lucas, leaning down to brush his lips against Skye's. "Please? For me?"

Skye struggled to concentrate as Lucas moved his lips against hers, her arms involuntarily snaking around Lucas's neck to pull him closer. Lucas smiled against her lips, pulling away to talk. "I'll take that as a yes."

Before Skye could protest, Lucas placed another kiss on her lips and broke away. "I'll get you up to the fort once we get out of here."

"Not fair," growled Skye, folding her arms across her chest as he walked away. He winked as he turned around, and Skye made a face as he left. Though she would have given anything at that point to be out there with him, Skye knew that she would just be a distraction and would probably end up getting Lucas killed. Besides, she was the only person in Terra Nova at the moment who could intercept the phone lines.

* * *

><p>Skye tapped away at the Plex in Taylor's office, trying furiously to get a connection. Lucas had dropped her off at the fort moments ago, and she had gone straight to the Plex. Though the bulky communication machine was available, Skye knew that the codes would be in Taylor's Plex.<p>

"Dammit, Taylor, what's your password?" muttered Skye, flicking the Plex in frustration. After a moment of thought, Skye positioned her fingers to type and entered a single word.

PING

Skye smirked slightly, getting straight to work. Of course Taylor's password was Lucas. No matter how much he tried to keep his son away from her, Skye knew that Taylor really loved his son. Within the next few minutes, Skye had obtained the codes to get the machine to connect with Taylor's earpiece.

"Commander Taylor, come in."

"Skye?" Taylor's voice crackled through the machine, sounding hesitant and confused. Skye scrambled to respond, clicking buttons furiously.

"Commander, Mira got into the colony with the Sixers," said Skye, her words slightly slurred. "Lucas and the other soldiers are trying to stop her."

"Lucas?" Skye winced as she realized what she had just given away, but she narrowed her eyes when she realized that Taylor was guiltier than her at the moment.

"Yes, sir, Lucas," replied Skye, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Imagine my surprise when it turns out he's alive! Who knew?"

Skye could hear someone choking back a laugh in the background, but it stopped abruptly after what Skye presumed was a cold glare from Taylor. "Skye, I can explain – "

"Right now, you should probably be trying to get back here," Skye cut across Taylor, not caring how rude she was being. She could hear Taylor conversing with Shannon and Wash for a few moments, and she folded her arms across her chest even though he couldn't see her. Of course Skye was still angry with Taylor, but she wanted him back in Terra Nova more.

"Alright, Skye, we're on our way back right now," replied Taylor, his voice firm. Skye heard him hesitate before continuing. "Lucas… he's helping Terra Nova?"

"Yes," replied Skye curtly, pursing her lips slightly. "There is such a thing as second chances, Commander."

Taylor coughed uncomfortably. "We're leaving now. We should be there within the next fifteen minutes, but for now stay safe, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Skye, cutting the connection swiftly. She pushed the machine aside and got up out of Taylor's desk, headed for the door. She knew she was going to get hell for that later, but at the moment, she didn't really care. Just as her hand closed around the handle, the door burst open from the other side.

Skye pulled out the knife she had in her pocket, holding it expertly in front of her. She lowered her knife as Lucas walked in, holding his arms up sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Just as Skye stepped forward, she noticed that someone was behind Lucas. She peered around Lucas to look at a woman in her late twenties with long braided brown hair and eerily familiar large brown eyes.

"Skye, this is Rebecca," said Lucas, putting his hand on the small of Skye's back as he stepped aside so Skye could face the woman. "Savannah's mother."

* * *

><p>I've been planning this character for a while too, I'm so excited about her! Sucks that she had to come in so late in the story, but I based her off of one of my cousins and she is going to be awesome. Till next time! And sorry again for the delay with this chapter!<p> 


	30. Breakless

This is a really late update, but I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Skye gaped stupidly at the woman, struck by her resemblance to Savannah. She couldn't believe that she hadn't made the connection before; the only difference between Rebecca and Savannah was the color of their skin. While Savannah had been rather pale for a Sixer child, Rebecca was tanned from years out in the sun. Skye looked up at Lucas, her eyes wide with astonishment. He had a small smile on his face, amused by her shock.<p>

"It's nice to meet you," said Rebecca sincerely, reaching out to shake Skye's hand. Skye quickly extended an arm, snapping out of her stupor. "Lucas told me how close you are with Savannah… thank you. For being there for her."

"Of course," replied Skye, smiling at Rebecca. She peered around Rebecca, expecting to see the little six year old standing behind her. "Is Savannah with you?"

Rebecca's face fell, and Skye's heart fell with it. The look on the woman's face told Skye that Savannah was still at the Sixer camp. Skye pressed her lips together, her eyebrows furrowing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – "

"No, it's okay," said Rebecca, forcing a smile onto her face again. Lucas turned to Skye, his eyebrows raised.

"I brought Rebecca here because I thought you might be able to help her," said Lucas, a sudden smirk spreading over his face. "Seeing as you're the tech expert here."

Skye narrowed her eyes, trying to find out what Lucas was getting at. He rolled his eyes slightly, gesturing towards the equipment at Taylor's desk. "Maybe get my father to bring Savannah back?"

"Oh!" Skye pulled away from Lucas and rushed over to the communication machine, her fingers ready to type in the password. Rebecca followed her, standing in front of the desk as she clicked away at the machine, but Lucas stayed at the door, looking back at the door every time a gunshot was heard.

"I have to go," sighed Lucas, hooking his thumbs around his belt loops. Skye's face fell, and she tried to smile again as she nodded. Lucas walked over and pressed his lips against Skye's swiftly, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I'll be back."

"Terra Nova, come in."

Skye's head snapped up at the sound of Shannon's voice, and she pulled away from Lucas to run over to the machine. She shot Lucas a smile as he left before responding. "Mr. Shannon, it's Skye. Do you think you could make a stop before you get back?"

What felt like hours after Taylor had agreed to stop by the Sixer camp to pick Savannah up, Skye found herself sitting across from Rebecca, listening to the woman tell her about her life. Rebecca was only 26 years old; she had Savannah when she was 20. Though Skye didn't want to prod, she couldn't keep from asking the one question that had been haunting her thoughts.

"And Savannah's father?" Skye pressed her lips together as soon as the words got out, wondering if she had been too straight forward. Rebecca sighed, looking down at her crossed legs.

"Ethan. He's a Sixer," replied Rebecca, clasping her hands together. "A dedicated Sixer. His obsession with being a Sixer rivals Mira's."

"Why?" asked Skye, her eyes wide. Mira wanted to hurt Taylor because he was keeping her from her daughter in 2149, but what would Ethan have against Taylor? Rebecca looked up at Skye, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Taylor kicked him out of Terra Nova in the First Pilgrimage after he tried to influence the list of people who can get in," Rebecca explained, nodding when Skye's eyes widened even further. "He's been vowing to get revenge ever since."

"Was he trying to get you into Terra Nova?" asked Skye, her voice almost a whisper. Rebecca nodded, her lips pressed together.

"I told him not to," said Rebecca, her expression now distressed. "I told him to move on. But he wouldn't."

"He got you here, though, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Rebecca's gaze hardened. "On the condition that he would serve as a Sixer for the rest of his life."

Skye's eyebrows furrowed together as she thought of Lucas, and of how she would feel if he was sentenced to being a Sixer for the rest of his life. She looked back up at Rebecca, her eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

"Not to him," said Rebecca, her fingers playing absentmindedly with the hem of her shirt. "He's pretty happy with the arrangement."

"Does Savannah get to see him much?" asked Skye, now genuinely curious. She was still struggling to cope with the loss of her father; she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have her father still be alive but never get to see him. Rebecca looked up at Skye, her eyes stony.

"Not if I can help it."

Skye frowned slightly as she tried to take in what Rebecca was saying. Ethan couldn't be bad enough that Rebecca would want to keep him away from his own daughter… could he? Skye tried to put herself in Rebecca's shoes; a six year old daughter as adorable as Savannah, a husband who she loved but hated at the same time. Skye shook her head slightly; she could see why Rebecca was so conflicted. "And is he okay with that?"

Rebecca sighed, biting at her lower lip. "All I know is that he loves Savannah more than he loves being a Sixer. I just hope that he decides to start showing that more."

A sudden series of gunshots made Skye jump, looking towards the doors wildly. They had heard gunshots earlier, but never as close as the ones now. Skye got up from Taylor's desk, looking around wildly for some sort of a weapon. Rebecca saw her rummaging and stood up to help. "Check the bottom drawer. I heard Mira say once that Taylor keeps a gun there."

Sure enough, when Skye pulled the bottom drawer open, she found a Sonic hidden beneath cables. Just as she reached down to grab it, the doors to the fort burst open.

"Don't move."

Skye felt chills run down her back as Mira's voice resounded in her ears, bringing back thousands of memories. She saw Rebecca attempt to straighten out of the corner of her eye, but one of the Sixers standing beside Mira clicked his gun threateningly, stopping her in her tracks. Skye's heart began to beat wildly as Mira's footsteps approached the desk, and her mind whirred as she tried to come up with a way out.

Just as Mira reached the end of the desk, Skye grabbed the Sonic and held it up at Mira, shooting without hesitating. To Skye's surprise, Mira wasn't expecting to be shot and she sailed across the fort, giving Rebecca enough time to scramble behind the desk with Skye. The desk didn't do much to protect the two as the four Sixers accompanying Mira aimed their guns at Skye and Rebecca, fingers poised to pull the triggers. Exhaling both in defeat and in fear, Skye lowered her Sonic to the table and held her hands up.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys keep me going :) And in response to Mia Parker, unfortunately, this story is coming to an end soon :( I'd say another two or three chapters and an epilogue before this story ends, just as a heads up. But I can't thank you guys enough for helping me through this by reviewing and subbing, you guys are awesome. This was my very first Fanfic, and you guys made it a great experience :) I'll be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after. Till next time!<p> 


	31. Weakless

Next chapter! Also somewhat late, I apologize. I was trying to get in some extra editing, seeing as this story's nearing its end so soon! Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Skye watched with wide eyes as Mira picked herself up off the ground, clutching at her stomach with a murderous expression on her face. Mira signaled to the Sixers, who promptly circled the desk and hauled Skye and Rebecca to where Mira could see them. Skye let out a grunt of pain as the Sixer threw her onto the ground, his gun pressing into her temple. She turned her head slightly to look at Rebecca, who was beside her in a similar position. She blinked slowly at Skye, trying to reassure her, but Skye could hear how fast Rebecca's heart was beating.<p>

"So," Mira walked towards the two, her eyes on Skye. Skye tried to avoid looking into Mira's eyes as though she was some sort of a monster as she approached. "It's nice to see you again, _Bucket_."

Skye flinched at the sound of the name coming out of Mira's mouth. She didn't think she could ever hear herself being called that name again, not after the amount of bitterness Mira had put into it. Skye cringed as Mira opened her mouth again, afraid of what she would say next. "And you, Rebecca. I could've sworn you were on our side. Ethan is not going to be pleased."

Rebecca looked up at Mira, her expression dangerous. "He can go to hell. And you can go down with him."

Skye let out a yelp as Mira kicked Rebecca right in the gut, sending her reeling in pain. Mira silenced Skye with one look before reaching out to grab Rebecca by the hair, pulling her back up. "Who should I kill first? The one who betrayed our colony, or the one who ruined it?"

Skye's eyes fell on Rebecca, whose eyes were still burning holes into Mira's head. All Skye saw when she saw Rebecca was Savannah, and how much Savannah needed a mother. She couldn't let that little girl grow up without parents. "D-don't kill her, Mira. Kill me."

Mira turned her gaze to Skye, an eyebrow raised. Skye swallowed hard before continuing, her throat dry. "She has a daughter waiting for her. You can't let her die without watching her daughter grow up. You know what that's like."

Mira's gaze turned to Skye, and the Sixers behind Skye bristled slightly at the expression on Mira's face. "You're right. I do. And you're the reason I can't be with my daughter."

Before Skye could open her mouth, Mira's fist made contact with Skye's jaw. She felt her face hit the ground as the impact knocked her off her knees, and she squeezed her eyes shut as a spasm of pain shot down her spine. Without giving her a chance to recover from the first blow, Mira grabbed Skye by the hair and threw her against the wall with unnatural strength, her eyes stony and unforgiving. As Skye hit the wall, realization tricked into her head. She was going to die that day, if not in a few seconds. It bothered Skye that the only thing she could think about before she died was Lucas. Out of all the people she loved, including her mother, Lucas stood out the most for some reason. Maybe it was because she didn't get to spend enough time with him. She never got to grow old with the man she loved. As she opened her eyes again, Skye realized that tears were streaming down her face. Rebecca was fighting the Sixers holding her down, trying to get to Skye as Mira approached her again.

As Skye watched Mira advance, she realized that she did have a choice. She could stand there against the wall and let Mira take her life. Mira would probably kill Rebecca as soon as she was done with Skye, regardless of what Skye said. But Skye had another option. She could fight. She could fight to be able to see another day, to see everyone she loved, to feel Lucas's heart beating through his chest…

Skye ducked as Mira swung at her, giving her a hard shove in the stomach. Mira went flying back a few feet, giving Skye enough time to run over to Rebecca. She managed to pull two of the Sixers off Rebecca before another grabbed her from behind, pinning her to the ground. Skye kicked violently at the Sixer, gritting her teeth in pain and anger. Mira grabbed Skye from behind and threw her to the ground, pulling a gun out of her belt. She held it to Skye's head, ready to pull the trigger.

Before Skye could even try to fight Mira off, she felt Mira being pulled off her body and thrown away. Skye felt herself being grabbed by the shoulders and pulled up into a seated position, and she turned around to find Lucas kneeling beside her, his gun pointed at Mira. Lucas's free hand wrapped around Skye's waist, bringing her closer to his body. "Come on, Mira. Let Rebecca go."

"You know, I'm not sure I will," growled Mira, picking herself up off the floor. She pointed her gun at Rebecca, signaling for the other Sixers to aim their guns at Lucas and Skye. Lucas let out a chuckle, but Skye could feel his grip tightening around her.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," said Lucas, clicking his gun threateningly. "I doubt Ethan will be too pleased if he comes back to find her dead."

Skye looked up to see apprehension in Mira's eyes, and she found herself suddenly not wanting to meet Ethan. If Mira was afraid of him, Skye didn't even want to imagine how she would feel about him. She found herself once again staring at Rebecca, wondering how she had managed to fall in love with someone like that. But when Skye looked down at herself, her arms wrapped around a man who was feared in Terra Nova, she realized that she was no different. There was a good and a bad side in everyone, and sometimes the good side wasn't as visible.

Mira forced herself to laugh, pressing the head of the gun deeper into Rebecca's temple. Skye could see Rebecca eyeing the gun, as though she was going to grab it, but she knew that Rebecca didn't have a chance. Suddenly, Lucas pointed his gun at Mira's wrist and shot at it, making Mira drop the gun. Pulling Skye with him, Lucas grabbed Mira's gun off the floor and handed it to Skye, shooting her a quick wink. "It's your time to shine, Bucket. Have at it."

Skye didn't need to be told twice. She pointed her gun at the nearest Sixer and shot him in the chest, frowning slightly when he didn't go down right away. Meanwhile, Lucas and Rebecca were trying to deal with Mira and four other Sixers with only one gun between the both of them. Just as the Sixer Skye had shot began to advance, the doors to the fort burst open.

Skye felt as though the world was lifted off her shoulders as Taylor strode in, his gun pointed at the Sixer attacking Skye. Shannon and Wash followed close behind, shooting at the Sixers attacking Lucas and Rebecca. Skye felt Lucas grab her from behind, pulling her out of range before aiming his gun at Mira's head and pulling the trigger. Skye's felt her jaw drop as Lucas's bullet hit Mira straight in her forehead, making her drop like a stone.

Skye looked around the fort to find every last Sixer down cold on the floor, some of them dead like Mira. Taylor, Shannon and Wash were in the center of the fort, taking away the Sixers' guns. Skye felt Lucas's arms wrap around her, bringing her into his body. She involuntarily wrapped her arms around his neck, the top of her head right underneath his chin, her face hidden in his chest. Skye heard Lucas drop his gun as he fully enveloped her, his body covering hers completely.

Taylor, having confiscated all Sonics and guns from the Sixers, turned to see if Skye was alright. He met Lucas's eyes before his gaze travelled to where Lucas was sitting, and what he was doing. Taylor forced his eye to stop twitching as he watched his psychotic son embrace the girl he thought of as his daughter, but it was proving to be hard to do.

Lucas looked up to find his father watching them with an unreadable expression on his face. There was something along the lines of horror reflecting from Taylor's eyes, but there was also something else. Was it disgust? Guilt, maybe? For all Lucas knew, his father could have been planning on how to kill him. Either way, Lucas tightened his grip around Skye, pressing his lips against the top of her head. He wasn't letting her go.

* * *

><p>I don't care if Fox dropped Terra Nova, I will forever ship this couple! Till next time :)<p> 


	32. Hitchless

Asdfghjk I can't believe this story's done! Well, not completely, I still have the epilogue to write and I'm considering that to be the last chapter, but you know what I mean! This has definitely been a journey for me! Deception is my very first Fanfiction, and it was pretty long!

I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted. You guys kept me going, even on those days when I just felt like giving up on this story because it was so damn long! I love you guys so much :')

Well, here it is! The chapter before the epilogue, so aka the last chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Skye looked around at what looked like the majority of Terra Nova as they basked in the sunlight outside the fort. It looked like there had been no Terra Nova deaths, but there had been quite a few Sixer deaths, including Mira. Skye was now biting her lower lip nervously as she listened to Mark fill Maddy and Josh in about what had happened.<p>

"And Mira's dead now," finished Mark, taking a deep breath after the sentence. His hand was clasped around Maddy's, who was clutching at him as though he would disappear if she looked away for a single second. Meanwhile, Josh's eyes were flitting from Skye to Lucas, daring Skye to try and explain. She pressed her lips together, looking down at the ground.

"Are you two alright?" asked Maddy, looking from Mark to Skye. Mark rolled his eyes and nodded, pulling Maddy closer to him. Skye nodded too, shooting Maddy a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad it's all over," said Skye quietly, looking up at the fort. Taylor was still inside with Shannon and Wash, having shooed Skye, Lucas and Rebecca moments after they cleared the bodies out. Skye's eyes travelled to the base of the fort, where Lucas was talking to Rebecca and Ethan, who Skye had met earlier.

Skye bit back a smile, thinking about Rebecca and Ethan's reunion. When Ethan first broke through the crowd to approach Rebecca, Skye was sure that Rebecca was going to burst into tears. Instead, Rebecca had attacked Ethan with her bare hands. It took Ethan, Lucas and Skye to calm her down before she finally let Ethan pull her into an embrace, burying his face into her hair.

When Ethan finally pulled away, the first thing Skye noticed was that slightly crazed look in his eyes. He reminded Skye of Lucas, except his eyes were a light brown instead of bright jade. Ethan was polite enough when being introduced to Skye by Lucas, but she could see in his eyes that all he wanted was to be with Rebecca. Skye could understand his feelings; if she had it her way, she would have pulled Lucas away right then and there.

Lucas looked up to meet Skye's gaze, and she felt her heart flutter as his eyes crinkled into a smile. Skye returned the smile, feeling her cheeks gradually getting used to happiness. She wanted to walk over to him, but she didn't have it in her to see Josh's reaction. Skye's eyes widened as Lucas gestured for her to come over, and she shook her head as discreetly as she could. Lucas's eyes narrowed playfully and he crooked his finger in Skye's direction, laughing at her flustered reaction.

"So."

Skye whirled around to find that Mark and Maddy had disappeared, leaving her alone with Josh. He was now glaring in Lucas's direction, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes travelled to meet Skye's. "Since when has that been going on?"

"Josh…" Skye's voice faltered at the glare Josh gave her. She could see him trying to find somewhere else to look, his eyes flashing with rage, but they narrowed slightly as they fell on her left hand. Skye looked down at her hand to see the green diamond ring on her ring finger, glinting in the sunlight. She tried to hide it in her pocket, but Josh reached out and snatched her hand, bringing it up to his eyes.

"Is that…" Josh's mouth dropped open as Skye pulled her hand away, her cheeks bright red. "You're engaged?"

"I was going to tell you – " started Skye, but she stopped when Josh grabbed her hand again, staring at the ring on her hand. He looked back up at her, speechless, but his eyes were asking a million questions.

"Skye," Lucas was suddenly behind Skye, his hands resting lightly on her waist. Josh dropped Skye's hand, his eyes narrowing as they fell on Lucas's face. Lucas, ignoring Josh's scandalized expression, leaned down to whisper in Skye's ear. "You're being called up to the fort."

Skye whirled around, her eyes wide. Lucas didn't look nervous, but he reached up to stroke Skye's cheek, sensing her anxiety. "Hey. It's going to be okay."

Skye heard Josh leave, but she was too nervous to call after him. Tightening her grip around Lucas's hand, she let him lead her up the stairs of the fort, her teeth chattering together. Lucas leaned down before she pushed the doors open, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, Bucket. You look like you just saw a Carno."

"I'd much rather deal with a Carno at this point," muttered Skye as she entered the fort, her knuckles turning white from her iron grip on the handle. Skye peered into the fort and her eyes narrowed when she saw Taylor sitting at his desk, his hands clasped around his arms. It didn't matter that he had saved their lives; she was still angry at him for lying to her. Skye felt her heartbeat quicken as her eyes fell on Deborah, who was sitting beside Taylor with a confused expression on her face. Skye hadn't seen Deborah enter the fort, and she definitely wouldn't have agreed to talk if she knew her mother was going to be there.

Shannon and Wash left the fort as Skye entered, and Wash reached out to squeeze Skye's arm as she left, shooting her a reassuring smile. Skye tried to return it but found herself grimacing out of nervousness. She ducked as she approached the desk, not wanting to see the expression on her mother's face.

Taylor gestured for her to sit down in front of his desk. Skye felt her hands shake as she lowered herself into a chair, her eyes never leaving the floor. Taylor cleared his throat, demanding Skye's attention, and anger flashed in her eyes as she looked up at him, still avoiding her mother's.

"So," said Taylor, unclasping his hands to set them down on the table. He looked straight at Skye, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Would you like to explain how you found Lucas?"

Skye's eyes narrowed slightly and she felt her teeth gritting together. "I'm sorry, Commander, but I believe that it's you who has explaining to do."

Deborah made an outraged noise, her eyes widening. "Skye!"

Skye turned to her mother, her eyebrows furrowed together. "Mom, he lied to me. Twice. About things that you should **not** lie about."

"Skye, I did it to –"

"Protect me?" Skye cut Taylor off, ignoring her mother's gaping expression. "I'm sorry, Commander, but it doesn't look like that's worked out much."

"I'm trying to make it work," hissed Taylor, leaning forward in his chair. "You have to give this a chance, Skye. Lucas is no good for you."

"Give what a chance?" asked Skye, ignoring Taylor's last statement. "Pretending that the man I'm in love with – the man I'm engaged to – is dead?"

"Engaged?" Deborah's eyes widened, and she reached out to grab at Taylor's arm, her eyes still on Skye. "Commander, what's she talking about?"

Skye kept a nonchalant expression as her mother's eyes fell on the ring, knowing that she was bound to find out sooner or later. Deborah's gaze flashed back up to Skye, tears filling her eyes. Skye felt her heart sink slightly, but she forced herself to keep a neutral expression as Deborah opened her mouth to speak. "Engaged, Skye? And you didn't even tell me?"

"Because I knew this is how you would react," replied Skye, looking from Deborah to Taylor with a disappointed expression on her face. "I knew you wouldn't even give it a chance. And you proved me right today."

"You do realize that he can't stay here, right?" said Taylor, his eyebrows furrowing together. Skye's mouth dropped open, and she felt her grip tighten on the arms of the chair.

"You mean to say that everything he did today, saving Terra Nova, isn't going to be taken into account?" asked Skye, outraged. She could feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins, anger pulsing through her body. "If it wasn't for Lucas, we'd all be dead by now. He was the one who put this whole plan together and stopped Mira."

"That doesn't erase what he's done before," said Taylor, though Skye could see the doubt in his eyes. "He's hurt people, Skye. Murdered with his bare hands."

"So have you," muttered Skye, looking away. Taylor sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Never for the wrong reasons," defended Taylor. "The best interests of Terra Nova are always on my mind."

"Well, they were on Lucas's mind today too," snapped Skye, turning her gaze back to Taylor. She looked briefly at her mother, who was still staring wide eyed at the ring on Skye's hand. Taking a deep breath, Skye knew what she had to say. "If he goes, then so do I."

Both Deborah and Taylor's eyes snapped up to meet Skye's, emotions ranging from anger to despair on their faces. The tears had begun to flow down Deborah's face, and she reached up to swipe them away. "You would leave us all?"

Skye nodded slowly, trying not to let her pain show on her face. "Without even blinking."

Deborah let out a noise, a cross between a hurt animal and sob, and Taylor reached out to comfort her. Skye could feel the tears coming, but she knew that crying in front of her mother and Taylor would only let them comfort her, and eventually talk her out of her decision. With a final nod, Skye jumped out of the chair and headed for the door, the tears beginning to fall. She could hear Taylor calling her, but his voice sounded faint compared to the silent screams of her emotions. Skye pushed the fort doors open and walked right out, letting them swing shut behind herself.

Lucas, who had been waiting outside on the balcony, ran forward to stop her, pulling her into his arms. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Skye buried her face into Lucas's chest, his cotton shirt soaking up her tears. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair comfortingly. Skye finally looked up at him, her eyes still glassy from her tears. "I'll pack. We're leaving this place."

Lucas's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Skye shook her head, resting it against Lucas's chest again. "We aren't staying here. It's not worth it."

"Hey," Lucas took Skye's face in his hands, forcing her to look up. "You can't leave here, Skye. Everyone you love is here. It'll tear you apart."

"If you can't be here, then neither can I," said Skye, her tone final. She reached up to swipe away a stray tear, but Lucas thumbed it away before she could. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, one of the soldiers came up to them.

"Commander Taylor would like to speak with you," said the soldier, looking directly at Lucas. Lucas nodded, pressing his lips together slightly.

"Wait here, okay?" Lucas kissed the top of Skye's head lightly, pulling her back to look into her eyes. "Don't do anything rash, Bucket. I'll be back."

Skye watched Lucas slip into the fort, looking a lot more confident than she had when she entered the fort. She walked around the balcony and sat down on the top stair, leaning her head against the railings. Most of the Terra Novians had cleared out of the entrance, probably gone home for dinner or back to their daily lives. The sun was beginning to set, casting a pretty glow over Terra Nova that definitely didn't reflect Skye's feelings.

Skye looked out into the horizon at the forest, narrowing her eyes to shield them from the sun. So this was it. Her last moments in Terra Nova. She highly doubted that she was going to return, seeing as Taylor obviously wasn't one for second chances. Thinking about it, it didn't sound half bad. The Sixer camp hadn't been horrible, except for the food they had to offer. Skye was sure that Lucas would do something to find better food; after all, he was a genius. And Skye had to admit, tree house sex was pretty adventurous. At least their love life wouldn't be boring.

Rolling her eyes, Skye reached up to wipe her face as another tear rolled down her cheek. Taylor couldn't hear her thoughts; she was allowed to think what she wanted to. Skye didn't want to leave Terra Nova. She wanted to stay and be with her family_ and_ with Lucas. She didn't want to leave her job at the medic center, even if she hated inventory. She didn't want to leave Josh, Mark or Maddy, even if they never forgave her for falling in love with Lucas. And she didn't want to have to go into the meadow on the day her father died without Taylor, no matter how much he had lied to her. Skye let her face drop into her hands and she sat there for what felt like hours, trying to clear her mind.

Skye opened her eyes when she felt someone else's presence, and she turned around to find Lucas sitting beside her, his arms folded over his knees. He turned to look at Skye, his jade-green eyes piercing hers like they always did. "So."

"So…" Skye turned her body so that she was facing Lucas, bracing herself for what he was going to say. She raised her eyebrows slightly, prompting him to continue. Lucas looked out into the horizon as Skye had done earlier, his lips twitching slightly.

"I start my job at the medic center tomorrow," said Lucas, turning to meet Skye's gaze with a smirk on his face. Skye blinked, trying to take in what he was saying. "I'm interning for Malcolm. I'm sure he's going to be thrilled, but – "

"Wait… what?" Skye grabbed Lucas by the shoulders, shaking him as she spoke. "Taylor's letting you stay?"

Lucas wrapped his hands around Skye's waist, pulling her closer as the smirk on his face widened into a smile. Skye let out a little shriek and flung her arms around Lucas, pulling him into a hug. "Holy crap! He's letting you stay!"

"Yes, that's the general gist, Bucket," teased Lucas, pulling away to look into Skye's eyes. She felt every last bit of worry drain from her body as she looked back into his mesmerizing jade eyes, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

Lucas leaned down and pressed his lips against Skye's, not lightly like he had before, but passionately, as though he had decided what he wanted and wasn't going to let go. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion, sighing slightly as his mouth moved irresistibly against hers. She finally pulled away for air after what felt like hours, feeling slightly dizzy. Lucas shot her a grin and she felt her mouth curve to mirror it, feeling somewhat goofy. Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his body.

Skye's gaze fell back on the sunset and the glow it cast over Terra Nova, and suddenly it looked a million times prettier. She rested her head against Lucas's chest, listening to the familiar beat of his heart contently. This was it. Everything was finally over, and miraculously, it had all ended well.

* * *

><p>Sob :'( I still can't believe this story is done! In case you guys were wondering, this was how it was going to end up because I couldn't stand the idea of Skye having to choose between her friends and family and Lucas. That's just cruel :( I bet some of you guys thought she was going to have to leave, though, didn't you? ;)<p>

So, the epilogue should be up in two or three days, depending on how much I edit. Till next time!


	33. Endless

So, here it is! The epilogue! I've been wanting to write this for so long, and it's probably been my favorite chapter to write. It's set to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran; and yes, I was inspired by the ballroom scene in The Vampire Diaries. Don't judge :P Once again, you guys are awesome, and thank you so much for keeping with me throughout this very long story. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

The sky was that same serene, calming rose-pink colour that it had been on the evening that Taylor decided to allow more than 50 Sixers into Terra Nova. They had to go through an intense interview process to ensure that they would pose no threat to the safety of the colony, but in the end Terra Nova was a much larger colony. Among the Sixers allowed into Terra Nova were Rebecca, Ethan and Savannah, who now had a cabin near Skye's. Some Sixers had chosen to go back to the Sixer camp, where they felt at home, but not before Taylor made it clear that they were welcome back in Terra Nova if they decided to return.

Skye was standing at the foot of the stairs to the fort, marveling at how beautiful everything looked. She didn't think that a proper wedding could be held as Terra Nova was cut off from 2149, but Taylor managed to pull off what may have been the prettiest wedding she had ever seen. What struck Skye even more than the scenery was that she was now officially married.

Skye and Lucas had exchanged vows on the fort balcony about an hour ago, and they had been nonstop dancing ever since. She managed to catch a break when Lucas noticed that she was getting tired and offered to get her a drink. The whole wedding had been a hassle, seeing as it was the very first wedding in Terra Nova, but it had all been worth it. Everyone was still out on the dance floor, including Josh and his new girlfriend. Josh had blown off his steam about two years ago, and he and Skye were now good friends. Beside Josh were Maddy and Mark, who were now engaged to be married as soon as Maddy finished her schooling. Deborah and Taylor were also dancing, laughing good naturedly at each other's clumsiness.

Skye felt a smile spread over her face as she saw Rebecca negotiating with a very feisty nine-year-old Savannah, who was trying to convince her mother to let her have a sip of champagne. Ethan, who had been Lucas's best man, came up behind Savannah and lifted her into the air, making her squeal with delight and forget about the champagne. Seeing them made Skye excited for the future she had ahead of her with Lucas.

"How about a dance, kiddo?"

Skye turned her attention to the source of the voice and found Taylor standing in front of her, looking completely out of character but rather spiffy in a black tuxedo. She nodded with a smile, letting him lead her back out onto the dance floor. She saw Lucas set their drinks down out of the corner of her eye, and she saw him turn to his father and pretend to slit his throat threateningly before heading over to Deborah for a dance. Taylor winked back before turning to Skye, giving her a teasing smile. "Something tells me your husband isn't too happy that I stole you away."

Skye was taken aback by Taylor's use of the word 'husband', but she figured that she should probably get used to it. "Well, he's going to have to learn to share."

Taylor laughed, spinning Skye around at the next beat. "I sure am glad that you're going to be around to keep him in line."

Skye watched Taylor's carefully timed steps and marveled at how far he had come since she first told him that he was going to have to dance at her wedding. "Huh. He dances. And I didn't even have to beg."

"Well, Deborah did drag me out here," said Taylor teasingly, rolling his eyes for emphasis. "Couldn't exactly say no."

Meanwhile, Lucas was waltzing expertly with Deborah, who was already a skilled dancer. Deborah looked up into her son-in-law's honest green eyes, a small smile on her face. "You know, I never stopped to think for one moment that you and Skye would end up together."

Lucas let out a chuckle, shaking his head slightly as he spun Deborah with perfect timing. "Neither did I."

"But I'm not surprised," Deborah continued. Lucas raised an eyebrow, confused over her contradicting statements. She looked up at him, a smile spreading over her face. "Well, seeing as she once said she would leave us all for you."

Lucas shook his head good-naturedly. "Come on, Deb, we both know she was only saying that so my father would let me stay in Terra Nova."

"Still," Lucas looked down into Deborah's eyes to see the trust she was holding on him in her eyes. "You take care of her, alright?"

Lucas nodded, squeezing Deborah's shoulder gently. "Always."

Skye let out a giggle as Taylor nearly tripped over his own shoes, and she quickly covered for him by switching the direction she was stepping in. Taylor groaned, turning to look at how swift Lucas was while dancing. "That is definitely not my gene."

"I'd say that and his eyes are the only differences between the two of you," said Skye, narrowing her eyes slightly in thought. Taylor shook his head, knowing how true Skye's statement was. He looked up again, his gaze questioning.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Taylor, gesturing suggestively towards Lucas. Skye smiled mysteriously, turning to look at Lucas. He looked up at the same time, meeting her eyes and suddenly feeling unable to look away.

As the music approached the switch in the middle of the dance, Lucas cut across the dance floor and slipped into Skye's arms, winking down at her. She gaped for a few moments before letting Lucas slip a hand around her waist, gripping onto his other hand tightly. "Cheater."

Lucas looked down for a distraction and caught sight of the gorgeous, flowing white dress that Skye was wearing. "You look stunning in that dress, Bucket."

Skye rolled her eyes as Lucas spun her, remembering the argument they had had over her wedding dress. In the end, he ended up picking one for her, but she had to admit that it was a beautiful dress. "Well, I didn't have much of a choice."

Skye concentrated on the footwork of the waltz, determined not to mess up. It had taken Lucas a good three weeks to teach her how to dance, because like Taylor, her feet just weren't made for dancing. Noting her concentration, Lucas ducked down to smirk at her. "You know, you're quite the dancer."

Skye's head snapped up and she glared at Lucas, suspicious that he was making fun of her. "Oh, shut up."

Laughing softly, Lucas leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Skye's. She was taken aback by how his touch still sent her head spinning, even three years after the first time he kissed her. Irritated by the chasteness of his kiss, Skye jumped up onto the balls of her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Just as the kiss began to get heated, Lucas pulled away, his lips still brushing against Skye's. "Bucket…"

Skye sighed with pleasure and tried to lean in again, but Lucas pulled away and spun her again, laughing as she pouted. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she remembered that she had news to tell Lucas. She found herself worrying for what felt like the hundredth time that day about how he would react to the news. Deciding that there was only one way to find out, Skye took a deep breath and looked up at Lucas. "So… I have some news."

Lucas raised an eyebrow questioningly, stroking Skye's back absentmindedly as they danced. Skye pressed her lips together, looking down at the skirt of her dress. He reached out and tilted her chin upwards, his expression now concerned. "What is it?"

"D'you remember back in the Sixer camp, you said you liked kids?" Skye bit back a smile as Lucas's expression became even more confused. She took a deep breath, knowing that she couldn't breathe her way out of telling him. "Lucas… I'm pregnant. I found out this morning."

Lucas froze mid-step, his expression blank. Skye tightening her grip on his hand, her eyes wide with concern. Lucas renewed his stroking of her back, but his expression remained unreadable. Skye moved closer to him, lowering her voice. "She's a little girl. Dr. Shannon checked as soon as we found out."

Lucas's eyes were now as wide as Skye's, and she could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating. Skye placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently to try and revive him. "Lucas? You okay?"

When he didn't respond, Skye felt her heart sink all the way to the bottom of her stomach. "I thought… I thought you wanted to have children – "

Before Skye could finish, Lucas crushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her right up to his body. She would her fingers in his hair as his tongue moved irresistibly against hers, her heart rising back up to its original place. She shivered with desire as Lucas's hands moved up her spine to cup around her face, and pouted again when he pulled away. His forehead was still resting against Skye's as he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes piercing into hers. "I love you. And her."

Skye felt tears fill her eyes as Lucas's hand moved down to rest against her stomach, and she squeezed her eyes shut before she ruined the makeup Maddie had put on her that morning. Taylor and Deborah approached the two with wide smiles, turning their attention from each other. Taylor reached out and pulled Lucas into a hug, exhaling with relief as he returned it without hesitation. As they broke away, Lucas reached out to wrap an arm around Skye's waist, bringing her into his body. She looked around at her surroundings, feeling completely carefree. After a lifetime of hardship, she had finally found her place in the world. This home, this family, these friends… and this man. This was without a doubt where she belonged, and was going to stay.

* * *

><p>Gaah, I can't believe this story's done :'( Writing this story has been the most amazing experience, and you guys have been the most amazing readers. A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, because you guys keep me going :) I will most definitely be writing more Lucket after a short break, most likely shorter stories but Lucket nonetheless. So till next time :)<p> 


End file.
